


Follow Your Arrow

by Ginger_Pop, jlcamp09



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Pop/pseuds/Ginger_Pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlcamp09/pseuds/jlcamp09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the desire to be desired, the desire for the desirable to love you, to love yourself and to love another just as equally. But growing up being told everything you desire is wrong, makes it more challenging than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh for Andraste’s sake, make them stop!” the Herald huffed, rolling sharply on his side to glare in the direction of the argument. All he wanted to do was to rest, couldn’t they understand that? He still felt frozen to the bone, despite the thick woolen blanket draped over him, and he was exhausted from his fight with Corypheus. Just a few more hours of sleep… but no. Cullen and Cassandra were trying to shout over one another with Josephine attempting to rein them in with little diplomatic suggestions, and the occasional snap from Leliana when one or the other of them said something that went a bit too far.

It was maddening to listen to. Especially when all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. “What’s that? Will’s trying to sleep? Well, you know, he did just save all our lives , so let’s scream at each other right outside his tent,” the Herald of Andraste muttered sarcastically to himself as he flopped back flat on the cot. But he gave a little start of surprise the next moment. “Dorian!” he cried, then gave a slight laugh. “I didn’t see you there.”

Which was surprising, even to Will. Dorian wasn’t easily missed, even in a crowd. And he’d more than caught the Inquisitor’s eye lately. 

A cocky little smirk pulled at his lips. “Did you come to check on me?”

Dorian chuckled. “The revered mother was the one who was watching you up until about an hour ago. When I saw her nodding off, I sent her off to get some sleep away from the bickering four out there. She wasn’t entirely pleased with the idea, me being the evil mage from Tevinter and all that, but I won out in the end. Naturally.” He had been relieved when the others had found the Herald after he had selflessly sacrificed himself to save as many as he could from Corypheus. “It is good to see you awake to be honest. The Inquisition would have been rather dull without you around.”

“Ah, c’mon. It’s going to take more than that to kill me,” William boasted, though he chuckled slightly, ruining the effect. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his friend. He could see concern in Dorian’s eyes, the way they roamed over him as if expecting to see grievous wounds. So Dorian really did care. He pushed himself to sit up, the blanket falling away, and he gave another little smirk. “Did you really think you would get rid of me so easily?”

Dorian’s eyes drank in the vision before him and he was almost distracted from the conversation. He hadn’t had many he would consider friends, he didn’t want to screw that up when he had a chance at a fresh start. Though, the Herald had been quite receptive to his flirting, but he might have just been being polite. “Yes, well. Now the enemy knows that dropping one mountain on your head won’t kill you. Next time, it will be two. Forgive me for not thinking that you are indestructible. Though, perhaps you really are the Chosen of Andraste.” He looked over to where the others were still arguing. “You should be thankful that you do hear them. I imagine hearing silence would be worse.” 

“That’s true,” Will agreed. He shivered when he thought about it, what it would be like to not hear a single person’s voice out here. It was what he’d feared as he’d tromped through that snowstorm, that he wouldn’t be able to find them, that they had moved on thinking he was dead and he would be left out here alone. He ran a hand down his face, rubbing away the last tendrils of sleep that tried to pull at him. Chosen of Andraste? He didn’t know if he believed that, but if it helped the others to believe so, then so be it. “I don’t suppose anyone has an idea of where we’re going next?” he asked, though he felt with all the arguing, that was unlikely.

“At the moment? No. I put in my vote for somewhere warmer, but after the whole Darkspawn Magister attacking everyone, I was promptly ignored.” He studied William for a moment, seeing the exhaustion still in his face. “You should rest more, if you can with all the noise.” He sat up straighter and tilted his neck until he felt a joint pop and he sighed in relief. “I think we were all rather hoping that Andraste or the Maker would have given you some kind of clue as to where we could go next. Wishful thinking, I suppose.” He gave the man a small smile. “It was brave, what you did. No one could ask anything more of you. Many are indebted to you.”

Will gave the mage a smile. “Not like I had much choice. They weren’t after anyone else,” he said. Indebted? He could think of a few ways Dorian could pay him back. “I had to face Corypheus. I’d rather die fighting than reduce myself to begging for my life.” He shook his head and looked down at the glowing mark on his hand. The magister had called him a mistake. He narrowed his eyes at that. Will wasn’t used to being spoken to like that and it irked him. He closed his fist around the mark and looked back up at Dorian. “I’m glad so many made it out alive. I couldn’t save all of them, but I’m glad you’re alright,” he said honestly, his voice a little softer than usual. 

“As am I, and don’t think that I am ungrateful to have survived such an enlightening experience. Others won’t be so grateful. In Tevinter, they say that the Chantry’s tales of Magisters starting the blight are just that. Tales. Yet, here we are. And one of those Magisters a darkspawn.” He pressed his lips together and looked away. It was rather unnerving to have a part of your world proven wrong in less than a day, but there it was. “So it was us all along. What other explanation could there be?”

“Just because it was your homeland, doesn’t mean it’s  _ your  _ fault, Dorian,” Will said, reaching out to give Dorian’s knee a squeeze. He let his hand linger there a bit longer than was necessary, raking Dorian’s form with his gaze. He wondered if his suspicions about Dorian were true, if the mage would return his interest if he made it more apparent. His voice was lower when he spoke again, “I don’t blame you for any of this. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

_ ‘And the plot thickens,’ _ Dorian thought to himself, seeing the Herald’s hand lingering on his knee. He reached out covering it with his own, giving it a squeeze as well. Most likely trying to be a good friend, he was such an upstanding character. “You’re right. I shouldn’t let this drag me down. Maker knows there will be more than enough people pointing the blame at me anyway for this. Some of them are doing it in this camp right now. Ah well. I’m rather used to it since I’ve ventured into this barbaric south. Still, it is nice to know at least one good person hasn’t thrown me to the wind yet.”

“And I won’t let them,” Will promised, turning his hand under Dorian’s to catch the mage’s fingers. He met his gaze with a smoldering look as he got to his feet, still holding Dorian’s hand. “I should go. They aren’t going to stop arguing unless I put a stop to it,” he murmured, the smirk tugging at his lips again. “I’ll come find you later… if you like,” he practically purred and pressed his lips to Dorian’s fingers. It was a test, feeling out the other man, trying to confirm his suspicions. He kept his eyes locked on Dorian’s, watching his reaction, and he stopped himself from smirking more when he saw the little spark in Dorian’s eyes. It was subtle, almost undetectable, but it was there and he’d seen it. He finally pulled away and turned to leave, happy with himself and thinking both of how to get Dorian into bed and how to make the Maker-damned arguing stop.

Dorian blinked, rather shocked at what had just happened and out of habit, his eyes darted around the area to see if anyone else had seen that. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one glancing his way and he leaned back in the chair, his knuckles burning where the kiss had been placed. It had probably been a mistake, the Herald had been hit on the head. That was probably it. Oh, but the fire in his eyes, it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. He would have to look into this later, when they weren’t fighting for survival out in the middle of the cold wilderness.

* * *

By the time things settled down, Will was truly confused. Solas had pulled him aside after the singing had finally stopped (which had been awkward and a bit odd to Will), explaining about the orb Corypheus carried, and had at least given him a direction to lead the Inquisition. He suspected that Solas knew more than he let on, but at this point he was willing to just go along with it. 

He finally decided to turn in for the night and was heading towards his tent, when he saw Dorian standing near a campfire, visiting with other members of the inner circle. He froze in his steps, drinking in the warm color of Dorian’s skin in the firelight, the fine bone structure of the mage’s face, the curve of his lips when he smiled. By the Maker, he truly was gorgeous to look at. He watched with an almost predatory gaze, waiting for a lull in the conversation. When Dorian glanced his way, he held his gaze, then gave a slight gesture with his head for Dorian to come closer.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the man and excused himself from the group. There was something about the way the man looked at him that made his breath catch. He was familiar with this dance as he had played it many times in Tevinter. The dear man had rather caught his eye. “And what would the esteemed Herald of Andraste wish of a humble mage from Tevinter? Rather stirring, isn’t it? The masses singing at your greatness. That’s what you get when you save everyone from an Archdemon who just crushed your headquarters. Didn’t you know? Archdemons are rather good at crushing things.” He grinned at the look on the man’s face. “I’m sorry. Was I speaking too quickly for you?”

“Not at all,” Will replied with a grin. “And what can I say? They love me,” he said with a casual shrug. He glanced Dorian up and down, suppressing a shiver at the thoughts that danced through his head of dragging the mage into his tent and having his way with him. He was tempted to do it, despite everything that had just happened over the past several hours. But he didn’t want to come on too strong at first. He knew better than that. “We have a general direction to follow first thing in the morning. I don’t know how long it will take to get wherever we’re going, but I thought, perhaps, you might be interested in… talking some more when we get there.”

Dorian felt a surge of pleasure as he heard the words practically purr from the Herald’s lips. “Hmmm, I do enjoy talking. Especially when the company is so enjoyable. You don’t find that very often in Tevinter. Mostly everyone there is concerned with the fact that you could have already hired assassins to kill them or not. I digress. It would be a pleasure to spend some time talking with you when we get to wherever we are going. So long as an archdemon doesn’t swoop down and eat us along the way.”

“If one tries, I’ll protect you,” Will promised, giving Dorian a wink. To be honest, he doubted they would encounter much along the way. Corypheus and the red Templars probably thought him dead. Ha. Weren’t they in for a surprise? Still, it was better this way. It gave the Inquisition time to regroup, to find a new place to set up headquarters. “We should all get some sleep. But I look forward to talking with you when we have more privacy. It should be an interesting conversation,” he said. He obscenely bit his lower lip and slowly looked Dorian up and down once more. “A very interesting conversation. Goodnight,” he said and turned to duck into his tent, a smirk on his lips once again.

Dorian’s eyes widened and he looked around again. It was a more secluded part of camp. No eyes or ears nearby to see them. He licked his lips and hardly dared to breathe that this man could be really propositioning him. Perhaps he should give him some incentive before he came to his senses or someone told him something about the evil magister that would put him off. Dorian moved, grabbing the man’s arm to yank him back, finding the man’s lips easily. He groaned quietly as he pushed him back towards the tent, murmuring against the other man, “You play with fire, Herald. I enjoy conversations with extensive thought put into them. Might I give you something to think about until that time?”

A shiver raced up Will’s spine and he grinned as he grabbed Dorian’s wrist and pulled him into the tent. “I would love to hear what you have to say,” he answered. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this now, they would both be useless in the morning and everyone would be looking to him to lead them. But he really didn’t give a shit. He’d just saved everyone from the Elder One and a fucking dragon. He deserved this much. He shucked off his coat and kicked out of his boots as he laid back on his bedroll, tucking his arms comfortably behind his head. “Now, tell me. What’s on your mind?”

Dorian let his eyes travel up the well proportioned form and a smirk pulled at his lips as he felt a fire burn low in his belly. He would have to enjoy this as much as he could and he gave Will the best smouldering gaze he could as he knelt down between the other man’s legs, his fingers fumbling with the man’s trousers. He was used to doing this in the dark, it was familiar. In a moment, he almost hated himself for it, but this was the way it had to be. It was the life he had chosen. This was who he was. He groaned as he freed the other man’s length, the impressive girth rapidly hardening in his grip. “Mmm, the same thing that is on your mind apparently,” he murmured, ducking his head to place a hot kiss on the tip. “Great minds do think alike,” he breathed, looking up to lock gazes with the man before he swallowed him down. Oh it had been a while since he had indulged like this.

Will’s mouth opened in an almost silent gasp, his back arching off the bedroll as Dorian’s hot mouth consumed him. Oh, this was turning out better than he’d hoped. He groaned low in his throat and swallowed. “I like getting straight to the point,” he breathed heavily, reaching down to thread his fingers into Dorian’s silky black hair. He lifted his hips, slightly thrusting into that hot mouth, moaning softly as Dorian’s tongue laved over his shaft. Oh the man was talented. He looked down the length of his body, the heat in his belly growing stronger as his eyes met Dorian’s. “Mmm, that’s good. That’s so good,” he groaned.

Dorian hummed against him, swallowing down around the length. The pull of his hair was just enough to send little jolts of pleasure down to his own groin where his length strained against his leather pants. One of the downfalls of fashion, he thought sadly. He pulled back slightly to nibbled down the side of the impressive shaft, silently thanking the Maker that the man obviously held hygiene in high regard. He tasted of spice, sweat and musk, a heady combination if there ever was one. He licked at the droplets of precome that formed at the tip, his free hand weighing the soft orbs beneath the length before he went down on him again, his nose meeting the soft black curls at the base. He was going to burn this into the Herald’s mind, hopefully a second, much more thorough night would follow sometime in the near future.

“Maker,” Will breathed, quickly losing himself to the pleasure. “Damn, you’re talented with that mouth.” His toes curled as Dorian pleasured him, the hum in his throat sending tickles of pleasure through his cock. This was better than anything he’d had lately. Better than any of the lovers he’d had in quite some time, actually. The corners of his mouth curled in a smile. Men were always better at this than the women, at least in his opinion. But Dorian, well, he certainly stood out amongst them all. He pushed the other from his mind, instead just enjoying the sensations bestowed upon his body. The hot mouth hungrily sucking at him, the brush of a slick tongue against his hard flesh, the warm hand cradling and kneading his sac. “Dorian,” he breathed lustily, rocking his hips up a little faster, the heat building in him.

The mage couldn’t help but smile against the other man as he bobbed his head up and down the length. The sound of his name from the other man in that lustful voice was like a song he had to hear again and he let his hands skim up Will’s thighs, over the sculpted muscles of his chest. Yes, later, hopefully he would be permitted to view the whole package. For now, he was content to do just this. Something he had imagined after they had survived the future together. He sucked harder, twirling his tongue around the tip before he pulled back. “Come for me. Let me see you.” 

Will pulled at the back of Dorian’s head until the mage swallowed around him again. He propped himself up on his other elbow to get a better view, watching as his length slid in and out of Dorian’s mouth. Oh he loved watching that. Nothing turned him on more than to watch his own cock sliding in and out of a willing body. He bit his lip, his breathing becoming ragged, a trickle of sweat sliding down his temple. His gaze locked with Dorian’s again and he felt his pleasure reaching a breaking point. “Harder,” he commanded, hissing through his teeth the next second as Dorian complied. His fingers tightened in those silky black locks as he pulled the other man’s face tight against him. He grit his teeth as his cock swelled and jerked harshly in Dorian’s mouth as he came.

Dorian let his eyes fall closed as he felt the length in his mouth pulse once, twice before his mouth was flooded with the sweet salty essence. He moaned as he drank the other man down, holding him as he worked him through his orgasm. The way that Will held him so tightly, as if he were important, a lifeline. He knew it was foolish, but he threw himself into that moment. Letting himself be fooled into thinking it was the truth. When the man finally stilled, Dorian swallowed the last decadent mouthful and pulled away carefully, licking his lips as he looked up to see the other man sink back against his bedroll. “A rousing topic for discussion?” he asked, rather breathlessly, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

A warm laugh escaped Will and he nodded. He looked down at Dorian, an almost affectionate expression on his face for the mage as he cupped his face and drew a thumb across his cheek. “One of the best conversations I’ve had since this all began,” he said, feeling satisfied and sleepy now. He stretched with a groan, the last tremors of pleasure still tingling through his body. He rather enjoyed this, the way they referred to their encounter. They could speak about it in front of others, like their own little private joke, and no one would be the wiser. Which, for some reason, he suspected Dorian would prefer to keep quiet. “I’d be very interested in  _ talking  _ with you again.”

Dorian smiled, but the tender gesture and the stroke across his cheek he wasn’t used to. He teasingly pulled back as he reached up and fixed his mustache, putting it back into place before he slid a hand through his hair, getting it to a somewhat normal state. He should really be ashamed at how efficient he had become at it. “We will have to do it again soon. For now, I had better let the blessed Herald of Andraste get his beauty sleep, before someone accuses me of corrupting you.”

Will snorted. “If I’m ‘corrupted’ it certainly isn’t your doing,” he grinned, running a hand down to tuck himself back into his breeches, though he didn’t bother lacing them again. He yawned deeply, wondering if perhaps he should’ve offered to return the favor to Dorian. Nah, he’d have plenty of time for that when they got wherever it was Solas wanted to lead them. He sat up suddenly and grabbed the back of Dorian’s neck, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. “Mmm,” he moaned as he finally pulled back. “Couldn’t let you go without a goodnight kiss,” he teased.

Dorian shivered, nipping at the other man’s lips, groaning as he felt a hot, pointed tongue sweep around his own and he found himself swaying when the other man pulled back. It was… not what he had been expecting. He chuckled despite himself, the glorified Herald of Andraste more than a willing participant in his bed. Oh the shock and scandal. He smirked at the other. “I find myself so spoiled.” He fixed him with a heated gaze, letting himself drink in the visage of him spread out looking so disheveled. “Until next time, William,” he purred.

A thrill raced up Will’s spine to hear Dorian say his name like that. He fell back against the bedroll, thinking just how much he would like to hear Dorian say it again, to make him scream that name as he pleasured him. Yes, he definitely wanted to spend some more time with this man. And what William Trevelyan wanted, he always got. He gave Dorian one last sweeping look and a roguish grin. “Goodnight, Dorian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We changed the Inquisitor's name because we're not big fans of the name "Maxwell." Hope this doesn't throw anyone off too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian sank back into the plush chair he had managed to steal away from Solas’s rotunda below. It had taken him a few moments to haul it up the stairs to a little nook in the Inquisition library where he could look out over the front gates and the courtyard. Good place to see who was on their way in or out. It was dark and cozy enough that he felt protected, safe. It smelled of worn leather and old books, a scent he could die happy smelling. If only the books weren’t complete trash, then he would be in heaven. As it was, he found a copy of some history on Tevinter lore, had a full glass of wine at his side, and was content for the moment. 

He had heard a rumor that the revered Mother was going around, asking questions about him. He made a face at that. He couldn’t blame her, not with all the flirting that William had been doing on the trek to Skyhold. He had been rather shocked at how… open the other man was with his affections. A touch to his elbow there, a brush against his back here. It was not what he was used to and he wasn’t entirely certain what to make of it. At any rate, no doubt Mother Giselle thought he was the evil mage everyone expected him to be and was probably on his way to corrupting the innocent Herald. He snorted,  _ innocent _ . Oh if only they knew.

William strolled through Skyhold, giving a casual wave to Solas as he headed for the stairs in the rotunda. Things had been hectic ever since Haven, and aside from that one mind-blowing night with Dorian in the tent, he hadn’t had the chance to pursue his new interest. It was still a bit odd to him to put others before his own wants, but there were so many that looked up to him, he didn’t have much of a choice. And he found he was starting to enjoy helping other people. Such a novel concept.

He trotted up the last couple of stairs and grinned when he saw Dorian sitting in a little nook, surrounded by books. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” he said as he sauntered over. He looked Dorian over once and his mouth watered, thinking that he owed the man a favor. It amused him, the way Dorian had blushed and looked around every time he’d touched him on the way to the new fortress. But surely this was secluded enough, this little nook tucked away upstairs. “I’ve been meaning to return a favor,” he said as he dropped down to his knees before Dorian, running his hands up the insides of the mage’s thighs, his fingers kneading into the muscles. “I’ve been waiting days for this.”

Dorian was fairly certain that in that moment his own eyes were as round as saucers. “What in Andraste’s name do you think you are doing?” he hissed quietly, not that he wasn’t interested. Maker help him, he was interested and his cock gave a twitch at the thought of the other man’s mouth around his length. His eyes darted around the rest of the library. He could hear a few people around the corner, but no one was near. “Anyone could walk by and see!” This man was so open with his affections, it was a new ground and one he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with.

“So?” Will countered, truly not seeing what the problem was. “This is private enough. No one’s going to see us unless they’re intentionally looking. And if they are, then they’re the ones with the problem.” He let his hand slide higher, cupping the bulge he could see through Dorian’s pants. He ran his thumb over it, looking up to watch Dorian’s expression. “I don’t see why you’re so worried. It’s not like we’re going to get in trouble,” he said, fighting back a snicker. “You afraid of getting a scolding?”

Dorian had to swallow a moan that crawled its way up his throat at the hand that kneaded his hard flesh. He snapped his book shut and gave another nervous look around the library before he reached down and grabbed the other man’s wrist. “Not here. It’ll be my luck that they all think I’ve cast some sort of spell over you and that I’m using you as my own personal puppet.” He reached down and grasped the man’s chin, studying his face. “But if you are really certain about this, I think I saw a room down the way a little bit that appears to be empty.”

A slight frown pulled at William’s lips. He rather liked the idea of someone discovering them, letting it be known that he and Dorian were messing around. Oh well, they could warm up to that. He raised up and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s lips, teasing his tongue against them. “Spoilsport,” he teased lightly and pulled Dorian to stand. He trailed his hand down to the mage’s backside, giving it a squeeze. “Alright. Lead the way.” But he pulled Dorian closer, nibbling at his ear. “And if you enjoy it, perhaps we can spend more time together this evening,” he purred before he stepped back and gestured for Dorian to show him where this room was.

Dorian felt like his breath was stolen away at the heated words that caressed his ear and he wasn’t entirely certain what was going on. He swallowed harshly and turned to the man. “Wait a moment, doesn’t this bother you?” he asked in an elevated whisper, “You’re the Inquisitor now, doesn’t it bother you that someone, anyone could walk around the corner and see you like this? What would people think?” He blinked at himself as the words slipped out of his lips. Maker’s breath, he really was becoming his father. An entire continent away and he still couldn't escape that man. 

“I don’t give a damn what people think,” Will laughed. He tipped his head curiously, seeing that Dorian very much cared what people thought. He gave a sigh. “If this bothers you so much, we can keep it a secret,” he finally said, though he felt it rather took the spontaneity out of it. “Or not do this at all, if you’re that concerned. Though I have to say, I’ll be really disappointed.” He nearly pouted, still standing too close to Dorian, and let his hand brush against the man’s backside again. He didn’t want to give up so easily. He leaned in again, letting his lips brush against Dorian’s jaw. “I promise I’m really good at it,” he whispered hotly. “I’ll keep quiet about this if it makes you more comfortable.”

The pleasure that went through his body hotly had Dorian seriously considering the Inquisitor’s proposal to just sit out in the open. He swallowed thickly. “Not so much a secret just as not flaunting it out in the open. Discretion has always been something I’ve liked to observe in the past.” He looked around again and groaned, “Vishante kaffas.” He grabbed Will’s hand and yanked him off down the hall, looking at the rooms they passed until he reached the one he knew was empty and pushed it open. It was dark, dusty, and looked to be in the process of being turned into someone’s quarters as there was a bed inside and a fresh stack of logs next to the dark fireplace. He turned and pushed the man up against the wall, devouring his lips. 

Will gave a surprised cry, muffled by Dorian’s lips. He sighed into the kiss the next moment, wrapping his arms around the other man as he returned the kiss. He tangled their tongues together, relishing in the sweet taste of Dorian’s mouth, the hint of wine on his breath. He rocked his hips against him before he reached down, letting his fingers play over the length there again. He smirked when Dorian’s hips gave a slight jump and he turned them around quickly, kissing his way down the mage’s neck as he kept him pressed up against the door. “Maker, I want you,” he breathed heavily as his fingers worked over the front of Dorian’s pants, eager to get him out of them. “I want to taste you,” he groaned, his own length hardening at the thought. “And later tonight, I want to fuck you.”

Dorian couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into Will’s hand, panting out hard as he felt the length pressing up against his backside. This was what he was familiar with. He could work with this. The promise of so much more hung in the air and it made him throb with want. He had to have it before the other man came to his senses and listened to the others in his Inquisition. They would surely ward him away from the evil Tevinter. He remembered that night in the tent, the impressive girth that the other man had. He moaned loudly at the thought of such a large thing being pressed inside of him, spreading him wide. “I like a man who knows what he wants out of life,” he breathed over his shoulder, rocking into the hand that had found its way into his trousers.

The heat from Dorian’s cock in his hand was enough to make Will’s knees weak. He bit lightly at the back of Dorian’s neck, working his fingers over the hard length. “Oh I know what I want. And I know how to get it. And what I want right now is you,” he purred, rocking his hips harshly against Dorian’s backside. He turned Dorian around and pressed another searing kiss to his lips as he finally freed his length and stroked it fully, panting against the other man for a moment before he lowered himself to his knees. His mouth watered again at the sight of Dorian’s hard length. A low moan rumbled in his throat and he sealed his lips around it, laving his tongue over the head.

Dorian let his head fall back against the door, his hand coming up to cover his mouth when a loud moan tried to escape as his length was suddenly swallowed down into a hot, silken cavern. Oh it had been quite some time. He bit his lip and dared to look down at Will. He was quite the vision, on his knees, his perfect lips stretched around him. It was the utter look of bliss on the man’s face that had his own heart thudding in his chest as he watched for a moment before he groaned again. His free hand slid into the man’s hair, loving the feel of the stubble on his chin as it scraped against his skin. 

The taste of Dorian’s flesh was even more decadent than the man looked. Will deeply breathed in the pleasant scent of him, taking him deep into his throat. His arms encircled Dorian’s thighs, hugging him tightly as he suckled at his length. He eagerly swallowed down the drops that slipped from the tip. Oh how he loved this, to please a lover, to feel his ego swell knowing he was talented enough to do so. He slowly and methodically worked his tongue over the throbbing shaft, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. It twitched in his mouth and he swallowed, then sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing as he moaned and looked up at Dorian.

The mage dared to look down to meet the man’s eyes. Oh, he could get used to that. He nearly slapped himself for even thinking that. How many times had he thought to confess to a lover only to have it thrown back rudely in his face. This was about one thing and one thing only. For the moment, he was pleased with just that. He remembered the talks they had back in Haven, how the man had been absolutely curious about him, Tevinter, the whole history there. And it hadn’t been in the interrogating way. There had been a genuine interest to learn and he wasn’t certain what he craved for more. He bit his lip and let go of his mouth the next moment to reach down, letting his hand drop to Will’s shoulder as he thrust into that soft mouth. “That’s it, William. That’s so good.”

Will sucked harder at him, encouraged by his praise. He pulled back with a pop of his lips, admiring the glistening length for a moment before he teased the tip of it with his tongue, letting his lips play over it. He loved this, watching the other man come undone at his touch. He trailed his lips and tongue along the underside of the shaft, placing teasing bites here and there, testing what got the best reaction out of Dorian. A smirk pulled at his lips as he teased the hard flesh, lapping up a drop that slipped from the tip, moaning obscenely. “You taste divine,” he breathed, then swallowed him down to the hilt.

Dorian couldn’t stop the shiver that worked itself down his spine, settling in his groin. He managed to gasp out when Will delivered a particularly strong suck to his sensitive flesh and his eyes fluttered closed, his head hitting the back of the door with a thud as he moaned, “You are -quite- the fine specimen yourself, Inquisitor.” And certainly not anything like he thought he would find down here. He expected to be hated, feared, but a ray of hope showed brightly in this man. His cock throbbed again and he felt his cock swelling. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he whispered.

Encouraged by his words, Will sucked harder at Dorian, bobbing his head over the impressive length. Oh yes, he was looking forward to later that evening, if Dorian was so inclined. He pulled back breathlessly. “Come for me,” he murmured and swallowed him down again. He could practically feel the strain building in Dorian’s body as he sucked at him, kneading his fingers into the muscles of the other man’s rear. A gasp of surprise escaped him which melted into a moan as the cock twitched and splurted into his mouth.

Dorian cried out, muffling his voice as he turned his head into his own shoulder. He curled over Will, shaking as he came and came. Maker, the way he twirled his tongue, it had him shuddering again as the man milked him through his orgasm until he sagged quite boneless against the other man. He was panting hard as he tried to get his fingers to release the death grip they had on his hair. “Mmm…” he moaned softly, “It would seem that I am not the only one with a talented tongue.”

Will swallowed and pulled back, pausing to press a kiss to the softening length before he looked up at Dorian. “I aim to please,” he grinned casually and wiped the corner of his mouth as he got to his feet. Oh he was enjoying this, messing around with the mage, but it only made him want more. He licked his lips as he looked Dorian over, his own length hard against the front of his breeches. But he could wait. And it would be all the sweeter for it. “That’s just a taste, something to whet your appetite. You know, if you’d like to meet again later.”

Dorian leaned back against the door as he stared incredulously at the other man. He couldn’t possibly be real. He had to be in the Fade and another desire demon was having a go at him. “I’m beginning to see just how insatiable you are. Far be it from me to deny the grand Inquisitor. I usually play hard to get, more fun that way and all, but if you are going to be such a willing participant, why not? Shall I climb up the trellis to reach your rooms?”

“Why would you do that?” Will asked with a laugh. He stopped and tilted his head slightly at the look on Dorian’s face. “You… you’re not serious, are you?” he asked. The idea of being so secretive was still bizarre to him. His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as he studied the mage. “You will use the stairs, just like anyone else would,” he said, almost sternly. “I don’t give a shit what anyone else thinks. And if you’re that concerned about it, tell them you came to borrow a book or something. There’s shelves in my room. It won’t sound like a complete lie.”

Dorian could see the questioning look in Will’s eyes and he busied himself with tucking his softened length back into his trousers. What to tell him? “Well, to be honest with you, William, I assume you remember the conversation we had regarding my family? In short, they didn’t care much for my choices in the bedroom. Exclusively men. It is accepted, but only as long as it stays hidden away, out of sight. I am starting to understand just how openly you Southerners love. It is difficult for me to break an entire lifetime of habit.” 

“Then let me help you break that habit,” Will offered, reaching out to touch Dorian’s chin, raising the mage’s gaze to him. There was something about the insecurity from the normally boastful man that was endearing to him. Part of him wanted to see that torn away, for Dorian to be proud of every aspect of himself. It was like a project, a personal challenge, one he was more than willing to take on. “You’ll use the stairs,” he insisted. “I’ll be there after dinner. You can come by whenever you like. I’ll be up.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the double entendre, a grin spreading across his lips.

Dorian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the bad pun, a noise of disapproval escaping his mouth, but a smile curved at his lips and dare he say it, hope? Hope that he could be accepted here for who he truly was, even if it were just for some brief dalliance. They usually always were. No one ever wanted more. “Very well, since you insist on continuing this conversation, I will have to see it through until it has reached a climax.” He grinned at the other man, giving him an appreciative look up and down. “I look forward to moving on to something much more… primal.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Will purred, leaning in to press a kiss to Dorian’s lips. It was gentler, a lingering kiss that promised much more. He let his eyes fall shut, savoring the sweet taste of Dorian’s tongue, gently exploring his mouth. He pulled back, catching the mage’s lower lip with his teeth. “I’ll see you tonight then,” he grinned and stepped back, giving him another sweeping look.

Dorian felt his body burning under that gaze and he suddenly felt disappointed with himself that he hadn’t the courage to ask for what he wanted. To be unafraid to be unhindered with his affections. “Until then, William.”


	3. Chapter 3

Will sauntered up the stairs to his room, a glass of wine in his hand, his belly full from a good meal at the tavern. Really, he thought he could adjust to life here at Skyhold rather easily. Not that he wasn’t bothered by the loss of Haven, he was, and more than he cared to admit. They’d lost good people there, and even though he’d tried to save as many as he could, he hadn’t been able to save them all. He could still hear the cries for help, begging to be saved, asking the Maker for mercy. 

“Damn it,” he hissed and swigged his wine, trying to chase the voices from his mind. If only he’d been a little faster, if only he’d pushed himself a little harder, if only, if only, if only… It made him feel like a failure, and that was not something he was used to. Losing was not something he was used to, though it seemed he had lost a great deal ever since his father sent him to the Maker-damned Conclave. Friends, people he cared about, gone forever because of this Corypheus. He shook himself again, took another sip of wine, and began to undress.

Though he generally didn’t fear much, Skyhold felt distinctly safer than Haven. He’d noticed it even before Josephine said it. There was a sort of calm about being there, like they were untouchable this high up on the mountain. Up on the ramparts, they could see an attacking force for miles and have plenty of time to prepare. It would be more easily defended, should anyone decide to be foolish enough to try to attack such a place. Solas was to be commended on finding it. Will liked it and he hoped the others could feel that safety and security as well. Maker knew they all could use a little stability in their lives after all the shit they’d been through.

He yanked back the blankets on his bed and set the half-full glass of wine on the bedside table, then flopped down on the bed with a groan. The silken sheets felt wonderfully cool on his skin, the heat of the fireplace filling the room creating the perfect mixture of hot and cool. It would’ve been easy to fall asleep like that, had his mind not begun to wander to other… activities. The corner of his mouth twitched and he shifted on the bed, stretching out as he wondered if Dorian would join him that evening. After their encounter that afternoon, he was still feeling rather turned on and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he got it out of his system.

Will tucked one arm behind his head, heaving a long exhale, wondering what could be keeping the mage. Maybe he decided he didn’t want to take it this far after all. Perhaps he’d come on to Dorian too strong. But then, it wasn’t like Dorian had said no. Quite the opposite, in fact, and that made Will smile again. He supposed if Dorian didn’t show up, he could always throw his clothes back on, wander back down to the tavern, and bring one of the barmaids back to his room. There was a pretty brunette that had caught his eye, flirting with him as he ate dinner with the Iron Bull and Varric that evening. She would do…

He wrinkled his nose. That wasn’t what he really wanted. What he wanted was Dorian. The mage was so talented, so enthusiastic in a genuine sort of way that Will could hardly imagine having someone else right now. He wanted to see him, stripped of those fine clothes, his skin warm in the firelight, his perfectly set hair completely mussed, lost in abandon as Will pleasured him. He bit his lip as he thought about it, his length firming slightly already at the simple thought of such an indulgence. 

Another sigh escaped him and he looked over at the stairs that led up to his room. He drummed his fingertips on his abs impatiently. “Come on, Dorian,” he muttered under his breath. “What’s keeping you?”

Dorian knew he was late, fashionably late of course. Anticipation could be just as potent as the act itself. It wasn’t that he cared about what others thought about him, he already knew that most didn’t trust him. He had been spat at on more than one occasion and had even a few nobles asking if he was working with Corypheus. No, he didn’t care what they thought of him. It was just years and years of hiding away what he was that had become a habit to him. He ignored everyone’s stares as he crossed the Great Hall to the Inquisitor’s quarters, pausing to give a wave to Varric before he vanished up the stairs. 

He was immediately envious of William’s rooms. The higher up he went, the warmer it became. Oh yes. It was much better than the rest of the frigid castle. He could hear the fire crackling before he saw it as he cleared the top of the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Will had apparently gotten bored waiting on him and he was spread out so decadently on his bed, his hard length in hand as he stroked himself. “Oh my. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” he said as he smiled, stalking over predatorily, “I did say I enjoy playing hard to get.” His eyes swept over the length that seemed to glow in the firelight. “Is that for me?”

“If you want it,” Will answered, dragging his hand up his length again, working the head of it over with his thumb. He enjoyed the predatory gleam in Dorian’s eyes, the way his breathing changed ever so slightly. “You’re lucky I just started,” he purred as he slid his hand slowly back down to the base and held it there, emphasizing the length of his cock. A grin spread across his lips as Dorian’s eyes traveled down his body, and Will purposely contracted his muscles, making his cock jerk in his grasp. “Care to join me?”

Andraste help him, he did care to join. His mouth was practically watering at the sight before him. He gave the other man his best smile before he moved to stand at the side of the bed. “Not often I have such a generous offer in such a luxurious space,” he murmured as he let his hands slide up his own body, arching into his own touch as his fingers went to the straps of his clothes so he could slip the garment off over his head. He looked at Will, watching him through his lashes as he teased a finger over his own nipple as he let the leather drop to the floor. His cock was already hard, straining against his tight trousers.

The grin on Will’s face grew and he tucked both arms behind his head as he watched Dorian. Now that was hot, watching him touch himself like that. He made mental notes for himself, where Dorian liked to be touched, how firm or gentle he liked it. He shifted on the bed as the mage removed more of his clothing, freeing his length. “Maker’s breath, you’re gorgeous,” he purred, reaching out a hand in offering to help Dorian into the bed. “It’s a shame you ever have to wear clothing at all.”

Dorian reached out and let his hand curl around Will’s as he knelt down on the bed, moving to lay over the man. “Such flattery will get you everything,” he murmured as he leaned down and caught his lips, moaning out softly as the stubble scratched at his chin and tugged at his mustache. He let his hands slide up the Inquisitor’s muscled arms, so many years of training, wielding a sword and shield. It was glorious. He groaned as their hot cocks were caught between the two of them and he shivered in anticipation before he pulled back, nibbling along the other man’s jaw. “I do believe you promised me something.”

“Mmm, I did promise something, didn’t I?” Will said, tilting his head back into the pillow, drinking in the sensation of Dorian’s mouth on his jaw and neck. He ran his hands over the front of Dorian’s shoulders, down his chest to tease at his nipples. He pinched the hard nubs, twisting them slightly between his fingers as he lifted his hips to grind himself against Dorian. “Well if you’re in that much of a rush to get this over with…” He suddenly hooked his leg over the back of Dorian’s thigh and rolled them so he was on top, pinning Dorian’s arms above his head in the process. A sly grin spread across his lips and he lowered his head to kiss Dorian, thrusting his hips against the man. “Do you prefer to face your lover, or away?” he asked in a low purr.

Dorian shivered, the low tone, promising so much sent waves of pleasure down his spine. The question, however, caught him off guard. None of his trysts had ever asked him such a thing. Brief as they were, they would usually roll him over so they didn’t have to look him in the eye when they finished and walked away. “Always face a lover,” he answered, thrusting back against the man as he lifted his legs to wrap around the other man’s waist, groaning as he felt that impressive length slip between his cheeks. 

“I hoped you’d say that,” Will rumbled, leaning down to suck at Dorian’s neck, working his tongue over the smooth skin, hoping to leave a mark on the warm caramel colored skin. He moaned and rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Dorian’s rear. Without pulling away, he stretched his arm out, fumbling for a bottle of oil that he’d set out on the bedside table. With expert ease, he popped it open, but then finally had to pull away enough to pour a measure into his hand. His breathing was heavy already as he sat back on his knees, slicking his cock with the oil, his eyes traveling all over Dorian’s body. With his free hand, he grasped Dorian’s cock, stroking him, then pressed his oil-coated fingers between the other man’s cheeks.

Dorian couldn’t stop his hips as they jerked up to meet the other man’s hand, the long fingers that circled his entrance. His eyes fluttered as he felt the familiar push into his body, the delicious burn as he was stretched open. Instead of the fumbling of novice hands, Will seemed to know exactly what to go for and stars flashed in front of Dorian’s eyes as his prostate was massaged. “Oh sweet Maker,” he groaned as he pushed down on the other man, his cock throbbing already. “I’m not some delicate flower, I want more,” he insisted. 

“Impatient,” Will scolded lightly, adding a second finger and taking his time. He watched as Dorian’s cock twitched, thick drops of precum slipping from the tip, and he leaned down to quickly lap them up. Oh, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait. He grasped the base of his own cock and pressed it against Dorian, groaning as he slid smoothly into the vise-like heat of the other man. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as he sheathed himself completely in the other man, his cock aching deliciously. He grabbed Dorian’s wrists and held his arms above his head again as he slowly began to thrust in, his gaze locked on the mage’s eyes.

Dorian wasn’t certain what turned him on more. The thick, hot length that was suddenly buried inside of him, stretching him so perfectly, filling him so completely. Or the look in Will’s eyes as they held each other’s gaze. It was absolute fire and the look of pride in the other man’s gaze had a warmth curling around his heart in a way he had never felt before. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat from such a simple gesture and he locked his legs around the other man’s waist, holding him inside as he arched his back and squeezed tightly around him, never breaking their sight. “William,” he moaned.

Will shivered at the sound of his name on Dorian’s lips and he snapped his hips forward, moaning at the delicious friction. He dipped his head to press hot kisses to the side of Dorian’s neck, driving himself into that tight heat over and over again. “Maker, you feel so fucking amazing around my cock,” he breathed in Dorian’s ear, nibbling at the lobe as he gave a more powerful thrust. He shifted Dorian’s wrists so he could hold them with one hand, then reached between them to stroke the other man’s cock. “I can’t wait to watch you come,” he breathed as he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Dorian’s, staring into those dark eyes again.

The mage shivered, his body heating up at the promise hanging on Will’s lips. “You are oddly more comfortable… ngh… with this than I thought,” he panted as the man only grinned and thrust into him, changing the pace from hard and fast to slow and languid. He could only guess at what was coming next and it caught him off guard. He was being teased, drawn out and he loved it. It was something more than a quick fuck. Something he hadn’t had in a long while. “It won’t be much longer if you keep staring at me like that.” He leaned up and kissed him, slipping his tongue in past William’s lips to taste and drink him down. 

Oh there was that sweet taste again, one Will was quickly becoming addicted to. He kissed back at Dorian as he pressed himself deep into his body, rocking his hips against his rear. “Good,” he breathed between kisses, squeezing Dorian’s cock a little tighter in his hand. He stroked him faster, moving his hips just enough to keep his cock pressed against the bundle of nerves in Dorian’s body that he knew would send him over the edge. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, thrills running up his spine as he finally broke the kiss, his lips hot and throbbing. “I want to see you,” he panted, keeping his thrusts short but powerful, feeling his own cock starting to swell. “I want to watch you come undone… to make you come as I fuck you… and I want to do it over and over, all night until you can’t move in the morning.”

It was the words more than the actions that had Dorian seizing the next moment as he came, his cock painting him with pearly white strands as he clenched down hard around the man inside of him as he shouted. He squeezed tightly with his legs, holding Will to him as he shuddered. He bit down on the man’s shoulder as he moaned his pleasure, his entire body throbbing with it. His mind went blissfully blank as his body hummed with the aftershocks. Which was a blessing because he wasn’t certain if he could understand everything that just passed through his ears.

Watching Dorian come was nearly Will’s undoing. His cock was impossibly hard, aching for release as he worked the other man through the orgasm, making certain he was satisfied. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Dorian’s legs from around his waist and moved them to rest on his shoulders, freeing his hips. He made no apology as he feverishly slammed his cock into the willing body beneath him, roaring out in pleasure the next moment as he came. “Oh fuck, Dorian!” he cried as his cock pulsed harshly, spilling his seed into the other man. “Oh fuck,” he breathed again as his body relaxed and he moved to lay over Dorian’s chest, letting his legs fall back to the bed. “Shit… You’re amazing.”

Dorian let out a pleased groan as the other man settled over him, the weight was comforting. He was half expecting the man to jump up, pull on his trousers and say thanks before he was kicked out the door. He closed his eyes as he squeezed his muscles around Will’s softening length, the heat curling around him and chasing away any chill he might have had. “Mmm, you are rather spectacular yourself,” he murmured, a lazy smile growing on his lips. He ached, but in the best way. He sighed and let himself relax after a moment and William made no move to toss him out. 

Will grinned at the compliment. He felt satisfied for the moment, but his lust wasn’t completely slaked. He pulled back slightly to look down at Dorian, admiring how handsome he was. A thought struck him and he nearly laughed at himself. He’d just assumed Dorian would be willing to be the bottom. “Do you prefer to be the bottom all the time, or are you willing to switch?” he asked bluntly. “Because if you give me a bit, I’d like to switch positions.” 

Dorian blinked up at the man as he stared back down at him, processing what was said. So, he meant it, what he said earlier. That he wanted to go again, and to change positions as well! “You are a rare and wonderful creature, aren’t you?” Dorian asked as he sat up, watching as Will moved to lean against the headboard, watching him intently. He laughed. “Fine, very well, recuperate if you must. Then we will see about this change in positions.” He moved and stood up from the bed, stretching languorously in the heat of the fire for a moment before he looked around the lavish room. He was wondering, just exactly what it was that William wanted. Was he just a warm body in the bed for him? He had been that many times before, but then it had always been preplanned out. He knew exactly what he was getting into. Yet here he hadn’t the faintest idea what it was that the Inquisitor wanted from him. “I like your quarters.” 

Will leaned back against the headboard and looked around. “It’s better than Haven, that’s for sure. This is more like what I’m used to,” he answered, reaching over for the almost forgotten glass of wine on the table. He surveyed Dorian over the top of the glass as he sipped from it, wondering what the mage was thinking. Normally something like that would annoy him; often the men or women he brought to his bed were less well off than his family was and it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up to find them gone and some of his belongings along with them. It got to the point where he would just leave money on the table, hoping they would take it and go. But he knew Dorian came from a wealthy family as well, and he really didn’t have anything here worth taking. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. He could see it in the other man’s eyes.

Dorian looked over at William, seeing the way the other man peered at him from over the rim of his glass. “Was it that obvious?” he asked before he turned and walked back to the bed, moving to sit down on the edge, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable ache that went through him. Oh, he would be feeling that in the morning. He licked his lips and looked away to a spot on the floor where the shadows flickered in the fire light. He mentally made notes where his clothes were, no doubt William would have him gather his things and leave without a second thought. “Oh fine, we’ll get it over with. There is something I want. I am rather curious where it is you want this to go, you and I. We’ve had our fun, perfectly reasonable to leave it at that. I won’t be pleased. Not at all, but I’ve been a port in a storm before.”

Will’s eyebrow quirked in question and he set his glass aside. He hadn’t been expecting that. He almost wished he’d kept his damn questions to himself now. “Leave it at that?” he asked. “But I thought we were both enjoying this?” But Dorian didn’t seem as if he was eager to leave. He didn’t like the way the mage had his back to him, he couldn’t read the expression on his face. With a groan as he moved, he sat on the edge of the bed to look at him better. “I’m not interested in leaving this any time soon,” he answered. “Unless there’s something about it that you’re not happy with. I don’t expect you to stay if you’re not enjoying yourself.” He gave a small laugh, “I know I can be a bit selfish, but I’m not that much of a prick. But what is it that you want?”

Dorian turned, looking at the other man as he moved to sit next to him, their thighs touching. What he wanted. “No. That’s not what I want.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I like you. Probably more than what’s wise, definitely more than I should at any rate, but if this is just some brief dalliance on your part, I would rather know now instead of later. I’ve had more than my fair share of men pretending to be one thing when, surprise, they were after something else all along. So tell me now so I can stop investing in something that would be dangerous to walk away from later.”

A relationship? Was that what Dorian was asking for? “I’ve… never tried a real relationship before,” Will said and leaned back on one hand to look Dorian over as he thought about it. Yes, the mage was breathtaking to look at, and really Will hadn’t planned on this being anything more than something physical. But Dorian was more than just his good looks. He was intelligent, charming, and fun to be around. “I wasn’t planning anything more per se, but if that’s what you really want, I’d be willing to try,” he answered honestly. He sat up straighter with a slight chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “You might have to be a little patient with me. Like I said, this is new.”  

Dorian felt the air freeze in his lungs and his eyes widened as he turned to look at the man. Certainly he had heard the other incorrectly, he was supposed to laugh in his face or look at him in disgust and tell him to get out. With William’s particular and evident experience in the matter, it had to be a mistake. “I’m fairly sure,” he started, licking his lips, “that I must be dreaming. That was… not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, well, to be fair, me either,” Will laughed. There was something appealing about it, even if he was a bit uncertain. It was something new, something he hadn’t tried before. And that was saying something, because he considered himself fairly well experienced. “I figured we’d have a night or two together and that would be that,” he confessed. “Sometimes they don’t even last that long. Usually they were more interested in what I could give them, or what they could take afterwards,” he said. He leaned back on his elbow again and gave a shrug. “It’s sort of boring, knowing what comes next. Waking up, they’re gone, and usually with something of value that belonged to me or my family. For a while I just started leaving money out for them. And then I figured if I’m going to pay, might as well just go on down to a brothel and buy myself a whore for the night. At least that’s straightforward.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Bah. You don’t want to hear all of that. Sorry.”

Dorian blinked at the other man for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. “No offense, but if you leave money out for me, I think I might have to slap you.” He studied him for a moment before he scooted back on the bed and laid down on his side, picking at a fold in the blankets absentmindedly. “It must be an odd thing for someone to ask you then. Where I’m from, these things are sort of planned out. A discreet word here, a slip of a note there and soon you are in some dark alley or pay by the hour inn where you do your thing and are out the door without even a second glance. Anyone who hopes for more is laughed at and tossed out on their backside faster than they can put their clothes back on. You learn to not hope for more. To not even dream it.”

“Really?” William asked incredulously. That all seemed very strange to him. Before the Conclave, he’d just taken his lovers to his room in his family’s estate. “Why all the secrecy? You’re from a wealthy family, probably even wealthier than mine. Surely there were rooms there you could sneak someone into if you wanted. I’ve noticed how… private you are about these things. But I have a hard time imagining you in a dark, dirty alleyway. Or paying for a room,” he said, managing not to snort at the idea. “Why not just take them to your home?”

Dorian snorted despite himself and pushed himself to sit up, leaning against one of the bed posts as he stretched his legs out. “Sex between two men in Tevinter is for pleasure only. That is all. Or so everyone else will tell you. It is deviant and shameful. Something that must be hidden at all costs or legacies will look bad. No one like me could ever become Archon if my true desires were to ever come to light, you know.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I did bring someone home once. My family, to say the least, did not approve. There was a fight, some shouting, spells cast, curtains burned. They threatened me with a lot of things if I ever did it again. So I learned to keep it secretive for a few years, hoping that one day a man would come along who felt the same way as I did and sweep me off my feet, but no.” 

“Your family fought with your lover?” Will didn’t like the sound of any of that. It was so strange to him. “That’s so bizarre to me. My family never said anything about the people I would bring home. Well, my oldest sister did once, but that was only because she was interested in the man she found me in bed with.” He nearly snickered at the memory, but now wasn’t the time for laughing. He could see that Dorian was truly bothered by this. “I can’t believe your parents wouldn’t want you to be happy. I mean, maybe mine are more relaxed than most, but still, to actually attack the man you cared about…” He trailed off and shook his head. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all of that.”

Dorian shook his head. “Oh, you misunderstood. They didn’t attack him. They attacked me. After they sent him away, of course, with threats of if you ever speak of this to anyone severe repercussions would fall upon him and his kin. Some nonsense like that.” He studied Will for a moment, envious of the life he must have had growing up. To be free with his affections with whomever he deemed worthy. “After that night, my family made it very clear to me that my behavior was not going to be tolerated. That I was to marry whomever they chose for me. They had a young woman picked out for me, actually, though I suspect she’s relieved I’m gone now. So, I had to sneak around. If someone saw me in the company of another man or if my paramours saw some profit in telling my family… It just became easier to avoid the whole thing entirely.” 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that here,” Will said almost defiantly. He couldn’t fathom a father attacking his own son. He knew his father would never even dream of such a thing. “Perhaps one day we’ll visit my family’s estate. You’ll see how different it can be. There won’t be a fight there, I promise you that. If you can stomach my sisters, that is.” He pulled a face and shook his head, then a laugh bubbled up from his throat. “Hell, my mother would welcome you at the breakfast table the next morning.” Oh, the idea of giving a real relationship with this man a try was growing on him. “I think I rather like the idea of something more serious with you. You need to see that it can be different.” He paused and a smile pulled at his lips. “Besides, I like you.”

Dorian felt his blood drain from his face at the thought of meeting William’s family the morning after sneaking to his estate. He really couldn’t understand the idea. “Well, you’ll understand if I don’t jump at the chance to meet your family the morning after.” He studied him another moment, smiling the next. “Good to know you like me. Rather warms the heart. Here I was afraid you were just tolerating me like everyone else.” He thought about what it would be like to not have to worry about waking up in an empty bed. He had often fantasized, but ultimately decided it had been a blessing in disguise. It would be his luck and the person would steal all the blankets and he would be left freezing. However, William’s enthusiasm was rather refreshing and he chuckled. “You enjoy the challenges in life, don’t you?”

“More than you could possibly know,” Will purred and moved closer, cupping Dorian’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I like to rebel. I’d love nothing more than to look your father in the eye and tell him ‘fuck you. Dorian’s perfect the way he is.’ Because I do what I want to do when I want to do it. And that’s that. Anyone doesn’t like it, they can go piss off for all I care.” He kissed him again, savoring the feel of his warm, firm lips against his own. “And if anyone tries to give either of us shit for this, they will  _ not  _ like me when I’m done.”

Dorian leaned his forehead against Will’s, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. “You are rather glorious, I would pay good money to see someone tell my father off like that. Though, he is hardly worth your breath. Or the assassins he would most likely hire to send after you, or…” He trailed off and swallowed, closing his eyes. Maker forbid his father find out about the Inquisitor and himself. He wouldn’t put it past the man to try another blood ritual if he got the chance. “Nevermind such unpleasant thoughts. I am in bed with an absolute fine specimen of a charming man and I can think of a few more things that I would rather be doing in such fine company.” 

“Mmm, so can I. But first I want you to know something. Look at me,” Will insisted, still holding Dorian’s face in his hand. “No matter what happens, even if whatever this is doesn’t work out between us, you’re safe here. You’ll still be part of the Inquisition, and you’ll still be my friend.” He lowered his voice, his gaze intensifying ever so slightly. “And no one fucks with my friends. I don’t care how rich, or how powerful, or how influential they are. No one. Fucks. With my friends.” He pressed a crushing kiss to Dorian’s lips, pulling him closer. He moaned against the kiss, his mind already returning to what else he and Dorian could do in bed before the morning came.

The mage was well and truly shocked, yet touched by the words. He felt a swooping feeling in his chest as the other man pressed against him eagerly and he groaned into the kiss, moving to roll on top of him. He settled over him, sliding his leg between the other man’s thighs. William was warm and comfortable, he could easily see himself feeling safe here. It was the promise that no matter what happened between them, there would be no ill will. He hoped, dared to hope for that. It was foolish, but he didn’t care. He wanted it. “The things you say,” he murmured against the other man’s soft lips. He felt the sudden urge to take his time, to map out this body before him. There were more questions, but they could be asked later. 

Will gave a soft moan as Dorian laid over him, and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other man. The reaction he got was surprising; he was just speaking the truth. He didn’t expect Dorian to appreciate it so much. His length firmed the more they kissed and he rocked his hips up against Dorian’s. “I bet you can get me to say all sorts of things,” he chuckled, running a hand down the mage’s back to squeeze his rear. He tilted his head to kiss and suck at the side of Dorian’s neck again. His pulse began to quicken, his breathing becoming more ragged. “I’ll say anything you want me to if you roll me over and give it to me hard,” he breathed hotly.

Dorian felt a jolt of pleasure dance through him at the words and he smiled against the warrior. “Mmm, I can most definitely give you that,” he murmured before he pushed back, looking down at the man as he sat on top of him. It had been a while since someone requested that of him. “I rather like changing it up,” he said as he moved off of him, running his hands down the man’s chest, stopping to pinch at hardened nipples before he reached the nest of curls between his legs. He stroked the hard cock a few moments before he grinned and with a strength that surprised man who didn’t know him, Dorian flipped him over. “On your hands and knees, Inquisitor,” he purred.

A shiver raced up Will’s spine, shaking his shoulders in the process. Dorian’s words set his blood on fire and he obeyed, snatching up a pillow and pulling it closer. “It’s been a while since I was in this position,” he warned, the anticipation growing with every second. Usually he was the aggressor, the dominant one, but everything else he’d done with Dorian so far had been so sinfully amazing, he had to have it. And even though they hadn’t known each other for long, he trusted Dorian more than he did many of his other lovers. He hugged the pillow under his chest and spread his knees wide, the vulnerability of the position only making him want it more. 

Dorian ran a hand appreciatively over the man’s bare back, down to his rear to give the cheek a firm squeeze. Then he turned and plucked the bottle of oil up and poured a healthy measure into his hands before he reached out to circle the tight ring of muscle between Will’s cheeks. “I’ll be certain to make sure you are prepared then. I hope you have more stamina than I,” he teased, his other hand going to his cock, stroking it to full hardness as he pressed his finger into the hot body in front of him. By the Maker, he was tight.

Will tried to swallow the whimper in his throat as Dorian’s finger pressed into him. He relaxed and rocked back slightly into the other man’s touch, that whimper turning into a low moan. “More,” he breathed, goosebumps dancing up his spine as he felt Dorian work a second finger into his body. His mouth went dry and his cock twitched, dripping slightly when those talented fingers brushed over his prostate. “Fuck yes,” he moaned, still rocking his hips, wanting everything Dorian would give him. He already felt deliciously stretched, and he could only imagine how incredible it would feel to have Dorian’s cock inside of him.

William was absolute silk on his fingers, Dorian mused as he leisurely stroked himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers into the other man’s backside. His eyes watched greedily as the body stretched around him, swallowing him. His cock jumped at the thought of his length replacing his fingers. “I wonder if you would be able to take an entire hand,” he remarked out loud, musing as he pressed three fingers inside, twisting his arm as he flexed them. He couldn’t stand it much longer and he pulled back, pressing the head of his cock against Will. 

“Oh I shouldn’t have told you that bit about taking on challenges,” Will breathed, biting his lip as he felt the heat of Dorian’s cock against his entrance. He forced his body to stay relaxed, though he curled his fingers into the pillow to hide the slight tremble of his hands. He swallowed and looked over his shoulder at the mage, throwing him an almost accusatory look. “You’re sure taking your sweet time,” he muttered, though the words lacked any bite. His eyes widened the next second as Dorian began to press into him, stretching him, and he turned his face towards the bed again, moaning at the sensation. “All of it,” he gasped, pressing back to take more of Dorian’s cock. “I want all of it.”

Dorian bit back a groan as he felt Will push back on him, it caused him to chuckle. “Now who’s being impatient?” he teased but he was not a nice man. He smirked and leaned over the expanse of skin in front of him, kissing along the spine as he slipped a hand around front, curling his fingers around the hardness he found there as he continued to slowly thrust in. He nipped at the skin as he trailed his lips upwards, breathing hotly against an ear. “Now now, William. Moments like this need to be savored,” he murmured, swirling his thumb around the slick tip of his cock as he finally bottomed out in the other man, “Maker, you feel glorious.”

“Finally,” Will breathed in a shaking whisper as Dorian filled his body. He wasn’t used to his requests falling on deaf ears, of being teased like that. A strange mixture of frustration and excitement coursed through him, but it quickly disappeared as he lost himself in the pleasure. Tingles shot through his cock as Dorian teased the sensitive tip, the other man’s thick cock pressing against his prostate, making him buck back against him. He squeezed his muscles around him, moaning loudly. “Oh fuck yeah, that’s good,” he groaned, trying to move more against the mage. “Fuck me, baby,” he breathed, rocking his hips forward into Dorian’s gasp, seeking as much pleasure as his body could get.

Dorian shivered at the words that spilled from Will’s mouth and he was more than happy to comply. The sensation of having his cock in that hot vice was almost too much and he righted himself, reluctantly letting go of the thick member in favor of gripping the Inquisitor’s hips. He was so slick, so perfect, it was all too easy to let go of himself and slam into the other man, his head falling back as Will squeezed his muscles tightly around him. He didn’t just stay put, no. He was an active participant, pushing back needily against him that had Dorian panting and pushing faster.

A cry escaped Will’s lips as Dorian pounded into him, jarring his very bones with every powerful thrust. He rocked back to meet his thrusts, loving the feeling of being so stretched, so full, the sounds of their bodies slapping together. His cock was achingly hard and he reached down between his own legs to stroke himself, moaning wantonly into the pillow beneath him. Precum slicked his grip, his hand sliding easily over his hard flesh as he rocked back harder, greedily taking Dorian’s cock as fast and hard and deep as the mage gave it. He raised his face, swallowing harshly as he fought to form the words on his lips. “So good, Dorian,” he moaned, his face screwing up in pleasure. “Your cock feels amazing. I love being fucked like this by you.”

Dorian bit his lip as he dared to glance down, watching as his cock was repeatedly swallowed by Will’s open body. The man was an extremely quick study, that was for certain and he smiled at the thought that he found someone so open minded here. He groaned and thrust in completely, pressing himself flush against the other man as he let his hand go back around, covering Will’s hand over his cock and he just pushed in further, not withdrawing his cock. “Are you close, William?”

“Yes,” Will breathed in answer, his head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. He let Dorian guide his hand over his own cock, feeling the other man’s length speared deeply inside him, solid, umoving. “Don’t tease me like this, Dorian,” he choked out, their hands working over his throbbing flesh, milking more precum from the tip. He pushed back harder against Dorian, feeling his cock swelling, his balls heavy and full as they drew up against him. “Make me come,” he begged, unable to stand it any longer. “I need to come.”

Dorian moaned softly, kissing the middle of the other man’s sweat slicked back before he nodded, feeling a few of his own strands of hair starting to stick to his forehead. He pulled back, lifting one leg to brace it on the bed as he started thrusting into Will with purpose, giving himself over to the sweet pleasure. He hardened as he listened to their skin slap together, the delicious friction between them, and the delightful noises that came from the Inquisitor’s mouth. He threw his head back as he came, a shout that surely the rest of Skyhold below could have heard as he emptied himself into the other man.

“Yes! Oh, Maker… Dorian!” Will cried as he felt the liquid heat fill him. He nearly sobbed in pleasure as his cock jerked harshly in his hand, cum splurting from the tip with every pass of Dorian’s cock over his prostate. He stroked himself faster, moaning obscenely as the pleasure consumed him, squeezing out every last drop that he could. “Oh shit…” he breathed heavily as their movements slowed, a pleasant hum radiating through his body. He fell forward with a groan, collapsing over the bed, feeling sated and pleasantly sore. “You’re so good at that,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Dorian managed a tired smile as he gingerly slipped out of the other man and rolled to his side next to Will. “As are you,” he murmured, enjoying the feeling of bliss that seemed to radiate through him, a calm settling over his mind. “Though, I think we’ve rather made a mess of your bed. Such a shame.” He was only half joking as he lifted a hand and raked it through his hair, pushing the wild strands away from his eyes. “Mmm, you rose to the challenge quite well, I must say.”

“Bah, that’s what the servants are for. They’ll clean it up in the morning,” Will muttered, turning his face to look at Dorian. He returned Dorian’s smile and reached out to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. “We should get some rest,” he murmured, his eyes already trying to slide shut now that he was spent. A yawn split his face and he curled on his side, looking at Dorian with a sleepy look on his face. “I can have the servants bring up some breakfast for us in the morning before I have to go to meetings.”

The mage stared at the other man, once again shocked. He studied him carefully, reaching up with a hand to brush a few stray locks away from Will’s face. “You don’t want me to leave?” he asked, an eyebrow rising up, “You continue to turn my world upside down. I will admit that I fully expected to be kicked out of your quarters once we finished up for the night.”

“I’m not holding you hostage. You can go if you want,” Will answered, giving Dorian a puzzled look. Obviously he didn’t understand this relationship thing at all. Again, in his past any other lover he’d brought to his room would usually be gone by morning, sometimes saying goodbye, other times not. But this, he sort of thought Dorian would stay. “Did you say you wanted to give this relationship thing a try?” he asked. “I didn’t think sending you on your way after we were done would be a good way to start that off.”

Dorian laughed. “No, it certainly would not be a good way to start that off, but it’s happened before. It wouldn’t have surprised me now. I have to get used to a great many things, like you. They are changes that I welcome though, so it shouldn’t be like pulling teeth at all.” It felt strange, but he made himself more comfortable in the bed, his head sinking into the squishy pillow that smelled of spice and vanilla. “Mmm, one could get used to this.”

A smirk pulled at Will’s lips as he watched Dorian relax. He really did rather like the idea of an on-going relationship with this man, and he was eager to see how it would go. “I wholeheartedly agree.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You didn’t keep this one for very long,” Cassandra commented as Dorian handed her back the book she’d lent to him. She glanced around, then tucked the copy of  _ Swords and Shields  _ beneath her arm. She’d hesitated to even loan it to Dorian in the first place for fear that word would spread how much of a fan of Varric’s writing she was. But Dorian had been complaining about the lack of good books in the Inquisition library and she’d offered the first chapter of the romance serial to him. “What did you think of it?”

Dorian shook his head as he shook his head at her. “I almost rather wish you hadn’t, actually. I feel dumber for having tried to read it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m certain that it is a rather wonderful book, Maker knows what is going on in that head of yours when you read it. However the context of it and the certain dwarf who wrote it, sadly, does nothing for me,” he said, seeing her bristle at the way he turned down the book so quickly. “His crime serials are far more fascinating.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra huffed. “Aren’t you always bragging about how your tastes are so much better than everyone else’s? Now I know you’re lying. You have no taste at all.” She narrowed her eyes at him and turned slightly as if shielding the book from his criticizing words. “And why would I want to read the crime serials? I have enough issues to figure out in my own life. I don’t need to read about them.” Movement behind Dorian caught her eye and she tilted her head curiously, seeing the Inquisitor sneaking up, a finger pressed to his lips in a hush motion.

Will had to press his lips tightly together to keep himself from snickering. He’d spent the whole morning in the war room with his advisors, and he was nearly bored to tears. He needed something fun. Coming down the stairs from the Great Hall, he’d seen Dorian and Cassandra standing there talking. When he was close enough that he knew Dorian couldn’t escape even if he heard him coming, he ran past and slapped the mage on the ass with a resounding  _ SMACK!  _ He snorted with laughter and kept going, glancing over his shoulder.

Dorian wasn’t certain what happened, but the sound reached his ears before the stinging, bright pain bloomed over his backside. His eyes went wide, hands flying back to cover the injury, when he spotted the Inquisitor looking like the cat that got the canary. “WILLIAM!” he snapped before he shut his mouth and glanced around, looking for anyone else who might have seen and he let out a heavy sigh the next moment. His gaze fell to Cassandra the next moment. “Ah… I can explain…”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide and she pursed her lips, surprised at the interaction between the two men. It was childish, especially the way William was snickering, and yet there was something adorable about it at the same time. “No need to explain,” she said, taking a step back towards her training dummies. Dorian’s discomfort was almost tangible in the air and she didn’t want to embarrass him further. “I should get back to my training.” She glanced over at the Inquisitor, shaking her head slightly, and lowered her voice to add, “If you want to kick him for that, I would not blame you.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the other man, but there was something in him that felt playful about the whole thing. He wondered if this was new territory for the other man. It certainly was for him. He rubbed at his backside. “Well, I never…” he muttered and his eyes widened the next moment when he saw William actually  _ wink _ at him. “Why you!” He summoned a flash of fire and flicked it at the other man, grinning when it licked at the man’s rump, “HAH!”

Will yelped and jumped, slapping at the flame. He turned breathlessly and glared at Dorian, a grin splitting his lips the next moment. “Oh, you’re going to regret that,” he growled. This was a better reaction than he’d expected, Dorian playing with him when really he’d expected the mage to blush and hide at the open affection. He narrowed his eyes and ran back towards Dorian, giving a laugh when Dorian actually turned on his heel and ran. “You can’t outrun me!” he called, giving chase.

Dorian hadn’t the slightest idea what he was doing, but the excitement he felt, the lightness in his heart spurred him on and he ran up the steps into the Great Hall. “Oh ho! That only proves you don’t know me at all!” He skidded in front of the door that led to the rotunda, waving to Varric. “Do me a favor and trip the Inquisitor!” he shouted as he dashed inside.

“Varric, don’t you dare!” Will shouted as he came through the doors and gave a wide berth around Varric, who honestly just looked confused about what he was seeing. “HA!” Will laughed as he chased Dorian towards the rotunda. “If you want someone to trip me, ask someone with longer legs than a dwarf!” He had to give Dorian credit, the man was fast. He saw him skirt around the desk in the rotunda, and thought to go the other way around to head him off, but slammed into Solas instead. “Sorry!” he called with a laugh, not even bothering to stop and pick up the papers he knocked from the elf’s hands. 

“Fenedhis lasa,” Solas hissed after them, narrowing his eyes at their childish behavior as he bent to pick up the papers. This was the leader of the Inquisition? The man who bore his mark, destined to stop Corypheus? They were all doomed…

Dorian was in fantastic shape, but this was even starting to tax him. He ran across the battlements, sprinting towards the Commander’s office as he glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the distance. “Hah! You have to look out for Solas! He’s rather nondescript!” He laughed as he reached the door and yanked it open, quickly slamming it shut behind him and he leaned against it, panting hard. He blinked as he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Cullen staring at him with wide eyes. “Afternoon, Commander. Game of chess later?”

Cullen blinked at the sudden intrusion, the unexpected question. “Ah… sure?” he answered, wondering what could’ve caused Dorian to burst into his office so unannounced, looking so out of breath. He didn’t have to wonder for long.

How Will managed not to slam his face against the door, he would never know, but he didn’t slow down as he ran up the steps, turned the doorknob, and threw his weight against the door. He heard Dorian ‘oof!’ as he stumbled inside, his lungs burning and legs aching from the chase. “Ha! Now you’re - oh hey, Cullen,” he grinned, giving a wave to the Commander, who looked absolutely dumbstruck. Will grabbed Dorian’s wrist and tugged him towards one of the other doors, still grinning innocently at the blond templar. “Don’t mind us!” he said and dragged Dorian out onto the battlements.

Dorian felt a surge of adrenaline as he was caught and he laughed as he was hauled out onto the deserted battlements. High up above the rest of Skyhold, it rather felt like another world entirely. He watched as the door to Cullen’s office shut behind the two of them and, still panting, he raised an eyebrow at the Inquisitor. “Very well, you brute. You caught me.” 

“I knew I would,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s waist and pulling him closer. He was still breathless, the cool breeze whisking away the sweat on his face, and he captured Dorian’s lips in a heated kiss. A soft moan escaped him as he backed Dorian up, pressing him against the door to the Commander’s office, kissing him as forcefully as he wanted. 

Dorian shivered, though he wasn’t certain if it was from the cold or from the kiss, Will pushing up against him forcefully as he claimed his mouth. He playfully bit back at the other man’s lower lip before he slipped his tongue into the decadently sweet mouth, groaning as he could feel the Inquisitor’s length pressing up against his thigh. Then he remembered exactly where they were and he jerked back, his head thumping against the door. “William! Cullen is just on the other side!” he hissed.

“So?” Will asked, pressing his hips forward more, pinning Dorian there. “What, you afraid he might hear us?” As if Will gave a shit what Cullen thought. Or any of the rest of them for that matter. He grabbed Dorian’s hips, pulled him closer, then thrust him back against the door with another bang. A loud, obscene moan issued from his throat and he did it a second time. “Oh Maker, Dorian!” he shouted louder than was necessary. He leaned in and sucked at the side of Dorian’s neck, snickering against the warm skin as nothing happened. “See? He doesn’t care. And if he does, he’s not saying anything.”

Dorian shuddered against Will as the man made loud noises that Cullen no doubt heard. He felt bad for the Commander, he worked himself to death and now he had to endure this. He shook his head, feeling embarrassment wash over him. He hated himself for it, he didn’t want to be ashamed of enjoying himself. 

Will’s fingers curled around Dorian’s hips, grinning at him. “Don’t worry about it so much,” he said, his tone softer. “Wait until I drag you in there later and have my way with you on the Commander’s desk.  _ Then  _ you can worry about what he thinks.” He felt his length harden at the mere idea of it, the possibility of getting caught in the act, of Cullen finding out about it somehow even if no one walked in on them. He pressed another kiss to Dorian’s lips, desperate to taste the other man’s mouth, a genuine moan rumbling in his throat. 

Dorian couldn’t stop the whimper as Will well and truly ravished him. The thought of the Inquisitor taking him and pushing into him in such a public area. Cullen literally had hundreds of couriers in and out of his office all day. And most would just walk in even if he didn’t answer the door. “Maker’s breath,” he breathed, his length hardening at the thought. It was so forbidden to him and part of him truly felt unnerved by the idea. 

A grin spread slowly across William’s lips, feeling Dorian’s length pressing back against his own. “You like that idea?” he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. He rocked his hips against the mage’s again, leaning in to breathe hotly in his ear, “Then we will have to make it a reality.” He nibbled at the skin just below Dorian’s ear, nuzzling affectionately at his neck. “The possibilities in this place are endless.”

Endless became like the thoughts and scenarios in his head at the way Will breathed hotly in his ear. Everything Dorian had heard growing up, since he came out to his parents, told him, screamed at him that this was wrong. “Oh the shock and scandal. You will have to tell me the story of how noble little William Trevelyan became the terror he is today.” He couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped his lips and he rocked his hips against Will’s thigh that was nestled between his own.

Will pulled back slightly. “Terror?” he asked, a slight laugh in his voice. “That’s not the word I would choose for it.” Really, he wasn’t sure how to answer that. He’d always been this way. A grin spread across his lips as he looked at Dorian, still feeling playful and silly. “We’ve already pissed off Solas and confused the hell out of Cassandra and Varric. Wanna see what other trouble we can stir up?”

Dorian laughed out loud at that, reaching up to brush a few strands of Will’s hair from his face. “Well, seeing as how the whole of Skyhold knows what we’ve been up to, I’m blaming you for that, by the way. We might as well have some fun before they toss me from the mountain. And it will happen, when you aren’t looking. Enough people think I’m swaying your thoughts as is.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “I’d like to see them try,” he growled. “Let’s see how well this Inquisition does if its Inquisitor walks out and tells them to fuck off. Because if they try to get rid of you, that’s what I’ll do. They don’t get to decide who I spend my free time with.” The very idea made his blood boil. “No one tells me what to do.”

Dorian stood up straighter, smiling at the other man sadly. “Yes, well, you’d be surprised what some people are capable of.” He pressed a tender kiss to Will’s cheek. “But it is rather refreshing to find that there are still good men in the world.” He pulled back and crossed his arms, shifting his balance to one foot. “So, the Inquisitor wants to do something interesting. We could go mess with Cassandra, sit behind her giggling all while she’s training and make her think something is up. Or brandy. That’s always good any time of the day.”

“How about irritating Cassandra while we drink brandy?” Will suggested. The idea sounded brilliant to him. Without waiting for Dorian’s answer, he grabbed the mage by the wrist and dragged him along, wondering how many bottles they could sneak without causing too much of a fuss. 


	5. Chapter 5

His room was dark, save for the dying fire in the hearth, but that wasn’t why he couldn’t see the words on the pages as Dorian sat in his bed, covers pulled up around him as he read over the letter again. Some of the ink smudged as a tear fell onto the paper and he cursed in Tevene and wiped the drop off, blurring the words even more. He thought he had come to terms with this long ago. He knew one day soon Felix would die, before his prime, long before a decent man like him should have died. But that was life wasn’t it? Ever so brief. He wiped at his face as another sob wracked his frame and he closed his eyes tightly. “Damn it all.”

Will wondered where Dorian could be, after checking the nook in the rotunda and then the place in the garden where he and Cullen occasionally played chess, and found him in neither place. He hoped he was in his room. He hadn’t seen the mage at all that day, and he found that he strangely missed him. Perhaps this relationship thing was getting to him more than he realized. He tried the doorknob to Dorian’s room, and frowned when the handle didn’t turn. “Dorian!” he called, banging on the door. “Are you in there? Come on, open up!”

The headache that had been growing between his temples throbbed relentlessly with each knock on the door. He groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t wanted to be disturbed, if he had, he would have stayed out in the open, but this… he wanted to do this privately. “Go away, William. I’m not in the mood to entertain or play one of your games today,” he called out, wincing in pain as he did. He would need to find a health potion or something soon. He should be able to mourn pain free.

The frown on Will’s lips deepened. He’d never been turned away before, certainly not by Dorian, and he didn’t like the stuffy sound of the mage’s voice. “Are you sick?” he asked, but Dorian didn’t answer. “What’s wrong? Dorian, talk to me!” A growl almost escaped him when the silence met his ears and the door didn’t open. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, and he could feel his concern growing. “Alright, you have a choice. One, I can go get Varric or Sera and have them pick the lock on your door. Two, I kick the door down, which I really don’t think you’ll appreciate. Or three, you open the damn door and tell me what’s wrong!”

Anger at the whole situation bubbled forth and he looked at the door from his spot on the bed. “Vishante kaffas, you really can’t stand a world where you don’t get your every last whim. I do not feel like talking, Will. Leave me be to wallow in my own sorrows.” Oh he thought about freezing the door solid, he would love to see someone get through that, but he didn’t want to be cold. He already had enough sorrows on his plate as it was.

“I thought the whole idea of being in a relationship was caring about someone and letting them care about you?” Will asked loudly. “You know what? Fine. Be miserable!” He threw his hand up and turned to stomp away, muttering swears under his breath, but stopped in his tracks. No, he couldn’t just walk away. He wasn’t sure why, but it made his heart hurt to think of Dorian alone and upset. “Nope. Not good enough,” he muttered with a shake of his head as he turned around sharply, raised his knee to his chest, and gave Dorian’s door a one solid, massive kick.

Dorian’s eyes went wide in shock as his door very violently went flying off of the hinges, splinters and metal flying everywhere in a shower of dust. So much for that. It would take weeks alone to get the door replaced, and supplies were already limited as the reconstruction of Skyhold had taken priority. Anger filled Dorian and he flung the covers off of himself before he pushed himself out of the bed and grit his teeth so hard he could feel them cracking. “That’s real mature of you. Get out! I told you I don’t feel like being sociable! Is that so hard to understand!?”

“Yes!” Will shot back, almost surprised at Dorian’s anger. Then again, he had just completely destroyed the door. “Didn’t mean to kick it that hard,” he muttered, thinking the wood must’ve been older and in worse shape than he’d anticipated. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at it, but shook his head and looked to Dorian again. The poor man’s eyes were bloodshot with tears. “Tell me what’s happened,” he said, his voice softer as genuine concern lanced through him. He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what has you so upset.”

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Dorian muttered under his breath, seeing he was trying to move a mountain for all the good talking to Will was doing. “Fine,” he said, moving back to the bed and fetching the letter before he sat down on the edge. “Since you absolutely insist on knowing…” He looked down at the letter, feeling a fresh wave of sadness wash over him. “A letter regarding Felix. He… went before the Magisterium and told them of you. A glowing testimonial I hear.” He closed his eyes as the tears came, sliding down his cheeks. “Felix always was as good as his word.”

Confusion mixed with the concern Will felt. He didn’t understand how any of that could make Dorian upset. He tipped his head slightly, letting Dorian’s words run through his mind again.  _ Felix always was as good as his word.  _ Oh. Oh no. “Was?” Will asked cautiously, lowering his arms as he took a step towards the bed. He knew Felix was sick, and he knew that Felix and Dorian were close. He silently prayed that his suspicions were wrong. He didn’t want to see Dorian hurt like this. And this was something he couldn’t fix, couldn’t protect him from. Ice seemed to settle in his stomach as he waited for Dorian to calm enough to speak again.

Dorian almost didn’t want to say, as if speaking the words out loud would make them that much more real. Still the silence carried on between them and he knew that Will would accept nothing less than the truth. “He’s dead. The Blight, that cursed thing, finally caught up with him.” He felt more tears slip down his cheeks and onto the paper in front of him and shook his head and set the letter on his nightstand. He would have offered it to Will so he could read for himself, but he doubted the Inquisitor could read Tevene. Particularly tear-smudged Tevene. 

Disappointment made Will’s heart sink. He knew about the situation, but he’d hoped that somehow Dorian’s friend would overcome it, or that he would live much longer than this. “Dorian, I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely and put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. He wasn’t good at comforting anyone, he’d never really tried before, but his heart ached for Dorian. “I know he was your friend. You… you shouldn’t have to go through this alone,” he said and tried to pull Dorian closer.

“Don’t I?” Dorian asked, feeling the warmth from the other man’s hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t certain what to feel and he stood up. “Felix was there for me when a great many people were not. I have precious few friends. I could probably count them all on one hand and I just lost the best of them. With Felix, you knew there was hope for a better future. That things could be better.” He turned away, rubbing at his temples. “Felix used to sneak me treats when I would work late in his father’s study. Don’t get into trouble on my behalf, I’d tell him. To which he would always reply that he liked trouble.” He shook his head. “It feels as though a part of me died with him.”

Will sat quietly, letting Dorian talk. He could see him still holding back, still fighting to keep up appearances. He stood and moved closer to his lover. “You don’t have to do this,” he said softly. He wanted to hide Dorian away, to take away all the pain and grief he could see in his eyes, to make it better somehow. “Dorian, I can see how much you’re hurting. Don’t hold it in like this. It’s only going to make it worse.” He didn’t know where the words came from, he didn’t know if they would help at all, but they seemed right somehow. He gingerly reached out and touched Dorian’s shoulder again. “It’s okay to let it out. I’m not going to judge you. You’re safe with me.”

Dorian couldn’t remember a moment where he trusted anyone so much as to cry in front of them. Weakness of any kind was frowned upon in Tevinter. To cry in front of someone else, to expect them to not use it against you? It was unheard of. Something in Dorian broke then. He didn’t want to be like that any more. He was so tired of having to constantly look over his shoulder to see if someone was about to stab him in the back. He didn’t want to care what people thought of him. He wanted to mourn his friend. The first sob sounded like all the air rushing from his lungs and he bowed his head, unable to stop the flow of tears. 

Will grabbed Dorian up and held him tightly, feeling the other man’s shoulders shake with sobs. He felt like shit, knowing how bad Dorian hurt and knowing he could do nothing to fix it. And it made him sad. He wondered at that. He’d never really felt sad for someone else feeling sad before. “It’s okay,” he whispered, his arms like a vice around Dorian. “You’re safe with me,’ he repeated, hoping to the Maker that something, anything he was doing would help Dorian in some small way. “I’ve got you.”

Dorian let his arms come up around the other man, his hands fisting into his clothes as he turned his face into the other man’s neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried like this. He had certainly never been held so tightly before by anyone. Certainly not his father nor mother. He closed his eyes and cried because he could, because he needed to, feeling his knees buckle, but trusted that Will had them both. He realized that they had sank to the floor together and he cried harder, wanting to believe in the words he spoke. Could it really be so simple. 

He wasn’t certain how long they stayed like that on the floor, Will rubbing a hand over his back in soothing circles, but finally his tears dried and the sobs lessened he swallowed thickly and pulled back, still feeling like the world was wrong that it was missing a good man from it. He looked to his ruined door and shook his head. “Well, I suppose I should have known you would have kept your word.”

“I’ve never lied to you before, have I?” Will asked, looking over at the broken door as well. Maybe he should’ve felt bad about it, but somehow he just didn’t. He gave a shrug and looked at Dorian, relieved that he had calmed a bit. “You’ll just have to come stay in my room,” he said causally. He looked around at Dorian’s room, wrinkling his nose. “I think you’d like it better in there anyway. This room is too small. And mine’s warmer,” he added, thinking of how the mage was always complaining about the cold. 

Dorian followed Will’s gaze around the room. He had done his best to make it livable, but there was only so much one could do to polish horse shit. He laughed despite his situation. “One would have thought that was your plan from the start, William.” He sighed and rubbed at his cheek as he sat up straighter, feeling the chill curl around him. “Fine, very well, you’ve twisted my arm, but I wasn’t joking when I said I didn’t feel like entertaining. I don’t feel like being out among other people right now. I just want to be in my own world for a little while.”

“Alright. Then we just have to get to my quarters as quickly as possible,” Will said, tapping at his chin as he thought over the quickest way to get there, how to keep prying eyes away. “I could get Sera to cause a distraction and we sneak through,” he suggested. “Or we can just walk straight through and tell anyone who tries to bother us that they can fuck off. I’m good with either way.” His expression softened and he cupped Dorian’s jaw. “I just don’t want to see you hurting like this. And I don’t want you to have to deal with anything else until you’re ready to. But I couldn’t let you hide it from me.”

Dorian found himself leaning into the other man’s hand, touched by the simple gesture. That he would trouble himself with him when all he had to do was walk away like so many others. He reached up, wiping a few tears from his face. “Thankfully, it seems as though Felix wasn’t the only decent sort running about Thedas,” he murmured, covering Will’s hand with his own, “Let’s just walk. If anyone bothers us, I’m certain you can just kick them out of your way.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will kept Dorian hidden away in his room for three days, telling anyone who inquired about it that the mage was sick. He assured them that all was being handled by the healers, and he went on about his day, satisfied that no one would pester Dorian. The fourth morning, however, something felt off. He sensed it the second he walked into the Great Hall after having shared breakfast in his room with his lover. It felt as if he were being watched, more so than usual, anyway. He drew to a stop as an overly tall figure moved to block his path and he nearly gave a shout of surprise. “Mother Giselle,” he breathed, taking a step back. It wasn’t that she was so tall, it was just that ridiculous fucking hat on her head. “You startled me.”

“Ah, my lord Inquisitor,” the revered mother started, looking past his shoulder to make certain that the mage hadn’t followed him downstairs. “I trust that the Tevinter is recovering well?” she inquired, not particularly concerned about the man, but it was polite to ask. “I… have news regarding him. I have been in contact with his family, House Pavus out of Qarinus, are you familiar with them?”

Something sent up a warning flag in his mind, and he just barely managed to keep a neutral expression on his face. “I’ve heard Dorian speak of them, but I’ve never met them,” he answered honestly. Why would she be in contact with Dorian’s family? And why did she have to speak in that half-whispering voice that was like nails on slate to his nerves? “And what does House Pavus want?” he asked, thinking he would very much like to have words with Dorian’s father. 

“I have received word about their unique situation. The family has sent a letter regarding the estrangement from their son and pleading for my aid.” She studied the Inquisitor, knowing that they had grown close, but how close was up for debate. She needed to know if he could be swayed. “They wish to arrange a meeting, quietly, without telling him about it. They fear that is the only way he will agree to come.” 

“And you want me to be the one to take him there,” Will finished for her in a deadpan. Once again, he was reminded of why he never was a big fan of the Chantry. No way was he about to start lying to Dorian to manipulate him in some way. He hadn’t once lied to the man, and he wasn’t going to start now. Still, his curiosity about why Dorian’s family wanted to talk piqued his interest. He found that he had no problem lying to Mother Giselle. “You’re probably right. I don’t think he would willingly go talk to them. But I’m sure I could get him there.” He offered her his most charming smile. “Did they happen to mention what they wanted to talk to him about?” he asked, keeping his tone innocently curious.

The mother sighed and looked around before back at the Inquisitor. “They are concerned for him, I think. They do not understand why he came to be with the Inquisition. They want him to come home. If it is beneficial to both parties, how can we not do what we can to make it so everyone is in a better place than before?” She licked her lips nervously, “The family requested that I be the one to travel with him to Redcliffe for the meeting, they believe that I could keep him calm.”

Anger boiled in William’s veins to think of Dorian’s family trying to take him away. Yet he managed to keep his voice calm. “Are you sure that’s the best option?” he asked. “Dorian doesn’t trust easily. If you haven’t spent much time with him, I think he might not agree to go.” He offered her a reassuring smile again. “Don’t worry, I won’t tip him off. I’ll just tell him there’s dealings in Redcliffe I need his help with. He’s pretty well recovered from his illness. He’ll be jumping at the chance to go out on a mission with me. Why don’t you just let me handle this?”

Giselle studied the Inquisitor hesitantly. The father had been very adamant that she be the one to accompany the mage to the inn for the meeting. The letters she had been exchanging had been very specific in that regard and the latest had come with some… medication… for the young man. She was certain that the Inquisitor wouldn’t agree to that. “It is just to speak with a family retainer that they have sent in their stead, but it is of course, up to you. If you think that would be best, I will refer to your judgement in the matter. I was only looking out for his best interests.”

Her words only sent up more red flags in his mind, strengthening his resolve that he should be the one to go with Dorian, if Dorian agreed to go at all. But he had to be careful. If he seemed too adamant about it, she might become suspicious. “Well,” he drawled slowly, “if you really think that you are better suited to it, then I suppose I should trust your judgment. Forgive me for thinking I might know him better than you, that was foolish of me. I’m sure you can convince him much easier than I can. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word,” he said and gave her a slight bow, then turned to leave.

Mother Giselle reached out and grabbed his arm. “Forgive me, Inquisitor, that is not what I was thinking.” She reached into her robes and withdrew the letter and offered it over to him. “He and I are not on the best of terms and I know that the both of you have become rather close. I just want to see this work out for everyone’s best interests. If it is something Lord Pavus wishes to pursue and it is of the best interest to all parties, who are we to interfere?”

Will took the letter, being careful to not appear too eager, and opened it, reading it over. It took everything he had to keep his hands from shaking. He folded the letter and carefully tucked it into an inside pocket of his coat. “I’ll handle it, Mother Giselle,” he promised and bowed again, waiting for her to turn to leave. Keeping his stride calm and graceful, he walked towards his quarters, his mind racing. But the second he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He raced up the stairs, taking two at a time. “DORIAN! HOLY SHIT, DORIAN!” he roared as he pulled the letter out and waved it above his head, even before he reached the top of the stairs. “You are not going to believe this shit!”

Dorian glanced up from the book he had settled down to read, papers spread out in front of him on the small table by the fire. The past few days he had settled into the Inquisitor’s rooms without having to worry about other people coming to visit or judge him or whatever it was they wanted to do. He had been grateful for it and surprised to find that sex wasn’t the only thing on William’s mind. He had been there for him, quiet and understanding while he talked of Felix and shared stories of their friendship. He blinked over at the warrior now, seeing the letter he waved in his hand and the way he shouted. “A letter? Some poor soul write you a naughty letter? Do let them down easily. I would not be as forgiving were you to receive a second one.”

“Ah… not exactly,” Will said, his heart pounding as he walked closer. Damn it all, he didn’t want to see Dorian even more upset, not after everything he’d just dealt with, the grief of losing Felix. Now to throw his family in on top of it all? Talk about kicking a man when he was down. “You know that whole expression about not killing the messenger? Just keep in mind,  _ I’m  _ the messenger,” he said and offered the letter over to Dorian. “It’s from your father.”

Whatever he had been expecting Will to say, that hadn’t been it. Had they heard about Felix’s death too? As if they would write him about that. He doubted that was the case, judging by the expression on the Inquisitor’s face. It was as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs and a cold bucket of water thrown over his head. “From my father,” he repeated, hoping that he had heard wrong, but Will only nodded, “I see.” He cleared his throat. “And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?” He resisted the urge to just throw the bloody thing into the fire. 

“A meeting,” Will answered. “They want to talk to you. They wanted Mother Giselle to bring you to them without telling you. Hell, I had to tell her that I wouldn’t tell you just so I could get that letter,” he said, nodding at it. He snorted at the idea all over again. “As if you’d actually go anywhere with her. I knew something always felt off about her, and now I know why. Conniving bitch…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Anyway, what are we doing to do about this?”

Dorian felt an anger rise up inside of him and it compelled him to rise to his feet, holding his hand out to Will. “Let me see this letter,” he said, feeling sick as he took the parchment in hand and opened it up, his anger only growing as he read over the words. “I know my son?” he hissed, “What my father knows of me could barely fill a thimble! This is so typical of him. Not even one mention of Felix, nor Alexius. Never mind they’ve been family friends for years. I’d be willing to bet that this retainer is a henchman, hired to hit me over the head and drag me back to Tevinter where my father can put me under his heel once again.” He shuddered at what else he might do. “Or… finish what he started,” he muttered, crumbling up the letter and throwing it to the floor.

Will didn’t know what to make of that, and he wasn’t certain what to say or do. An anger rose up in him again at the thought of someone trying to take Dorian away, especially against his will. “What do you want to do?” he asked cautiously. “If you want to ignore it, we can. I wouldn’t blame you one bit. Or if you want to go, just to tell ‘em to fuck off, I’ll make sure no one lays a hand on you.” He paused, trying to read the expression on Dorian’s face. “It’s up to you. Whatever you decide, you know I’m on your side here.”

“You do have such a way with words,” Dorian commented, trying to draw himself back into some sense of security, “As much as I am loathe to admit. We should go, meet this so called family retainer. If it’s a trap, we attack and kill everyone. You’re good at that. If it’s not…” He trailed off and licked his lips as he looked to the crumpled letter on the floor, “We send the poor man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his wit’s end.” He moved and sat back down on the couch, rubbing at his face. He didn’t need this. Not now.

“They did this on purpose, you know,” Will said and sat down next to him, reaching over to rub at his back. “I don’t think it’s just a coincidence that they chose now to do this. They’re hoping you’re all messed up because of Felix’s death and that they can use that to their advantage to persuade you. Fucking vultures.” He shook his head, his dislike for Dorian’s family growing even more. “If you’re sure you want to go, then let’s go. I almost hope it is a trap. It’s been a few days since I’ve killed some assholes.”

Dorian managed a sad chuckle for him. “You still might very well get that chance. Family retainer or not.” He waved his hand in the air. “Let’s go. I’d rather not let this fester any longer than it already has. I want to be done with this and have whoever it is sent on their way.”


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to the Hinterlands didn’t last as nearly as long as Dorian would have liked. Far too soon, he and the Inquisitor were riding into Redcliffe and dismounting their horses outside of the inn. It seemed rather quiet, more so than usual and he tied his horse to the railing. “I don’t like this. Aren’t there usually more vagabonds hanging about outside?” he muttered, hand clenching as he wanted to reach for his staff, but pushed open the door to the inn instead. “Damn, no one here. This does not bode well.”

Will kept one hand on the hilt of his sword, his muscles tensed in anticipation of an attack. “This doesn’t make any sense,” he muttered. There should have at least been this family retainer that the letter had spoken of. But there wasn’t a single person in sight. And yet the hair on the back of his neck still stood up. He felt like they were being watched. 

Halward Pavus stood silently in the shadows, watching his son. He hadn’t seen the young man since their last argument, since Dorian had fled to the south to join the Inquisition. A slight scowl crossed his face when he saw the Inquisitor with him and not Mother Giselle. This was not going according to plan. He inwardly scolded himself for trusting that woman with such a task. Obviously she was not up to it. Still, he had come too far to give up now. “Dorian,” he said and stepped out of the shadows.

If his blood could freeze in his veins, he was positive that it would have done so in that moment. His spine stiffened and he turned his head towards the voice. He picked him out instantly, being the only one in the building. His heart sank further. “Father,” he muttered and looked around again before he forced himself to focus on the man, “So, what? The whole story about the family retainer was what? Just a smokescreen? I should have known you would have lied to bring me here. What is this? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

“So you were told,” Halward said calmly. He’d expected Dorian’s reaction to be less than accepting and had prepared himself for such, so it was easy to keep his temper. He looked to the young man accompanying his son. “I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

Will nearly snorted, keeping his hand resting on the sword on his hip. So this was Dorian’s father. He sized the man up with a glance. Magister Pavus didn’t seem so intimidating to him, but then he had to remind himself that the man was a magister. Appearances could be deceiving. And who knew who else might be there, hidden away in the shadows waiting to strike? Will was not about to let his guard down now. 

Dorian could hardly see anything but red. Of all the things, his father fucking apologizes to the Inquisitor. Where was his apology? He could see now that he was nothing more to his own father than a pawn. “Of course not. Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor! What would people think?” He threw his own father’s words back at him, and it felt oddly satisfying.

A heavy sigh escaped Halward. Why had he hoped that something had changed? Even though he knew in the back of his head that this would be Dorian’s reaction, some small part of him had hoped that it would be different. Perhaps being in the south had changed the young man’s views, had shown him how good he had it at home. But no. He shook his head slightly. “This is how it has always been.”

“Why don’t you just say whatever it is you have to say?” Will spat. He had the distinct impression that the longer they were there, the worse this was going to be for Dorian. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. “You went to all the trouble to get him here. So talk to him.”

Oh yes, that would be fantastic, the icing on top of the proverbial cake. “Yes, father. Talk to me, let me hear how mystified you are by my anger. That I was being selfish by leaving, staining your good reputation all because I was throwing a tantrum!” He was shaking by the time he finished, clenching his fists so hard he could feel the nails breaking the skin. If his father dared try to lump everything onto him... Ooooh, his blood boiled at the thought of it. 

Years of dealing with his son had taught Halward that losing his temper now would get him nowhere. In fact, he suspected that was the very thing Dorian wanted, for him to shout and curse in front of the Inquisitor so Dorian could play the victim again. And it wasn’t missed that Dorian offered no explanation about all of this to the Inquisitor, nor did he overlook the dangerous gleam in the Inquisitor’s eyes as he stood protectively at Dorian’s side. So his suspicions were true. “This display is uncalled for,” he said, keeping his voice level. “This is not what I wanted.”

“I was never what you wanted, father. Or had you forgotten?” Dorian spat, raking a hand through his hair, not caring at the moment how it looked, how he looked. The anger was washing over him. He remembered that Will was there with him and he turned, looking at his lover, “You are already aware that I exclusively prefer the company of men. When my father learned, he was furious. They had already set up an arranged marriage for me. A perfect match, or so I’m told, because of the strong magic that flows in our blood. But I wouldn’t put on a show. I don’t want to hide who I am any more. I don’t want to hide away my deviant and shameful flaws. They are only shameful to you!” He spat at Halward,  “And when I refused…” He looked back to his father, the wound torn open, fresh and painful, “You tried to… change me.”

It hurt to see his son so upset, to see the pain so evident in Dorian’s eyes. “Dorian, if you would only listen to me,” he began, but paused and swallowed. He wasn’t going to get far in this conversation, especially not with the Inquisitor there. He’d been counting on talking to his son alone. That was his only option at this point, to try and get Dorian alone. He would have to choose his words carefully, play his cards just right. There might not come another opportunity to try this again. “I only wanted what was best for you,” Halward said sincerely. “Why you cannot see that, I will never understand. This is not the life I want for you. I have always had your best interests at heart.”

“No, you wanted what was best for you! Your fucking legacy. Anything for that.” Dorian had to choke back the sob that was in his throat and he turned, walking away to catch his breath as he leaned over the table. “Everything I did, everything I accomplished, I did it for you and when I come out to you. Bear my heart and soul on my sleeve, you turned me away, threatened me with a blood ritual. Not once have you even offered me an apology! You go behind my back to arrange this meeting where you think Mother Giselle would be escorting me. What did you think she would do for you? Knock me over the head the moment I walked in the door?”

“I’d hoped she could be a mediator for us,” Halward answered, not moving from his spot. Was that what Dorian truly wanted? An apology? If that was what it took to get Dorian to listen to him, he could do that. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when the Inquisitor stepped closer to Dorian.

Will laid a hand on Dorian’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades to calm him. “Easy,” he murmured. At least he’d had experience with this now, he knew what comforted Dorian the most after having dealt with Felix’s death. He shot a look over at Dorian’s father, then looked to Dorian again. “Let’s just leave,” he said, not caring enough to keep his voice low. Let Halward hear him. He didn’t give a shit. “We can go back to Skyhold and just forget this shit. You know everyone there cares for you. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to put up with his bullshit. Fuck him.”

Dorian took a measure of strength from the words and the hand at his back. Funny how it was the little things that gave you the most in the darkest of times. “I agree,” he breathed out out and narrowed his eyes at the man he had once called father, but lost his anger at the look on the man’s face. He just shook his head and turned, following the Inquisitor out of the inn. The sun was bright compared to the darkness of the inn, but Dorian found himself stifled. “I need air,” he murmured, going to their horses, “Some time to think. Your balcony should do the trick.”

Damn it. Halward hurried after the two of them. “Dorian, wait! Please!” he called, stopping at the doorway with a pleading look on his face. “You didn’t give me a chance to speak.” Damn that Inquisitor. Halward could see now just how much influence the man had over his son. “You didn’t give me the chance to apologize,” he choked out, his throat tight, the words bitter on his tongue. He didn’t feel he owed Dorian an apology, but if that was all it took, then he could swallow his pride enough to give it. “Please, come back inside. Talk with me. Truly talk with me, if for once in our lives.”

Dorian paused as he started to pull himself up onto the horse, looking over at his father with a shocked look on his face. That he hadn’t been expecting and he looked to the Inquisitor, trying to judge what he thought of the sudden outburst. He let go of the saddle and faced the man again, it was true, he hadn’t let him speak, but every time the man opened his mouth he had wanted to seal it shut. Maybe he should give him a chance to speak his mind. He looked to William, “If I’m not back out here in fifteen minutes, come in and drag me out.”  

“Alright,” Will said, leaning over the horn of the saddle, shooting a menacing look at Magister Pavus. He didn’t like this at all, but if Dorian truly wanted to speak to his father, to give the older man a chance to apologize, then Will wasn’t about to stand in his way. But at the same time, he wasn’t about to let something happen to Dorian either. “Fifteen minutes and then I’m coming in there,” he said, making certain that Dorian’s father heard him.

Halward gave a slight bow and stepped aside to let Dorian back through the door, then closed it behind them. “I only wanted to talk to you,” he said, feeling his throat constrict slightly. “To hear your voice again.” Admitting such things had never been easy for Halward Pavus, to swallow his pride, to confess how deeply he missed his son. The thought of never seeing Dorian again, that Dorian would risk his life for this Inquisition, evoked such fear and pain in his heart like he’d never known. And he would do anything to get his son back. “I came to ask you to forgive me for betraying your trust.”

Dorian swallowed thickly turning on his heel to face his father, his back bumping against one of the tables, jostling the cups there. “You taught me to hate blood magic. The resort of a weak mind. Isn’t that right? Then I come to find out you planned on doing just that to me. Without my knowledge or consent. You could have killed me or worse! I don’t think I can forgive you for that. You’ve hurt me, that you can’t accept me for who I am, that you would rather give up all that I am in preference to scandal.”

“Oh Dorian,” Halward sighed. “Can you still not see? It was about so much more than that. I wanted to do what was best for you. I wanted you to have a better life than this.” He moved to a table that held a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured a healthy measure into each, picked one up and drank deeply from it, then refilled it and offered the other to Dorian. “Am I not allowed to care about you anymore? Is your mother not? We both still care deeply about you. We’re concerned.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the drink, but his father had drunk from the same bottle. He reached out and took the glass. “You are allowed to care for me, but resorting to blood magic to fix everything you see wrong? After everything you raised me to believe in? We were supposed to be better than the others, father. You lowered yourself to their level by even thinking that blood magic could change me. You were willing to give up the son you claimed to love and perform a blood ritual. Actions speak louder than words, father. Your decisions spoke volumes that day. I won’t be coming back. Not until I do the right thing and help the Inquisition stop one of our own darkspawn magisters from destroying the world,” he said, a little breathless before he drank deeply from the cup, setting it down firmly on the counter. It was sweet.

“It was out of desperation,” Halward admitted. “Not a decision I wanted to make, but at the time I felt there was no other option. I regret many things about that day.” He sighed and looked at the glass in his hand, then sipped from it again. He hesitated, once again trying to choose his words carefully, though he didn’t know if there was a careful way to say what he wanted. “That was still no reason to run off and join this Inquisition. And I fear what sort of influence that man, the Inquisitor, has over you.” He looked up and met Dorian’s eyes. “I thought you were stronger than to allow someone to control you, Dorian.”

The absurdity of the statement caused Dorian to laugh. “And here all these Southerners were worried about my influence over the Inquisitor.” He looked bitterly at his father. “As much as you would like to think, I didn’t join the Inquisition in defiance of you or any rash decision on my part. I joined the Inquisition because it was the right thing to do.” He grabbed up his cup and drained it, setting it down again. “Once, I had a father who would have known that. I can see he no longer exists. If he did. I would also tell them that he has absolutely NO RIGHT to talk about the Inquisitor that way. You don’t fucking know him, you don’t get to make those types of assumptions about him.”

“Do you know what they say about that man?” Halward countered, a bit of heat rising in his voice for the first time since Dorian had arrived. “His reputation is widely known, especially since this all began. They say he will bed  _ anyone  _ who suits his fancy.” He pressed his lips to a thin line and shook his head. “Do not fool yourself, Dorian. You are not special to him. He will use you until he grows bored of you, then cast you aside. I will not see my son used like that! As some plaything of this self-important philanderer.”

“Don’t you wield those words as if they were a weapon. I know of his reputation. He has been honest with me about it from the get go. When we started our whole love affair, he told me himself he didn’t see it going past a night or two until I asked for more. As he hasn’t tried to use a blood ritual on me to change my mind about that, I am more inclined to believe him than you! I am sick of sitting here listening to this. We’re done. When you think you can have a civil conversation without using any underhanded tactics, you’ll know where to find me.” He turned, stumbling only once as he reached the door to the inn and stepped outside into the light. His head was spinning, anger flowing through his veins at his father’s words. How dare he.  How DARE he.

Will had been just about to dismount his horse and go check on them when Dorian came out of the inn. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile and he held out the reins to Dorian’s horse. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” he said and sat up straighter in the saddle. Movement in the doorway caught his attention; Halward Pavus stood there absolutely glowering at them, looking as though he could spit nails as Dorian climbed up on his own horse. Will did the only thing he could think of. He grinned brilliantly and waved. “I’m guessing that didn’t go the way he wanted,” he commented lightly as he turned his horse to head back towards Skyhold. His smile faltered when he took in the state of Dorian, who looked slightly dazed, sweat breaking out on his forehead. “Are you alright?”

It took Dorian a moment to register that the Inquisitor had said anything, his horse obediently falling into step with Will’s own. His head was fuzzy and he dared to say he felt faint, almost as if… He groaned and gripped his reins tighter as he looked over to Will, slouching over his horse. “I do believe my father drugged me.” He thought over the encounter, pouring from the bottle into two cups. “Vishante kaffas, he must have already poured whatever it was into the cup before he offered it to me. That man,” he growled and gripped the reins so tightly, his knuckles turned white. “So concerned he was about what you would do to me… My own flesh and blood was ready to knock me out and drag me back to Tevinter to finish what he started.”

“Shit,” Will breathed, alarm shooting through him. “What do I do?” he asked. “Do we need to get you to the healers?” He was torn between racing Dorian back to Skyhold, or turning back and kicking the shit out of Magister Pavus. He narrowed his eyes and looked back over his shoulder. “If I ever see that man again, I’ll kill him.” He pressed his lips thin and drew a long inhale through his nose. But the way Dorian’s head nodded had him more concerned than anything and he pulled his horse to a stop. “Get over here with me,” he said. “I’ll get us back to Skyhold and get you to the healers.”

Dorian blinked slowly at William for a moment before he tried to dismount his horse. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but…” He hated the foggy sensation over his mind like a cloud. It made it impossible to think. “My father wouldn’t have done this unless he had a plan… not going to let me walk away so easily.” He felt tears on his face at the admission. All the emotion his father had put into his words, how much he and mother missed him. Lies, all of it. “You might get that ambush you were so dearly hoping for.” He felt his heart clench at that, if anything were to happen to Will because of him, he would never forgive himself.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to have you out of it during the fight,” Will said, pulling Dorian up behind him on the horse. “Hold on as tight as you can. I’ll get us out of here.” He wrapped Dorian’s arms around his own waist, his eyes darting about looking for anything suspicious. He couldn’t see anyone, but he felt eyes on him again and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. “Shit,” he hissed and spurred his horse forward at breakneck speed, hoping to outrun whatever asshole agents Dorian’s father had hired. “Stay with me, Dorian. Stay awake. Keep talking.”

Dorian found himself smiling against Will’s back for the first time that day, despite the danger they suddenly found themselves in. He tightened his grip the best he could. “I think you are the first person who has ever told me to keep talking, Amatus,” he murmured, his words slurring as he leaned against the other man, “Kaffas, if I just had more sense about me, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

For a split second, Will wondered what that word meant. He’d never heard Dorian utter it before.  _ Amatus.  _ But he didn’t have long to think about it as he heard the thunder of horses behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see three riders following them. “Piss,” he growled. “Dorian, hold on.” He urged his horse faster, wondering if he even had the ability to outrun the agents. His horse was not built for speed, especially not with the two of them mounted on it, and Dorian barely able to balance himself. 

He gasped when a spell shot past him, the icy blast of it chilling the air near his cheek. And even as his mind registered what he was up against, he couldn’t have anticipated what happened next. The air crackled with the sound of an ice spell being cast, Will’s horse gave a scream, and the animal flipped over, throwing him and Dorian to the ground. 

It took Will a moment to clear his mind, realizing what had happened. “Dorian!” he cried, turning frantically to find his lover. The mage lay only a few feet from the horse, whose hooves were frozen to the ground. “Shit, Dorian,” he breathed and hurried over, shaking him, and nearly sobbed in relief when Dorian gave a groan. “Stay here. I’ll handle these bastards.” He stood and drew his sword, putting himself between Dorian and the mages who were dismounting their horses now, preparing to do whatever it took to get Dorian back. He twirled his sword once, getting a better grip on it. “C’mon you sons of bitches!”

Dorian panted as he rolled to his side, his body aching and yet numb in a horrible way. The next time he saw his father, he was going to give him the same terrible sedative and then let him decide what he thought was good parenting. He knew his parents loved him, but that broke his heart the most. They actually believed that they were doing this for his own good. “Don’t… don’t let them take me,” he pleaded, the sound coming out as a sob and he let his eyes wander around the battlefield. He tried to summon his magic, but with a despairing cry, he realized that his father must have also slipped him magebane. “Kaffas…”

Will blocked the first spell fired at him with his shield, his mind working quickly. His only hope for defeating them was to draw them closer. He suddenly wished he’d brought Sera or Varric to fill these assholes with arrows, or even Solas to fight back against them. He couldn’t charge forward, that would leave Dorian vulnerable. He drew back, crouching down over Dorian, and used his shield to protect both of them. “We’re getting out of this. Together,” he promised, cringing slightly as his shield was hit with fire, making the metal hiss in the cooler air, his arm starting to burn. “Fuck.” He grit his teeth, his muscles tensed as he heard them drawing closer, hitting the shield again, obviously trying to make him drop it. “Trust me,” he hissed to Dorian, then lowered his shield a fraction. “I yield! I yield!”

“Drop your sword,” one of them called in a heavy accent, and Will complied. It took everything he had to keep hold of that damned shield, but he managed it. He peered over the top of it, the heat making the air a watery haze, and he was nearly relieved at how close the agents were to him now. In one fluid movement, he stood suddenly and slammed the hot piece of steel to the agent’s face. Sizzling and crackling filled the air as the man screamed and fell to the ground.

“I don’t need a sword to kill you,” Will hissed and turned to the next, bashing the man with the shield as well, knocking him to the ground. With more pleasure than it should have given him, he stomped on the man’s throat, crushing his windpipe. He turned quickly, looking for the third. His eyes widened when he saw the man crouched over Dorian, grabbing him up to use him as a human shield. “Let him go,” Will snarled, tossing away the shield and picking up his sword again. 

“Stay back!” the agent demanded, though his voice wavered in fear. “I’ll kill him!” He thrust his free hand out, unable to use his staff and hold onto Dorian at the same time. And a smirk pulled at his lips as lightning crackled through the air, making the Inquisitor jerk and fall to his knees. “Time to take Master Pavus home,” he nearly purred.

Dorian’s eyes widened as he saw the Inquisitor fall to the ground. “William!” he cried out, gritting his teeth the next moment before he leaned his head forward only to knock it back against the man who held him. Pain zinged through his skull at the contact, but it loosened the man’s hold on him. He words slurred when he tried to pull away, “I’m already home. I’m not going back to Tevinter for my father, I’m sure as hell not going back for you!” 

It took Will a moment to catch his breath. The strike of lightning had made every muscle in his body seize painfully, forcing all the air from his lungs. “You… fucking… asshole,” he gasped and got to his feet again to stalk forward. The agent still had his hands clasped over his nose, and his eyes filled with fear as the Inquisitor drew closer. And Will loved that, loved seeing the realization flash in the man’s eyes that he was about to die. With a snarl, he thrust his sword forward into the agent’s gut. “No one takes what’s mine,” he growled, jerking the sword upward, through the man’s torso, splitting him open. He relished in the spray of blood that showered over him. With a snort, he pulled his sword back and turned to Dorian. “Are you alright?” he asked, almost frantically, looking his lover over.

Dorian groaned as he pushed himself up, the effort making him shake. “Rather weak from whatever my father drugged me with, but I imagine I’ll survive.” He looked up at Will, alarmed at how much blood he saw on the other man, though, he drew in a deep breath at the realization that it was mostly the other man’s. “I feel like I should apologize to you. I didn’t mean to drag you into the middle of a family feud.” He reached out and gave the Inquisitor’s arm a squeeze. “But I’m so very grateful that you were here.”

A gasp of relief escaped Will and he grabbed Dorian up in a tight hug. He wouldn’t admit how frightened he was, but his heart hammered rapidly against his ribs and his shoulders shook slightly. “Don’t apologize for this,” he breathed. “It isn’t your fault. You didn’t choose your crazy parents.” He still couldn’t believe that Dorian’s own father would do this. He pulled back only to kiss Dorian firmly, anger and fear still blazing through him. “Fuck,” he gasped as he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Dorian’s. “We have to get back.” 

He turned towards the agonized groaning of his horse, seeing the poor animal’s legs were broken, and he frowned. “Shit,” he hissed and set his jaw as he put the horse out of its misery. The agent whose face had been burned by the shield was still whimpering, laying on the ground, part of the skin torn away and still melted to the front of Will’s shield. Without a word, Will ended him as well, then turned to Dorian. “You think you can manage to stay on a horse long enough to get home?” he asked, going to retrieve two of the agents’ horses to take them back to Skyhold.

Dorian nodded, sad to see William put down his own horse. He never should have come to meet his father. He struggled once, twice to get up on the horse and cursed under his breath. “Vishante kaffas, I might need your help once more,” he admitted and let the man help him up into the saddle. From up there, he was able to get a better view of the carnage that was his father’s doing. All to get him home. “I am finished with this mess. I don’t have a father that would do this,” he said quietly, wavering only once, grabbing onto the saddle to steady himself. 

William pulled himself up on one of the other agent’s horses, trying to hide how hurt he was, how shaky the whole ordeal had made him. “You don’t need anyone else,” he said firmly, hoping it was true at least. He nudged the horse to walk, turning it once again towards Skyhold. “You have me now.”


	8. Chapter 8

The trek back to Skyhold was a long one. Dorian was so out of it, he could barely stay on his horse. Will kept having to reach over to steady him, and eventually pulled Dorian onto the back of his own horse, letting the mage slump against his back as they rode. Whatever Magister Pavus had put in that glass was potent, obviously designed to keep Dorian out of it for quite some time so they could get him as far away from Skyhold as possible before he came to. And Will was livid for it. 

“Finally,” he breathed when they crossed the bridge and went through the gate. Stiffly, he swung his leg over the horse’s neck and slid to the ground, carefully keeping Dorian in place so the mage didn’t fall. “Come on,” he said gently and pulled Dorian off the horse and into his arms. “Shit,” he growled when he realized the other man couldn’t even walk and he picked him up, silently cursing all the stairs he would have to climb to get up to the Great Hall, through it, and into his room. “You need to sleep this off.” 

By the time he reached the Great Hall, his legs and shoulders were burning with the effort, but he refused to stop. He didn’t want to part from Dorian, not after what they’d just been through. The questioning look from Varric as he carried Dorian through the hall wasn’t missed, and Will just shook his head. “He’ll be fine. He just needs to rest,” he assured the dwarf in a loud voice, hoping anyone else who noticed wouldn’t think much of it. He didn’t want this getting around Skyhold, not until Dorian had a say in it. He carefully opened the door to his quarters, then kicked it shut behind him. “Almost there, Dorian,” he said softly.

Dorian blinked his eyes open at the sound of Will’s voice cutting through the fog that covered his mind. “R-remind me to kick that man the next time I see him,” he murmured, feeling the Inquisitor shaking. “Kaffas, just set me down here until it wears off,” he slurred. He felt rather disconnected from his body, and he lifted a hand with great effort to watch it with interest as he let it hang limp. “Fucking magebane.” He felt his heart stabbed with pain at the thought and he tears gathered in his eyes. “He was really going to do it, wasn’t he? He was going to drug me, kidnap me, and Mother Giselle would have come back and told you something about how we reconciled our differences and I would have never seen you again.” The thought sent an unwanted flash of nausea through him and he winced at the pain he felt at the thought of losing William. 

Will gave a nod. “That’s exactly what he intended to do,” he growled, adjusting his grip on Dorian as he continued to carry him up the stairs. It was an effort, but he tried not to let it show on his face. “And no, I’m not putting you down,” he said, his voice strained. He was too stubborn for that. It broke his heart to hear the pain in Dorian’s voice. “You deserve better than that.” He pressed his lips to a thin line and didn’t speak again until they reached the bed and he heaved Dorian onto it. “Sorry,” he breathed, leaning over, resting his hands on the mattress to catch his breath for a moment. He shook his head, a knot forming in his throat to know that Dorian’s father would treat him like that. He looked up, a sad, slight frown on his lips. “I’m so sorry he tried to do that to you. I won’t let him. I swear it.”

Dorian turned his head to the side, watching Will from his spot. “I wish I could believe that, Amatus. Here, I suppose I could believe it. More than I would expect, but if he was able to sway one person, he might sway more. Especially the ones who don’t want me here.” He closed his eyes, feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks. “The things he said about you. I wanted to hit him, shake him, make him understand. He tried to turn me against you.”

“As if that would work,” Will snorted. He moved to pull Dorian’s boots off, tossing them unceremoniously over his shoulder. “I don’t care how many people want you gone. I want you here. I swear, if they try to take you from me…” He trailed off, his hands shaking as he worked to get the rest of Dorian’s clothes off. He knew neither of them were in a mood for sex, but he just wanted his lover to be comfortable after such a harrowing experience. He met Dorian’s eyes with a fire blazing in his own. “I’ll kill them,” he swore, his jaw tight and lips pressed together. “I’ll kill every Maker-damned one of them that tries to hurt you.”

Dorian managed a bleary smile for him and he knew in that moment he was cared for. Within these walls, he would be protected. “How did I get to be so lucky to find you, Amatus?” he murmured as he reached up and cupped Will’s cheek, “I know my father was wrong about you. I don’t want to think how he came to know the things he did, I don’t care. I’ve made my choice to be here, and I’ve never been more certain. You’ve been honest with me from the start.” He brushed his thumb over the high cheekbone, loving the feel of the stubble against his skin.

Will was curious about what Magister Pavus had said about him, but something more intriguing caught his attention. “You keep saying that word. Amatus,” he said, tipping his head curiously at the other man. He couldn’t help but to wonder if it was the poison talking more than anything at the moment, but still he couldn’t stop his curiosity. “What does it mean?” he asked, leaning into Dorian’s touch.

Dorian felt his face flush terribly, but he couldn’t help but think that Will said the word very well. It warmed his heart even though he knew that the Inquisitor did not know its meaning. “Ah, that. I’m could be all cowardly and say that the drug had something to do with it, but it didn’t. You were there for me today, William. When I had no one else. You’ve been at my side since I first sought your help against Alexius. With Felix. Everything.” He studied the difference between the colors of their skin, his own a rich caramel to the creamy tan of the Inquisitor’s cheek. “It is a term of endearment. Such as beloved or sweetheart. Someone very near and dear to my heart.”

Something in Will’s heart seemed to jump at that, a warmth curling there that he’d never felt before. “I think I like the sound of that,” he said and leaned down to press a long kiss to Dorian’s lips, sighing against him. “I’m going to ask you again when you’re… soberer. Just so you know,” he teased and pulled back to help Dorian out of the rest of his clothes. His own were stained with dried blood and he wrinkled his nose at them, then began to undress himself. He hissed slightly as he pulled away the singed arm of his coat, the skin beneath red and angry from the shield. “If I ever see your father again, I’mma set  _ his _ ass on fire.”

Dorian shivered as the cold air of the room met his skin, but it was forgotten a moment later when he saw the wound on the Inquisitor’s arm. “Not before I set him on fire first. I didn’t realize you were wounded, William,” he murmured, trying to push himself up, but lost the strength. “You should find a poultice for that. I’ll not have you making yourself sick on my behalf. Maker knows you’ve already enjoyed that particular aspect of our relationship much too much.” He felt… content, despite everything that had happened. He would very much like to drink himself into a stupor, but his father’s poison had already gotten him into the stupor. “Maker knows what you must think of me for it.”

Will stripped off the rest of his clothes and sat on the bed, thinking about it for a moment. He looked over his shoulder with a serious gaze. “I think you’re very brave,” he finally said and moved to lay on his side, facing Dorian. “There are lots of people out there who wouldn’t have had the balls to go and face their father in a situation like yours. They would hide away here and just hope he disappeared. But not you. You faced him head on and you didn’t take any shit from him. I admire that.” He glanced at his arm; there were a couple blisters popping up, but nothing major, and he moved it slightly behind his back so Dorian wouldn’t fret over him. He would go to the healers later and it would be fine. “I just feel bad that he gave you false hope about apologizing to you.”

Dorian waved a hand in the air, letting it drop a moment later so he could entwine his fingers with Will’s. “To be honest, I’m not certain if there was very much hope there for him to squash, but squash he did. You would think that I would be used to it by now.” He closed his eyes. “The sad truth of the matter is, I think he really does care for me, he just… doesn’t have the best way of going about it. He is trying to show me how much he loves me by taking matters into his own hands. As if I am too daft to fix myself,” he murmured, “I just… I like who I am. I don’t want to change. I wouldn’t like the Dorian he wants me to be.”

“I wouldn’t like that Dorian either,” Will said softly and moved to pull Dorian closer, wrapping his arm around him, turning Dorian so that his back was against Will’s chest. “I like you just the way you are,” he murmured, nuzzling the back of Dorian’s neck as he reached down to pull the blankets up over them. A sigh escaped him as he held his lover, a pain aching in his heart to think of what might have happened that day if he hadn’t been there. “Thank the Maker you didn’t go with Mother Giselle,” he said, holding Dorian a little tighter. “Who knows where you would be right now? And I wouldn’t even know it…” He trailed off, a knot in his throat, and he scowled as he buried his face into Dorian’s hair. “Those bastards.”

Dorian turned his head the best he could, shifting back against the other man, managing to press a kiss to the man’s arm. He let himself sink into the warm covers, the squishy mattress seeming to swallow them both as they laid there. The cold harsh truth of what could have been loomed over their heads. “He is likely to try again. Halward Pavus never has lost gracefully before,” he said, rubbing his hand over Will’s arm as they laid there, sleep wanting to pull at his eyes, but he was not certain he wanted to go just yet. “I’d rather not think on it at all, William. Not when I have so many better things here to look forward to.”

“You do,” Will said softly, and pressed a kiss to the back of Dorian’s shoulder. “He’s tipped his hand. We know he’s trying to get you to go back to Tevinter. And he’s willing to do just about anything to do it. So we know to keep an eye out. They’re not going to take you. Not as long as I’m still breathing.” He pressed his lips to the warm skin of Dorian’s shoulder again, just resting his mouth there for a moment, curling more around the other man. “Rest. You need it. We’ll talk more when you feel better.”

Dorian let his eyes close; it felt so nice to be held and to not have to worry about if the person behind him was preparing to stab him in the back. He knew the answer. He trusted this man with his life, quite possibly his heart. He even had assured him that if things didn’t work out between them, that he would be safe. That alone spoke volumes to him. He let a smile tug at his lips as he turned his face into William’s arm and finally gave himself over to the Fade.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sera, can I ask you something?”

“Well sure,” Sera answered, never pausing as she plucked another arrow, aiming it at Cassandra’s training dummies. Technically speaking, she wasn’t supposed to use them for target practice. But then again,  _ technically  _ Cassandra wasn’t there to enforce that rule… “What’s up?”

William hesitated. He knew Dorian didn’t exactly want it announced all over Skyhold, but on the other hand, it wasn’t like it was a secret anymore. And that was the whole point of talking to Sera about it, because Will didn’t know who else to go to. He wanted something special for himself and Dorian, but Dorian didn’t want anything public. After so much time spent together, Will seriously doubted there was a single soul at Skyhold that didn’t know about the two of them. “Did anyone ever give you any shit when you came out?” he finally asked.

A laugh escaped Sera. “Oh sure. There’s always gonna be someone around who doesn’t approve of nothin’, yeah? So yeah, I caught some crap from people who don’t understand or who don’t approve or whatever. Not that I gave a shite,” she answered, drawing her slender fingers over the fletchings of her arrow before she pulled the bow, grinning as the arrow embedded itself into the forehead of another training dummy. “Why? You worried about people givin’ you a hard time when you  _ officially  _ announce your relationship with Dorian? Cause I hate to tell you, that cat’s been outta the bag fer a while now.”

It was Will’s turn to laugh. “I know that, but he doesn’t. Or if he does, he likes to pretend that no one else knows. Honestly, I think he’s just afraid of someone saying something to us if we’re too obvious out in public. I’ve been trying to get him to open up more, but he just won’t budge.” He paused and watched as she loosed another arrow. “Cassandra’s going to kill you for this, especially when she has to stop and pull all those arrows back out before she can train.”

“Don’t care.”

“But-”

“Don’t care!”

“Right,” Will said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyway. The reason I asked was because I never really came out to my parents. It was just this sort of thing that naturally happened. I took an interest in men and women, and my parents and sisters never questioned it. And neither did my friends. But Dorian…” He trailed off with a sigh, thinking back to the previous week and how hurt he’d been by his own father’s actions. “It’s not like that for him. I just… I want to remind him that it’s okay to be himself. Not just around me, but everyone.”

Sera wrinkled her nose. Not that she cared much what the Inquisitor did in his own bed, but she couldn’t stop the mental images that flashed in her mind of the two of them together. “Bluh. Too many dangly bits,” she muttered and violently shook herself. She blinked at the scowl the Inquisitor gave her. “Sorry,” she muttered and took aim again. “You just need to tell Dorian to follow his arrow.”

“Follow his arrow?” Will asked, confused. Damn it, he should’ve talked to Bull or someone instead of Sera. He should have known she would just spout nonsense. And he sort of felt she was having a go at him.

“Yeah, you know, like, follow his heart? Follow his arrow. He needs to aim for what he wants and go for it,” she explained. “And piss on the rest who don’t want him to be happy. ‘s not their call to make. He’s never going to make  _ everyone  _ happy.” She snorted at the thought and loosed another arrow. “Follow your arrow,” she said definitively and nodded.

Will’s expression brightened. He really liked that idea, now that she explained it to him. Now if he could just get Dorian to remember that in their day-to-day. “Thanks, Sera,” he said, grinning. It was something, at least, even if he felt like he was still missing a piece of the puzzle here. He really didn’t know what he was doing. This whole relationship thing was still confusing to him. He knew what he wanted, sort of, but didn’t know how to get there. “Follow your arrow,” he muttered to himself, looking around as if expecting to actually see one. What he saw instead made the blood drain from his face. “Ah, Sera?”

Sera turned at the concerned tone of Will’s voice. “Wha-? Oh. Piss.” She took a step back, thinking quickly, then bolted as fast as her legs would carry her. “The Inquisitor said you wouldn’t mind, Cassandra!” she called as she ran and disappeared around the corner.

“Me? I…” Will huffed and shook his head at the approaching Seeker, holding his hands up innocently. “I didn’t tell her to do this!”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, seeing her training dummies riddled with arrows. “Go,” she snarled through clenched teeth. “Go now before I decide to use YOU as a training dummy.”

Will needed no more encouragement and he ran, glad to put some distance between himself and the Seeker, and excited about the ideas Sera had put in his head. Now if he could just figure out the rest of it…

* * *

“Dorian!” Will called cheerfully when he figured it all out a few hours later. He trotted up the last steps in the rotunda, grinning when he saw Dorian sitting in his usual nook, a book spread over his lap. “Sera just gave me the best idea.”

“If it has anything to do with you shaving words of endearment into your naughty bits, I’ll have you know that our relationship will come to a very tragic ending,” Dorian murmured as he finished the paragraph he was on before he marked the place in his book, looking up to see the William with a brilliant smile on his face that seemed to light up the whole room. “My but aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Amatus?” he purred, “Let’s hear this idea then, I could use a break. And a laugh.”

“A laugh? No, I’m serious,” Will said, a scowl ever so slightly wrinkling his brow. “I’ve been thinking about something I wanted to do. For you. For… us.” He wrinkled his nose slightly as he looked to the ceiling. Us? Yeah, that sounded right. “Anyway, I wanted something that, you know… Ugh, I don’t know how to put it in words. I want to get matching tattoos.”

Dorian blinked, whatever he had been planning to hear from him, any idea that he might have gotten from Sera, it certainly hadn’t been that. “Matching tattoos? This according to the dear girl who believes my ass is very prolific at producing arrows?” He adored Sera, he really did, but everything about the girl seemed to circle around some sort of prank. Not that he blamed her, people were so up tight around Skyhold, it was good to remember what it was they were fighting for. The other thing, matching tattoos... “Matching tattoos,” he murmured again, “You are aware that they don’t come off, Amatus? Whatever it is you had in mind, I wouldn’t want to wear… well, to put it bluntly, a lie.” He was touched, truly, but he didn’t want William backing himself into something he was going to regret later. He sincerely hoped that there would never be a later in that regard.

“It’s not a lie,” Will said, perhaps a little too excitedly. A little thrill ran up his spine when Dorian called him amatus. Happened every damn time. And it always made him smile. “I put a lot of thought into this today, so hear me out, dammit. First of all, yes, they don’t come off. That’s sort of the whole idea. And even if something happened and we weren’t together, this is still something I’d be proud to wear. Because of what it means and because it would remind me of you. And I’ll never regret this,” he said sincerely, a grin spreading on his face. “So I was talking to Sera about… stuff… and she said something that really jumped out at me. Follow your arrow. Like, follow your heart, aim for your goals… she explained it better. But I liked it. The idea of being true to ourselves, following after what we want. So I thought maybe a small tattoo of an arrow. Here,” he said and pointed to the inside of his wrist. “What do you think?”

Dorian’s eyes followed to where Will pointed the bare skin of his wrist and he reached out catching the hand in his own, trailing his thumb over the skin there. Something inside of him warmed at the idea, at the amount of thought that had clearly gone into such a gesture. Proud to wear. Proud of him. Dorian blinked away the tears of happiness that came to his eyes, though, it was silly really. Then again, maybe not. It still shocked him how open and comfortable William was with their relationship. Maybe this was another way for him to help him out into the open. Into a world where he wasn’t to be judged based on what he wanted. “Sera said that? She is always so clever.” He looked up at the man and tugged him to sit down in his lap so he could lean up and press a long kiss to his lips. “I would gladly wear your mark, Amatus.”

A brilliant grin spread across Will’s lips and he kissed Dorian again. He nearly scolded himself for the giddy feeling in his chest. “Then let’s do it. Right now,” he said, though part of him didn’t want to move. He’d never sat in someone’s lap, not since he was a child, and he found he rather liked it. “Unless you want to read to me while I sit here in your lap,” he teased. “Then I think I could wait for a bit. I could just stay put and we can talk about the first thing that… pops up.” He wiggled his rear in Dorian’s lap and threw his head back with a laugh at his own bad joke.

Dorian threw his head back and laughed. He rather liked the idea, his cock giving an interested twitch as the firm behind shifted against him. Oh, he wished he could be that spontaneous. Perhaps, in time. He gave Will’s hips a squeeze. “Mmm, perhaps later. I would so hate to disturb Solas’s research below. I have a rather rousing tale that you would enjoy in the privacy of your own rooms. Something we both should enjoy.” He studied the man for a moment more. “You really are serious aren’t you? About the tattoos, I mean. Tsk tsk, what will the people say when they see matching tattoos?” He smiled at the thought and kissed at William’s wrist lovingly. “Very well, I will cave on this. Is there someone who does tattoos here? It might take a hot minute to complete them.”

“Oh! ….Shit,” Will muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t think that far ahead.” He frowned slightly as he tried to think of where to even ask about finding someone who did tattoos. Aside from a handful of elves at Skyhold, he couldn’t really think of anyone who even had some. “I don’t know if there’s someone here who can do it. You think Varric might know? Or Bull? Maybe Solas would know. I suppose it couldn’t hurt to ask them.” He paused and gave Dorian a pointed look. “That is  _ if  _ you can be brave enough to talk about our relationship in front of them.” He rather thought that was a good first step for Dorian, to just even speak about what the two of them had together.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the other man, a warmth spreading in his chest at the challenge. “My my, and here I thought you would be providing the whole way throughout the experience. Very well.” He gave William’s rear an affectionate squeeze before he moved him off and stood up. He hesitated only a moment before he grabbed the other man’s hand and dragged him off to one of the side staircases and headed downstairs. “I wouldn’t bother asking Solas. Some poor fool had the misfortune of asking him about vallaslin and Maker, I didn’t think there would be anything left of the soul once he was finished with him,” he muttered and spotted Varric writing away by the fire, “Ah, if it isn’t my favorite dwarf in all of Skyhold.”

Varric glanced up from his worked, happy for the break. “Sparkler! Inquisitor. Just in time to save me from answering letters back to the Guild.” His eyes landed on their joined hands and he focused quickly on their faces. He knew the shit Dorian got from his family for being open. He could kind of relate in that matter. No need to make the man self conscious when he’d been working so hard. “What can I do for you both?”

Will couldn’t help but to grin when Dorian continued to hold his hand. The hell had gotten into him, feeling butterflies and all giddy and shit? Ah well. To hell with it. He didn’t care. “Varric, do you know anyone who can tattoo?” he asked, glancing at Dorian. “We had an idea of something we’d like to do, but then realized we don’t know anyone around Skyhold who knows how to do it. You know a lot of people. Think you can point us in the right direction?”

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “You make it sound as if you two are looking for a priest with the looks you two are giving each other.” He chuckled at the blush that appeared on Dorian’s cheeks and he waved it off, “There are a few people around Skyhold who could do a decent bit of work. Cabot, the bartender has a few skills, though a bit coarser than what I think you two are looking for. There’s also Dalish in the tavern. I’m fairly sure I’ve seen her doing some work with Skinner. Didn’t look half bad either. Might give you a discount and all that.” He shrugged. “Mind if I tag along? I could use a drink. First round will be on me, of course.”

Dorian almost hesitated, the tavern wasn’t known for being entirely discrete and the Iron Bull was very loud and boisterous. Still, he knew the brute could be just as subtle when he wanted to be, which was a far bit more often than not. He squeezed William’s hand tighter, resolving to do this. For him, for himself. No other, “Why not, the more the merrier. Isn’t that what they say?” he asked quietly, looking to Will, “Just so long as when you write the book, Varric, you don’t say that I’m a Magister. I might have to hurt you for that one.”

“Alright, let’s go find Dalish,” Will said, practically dragging Dorian towards the doors of the Great Hall. Part of him almost expected Dorian to get cold feet at the last second, to back out and go run and hide in their room. The corner of his mouth twitched. Their room. He liked sharing a room with Dorian, something he hadn’t expected he would enjoy. In fact, he liked it so much that he’d taken steps to make sure that repairing the door to Dorian’s original room was bottom-of-the-list. Just in case. “And no, we don’t need a priest, Varric. Unless you want the honor, then I might consider it,” he teased.

Varric only laughed as he watched Dorian playfully jab William in the ribs. “No offense, Inquisitor, but I think you and Sparkler still have a few baby steps to take before we jump right into it. I want details for the book of course. Not… that detailed though. I don’t dream, but I’d rather not take the chance of it,” he teased as he walked with them. 

Dorian felt his face burning, but he threw it away as the cool wind outside of Skyhold washed over his fevered skin. In a way, it felt liberating and he knew this was what he wanted. He threaded his fingers with Will’s, knowing that there was no place he’d rather be in that moment. The tattoo idea was brilliant, a way for him to start breaking away from what damage his family had done. “I’m actually looking forward to this,” he murmured.

Will gave Dorian’s hand a squeeze as they entered the tavern. It surprised him to see how full it was, but then again, it was closer to dinnertime than he’d realized. He stopped and looked around, his eyes scanning the familiar and not-so-familiar faced until the blonde elf he sought stood out to him. “There she is,” he grinned and strolled across the tavern to where Dalish sat with some of the other Chargers and the Iron Bull. 

“Boss!” Bull grinned when he saw the Inquisitor approaching. “Come have a drink with us! We’re just getting started.” He could see the way the Inquisitor held Dorian’s hand, the way Dorian gripped back at the other man a little too tightly. So they were making it officially known now. Or at least were heading in that direction, if the mage would loosen up enough for it. He waved them and Varric over. And though he was tempted to tease them about it, he decided it was best not to spook Dorian like that. “What brings you out tonight? Don’t usually see you around the tavern unless Varric’s twisted your arm into playing cards.” He looked over at Varric. “We playing cards tonight?”

Varric grinned and sat down at the table, signalling the bartender for a round of drinks. “Yeah, we can play cards while Dalish helps them out with their matching tattoos. Rather proud of them both, if you ask me,” he said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a deck of cards. He could see the blush on Dorian’s cheeks increase, but he puffed out his chest like he was steeling himself for the worst. He was ready for whatever and that was a good sign.

“Tattoos?” Dalish asked, hearing her name spoken. 

“Yeah,” Will grinned, seeing the approving sort of look on Bull’s face. “We thought we’d like to get just small ones on the inside of our wrists. Just a little arrow. It’s… um… symbolic.” He wondered if Dorian would rather keep the meaning just to the two of them, if that made it somehow more special. He rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t know what the hell he was doing in a relationship. But he was trying. “Think you can help us out?”

The corner of her mouth curled up in a smile and she gave a nod. “I can do that,” she answered. “I’ve got everything I need right here.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “The boys were trying to talk the Chief into letting me tattoo him, but I don’t think he’s had enough to drink yet.” 

“I can hear you, Dalish,” Bull deadpanned as she snickered and grabbed up her needle and ink, then sat at the table. He reached for the cards Varric had shuffled and dealt, keeping an eye on the non-mage as she grinned innocently at him. “Mmhmm,” he hummed and looked between the Inquisitor and Dorian. “So which one of you is going to be brave and go first?”

Dorian looked at Will and gave him a smile. “What is that saying you Southerners have? No guts, no glory?” he asked softly before he moved and sat down in front of the elf, pulling back the sleeve of his tunic to expose his wrist to her. He had tattoos, but they weren’t like this. They weren’t part of a matching set, they were unique, his own. This was something else entirely. This was sharing something, small and precious as it was. That’s why his butterflies were so bad, he reasoned.

“So an arrow, you said,” Dalish said as she opened the little case she kept her supplies in and withdrew a quill and a small scrap of paper. It only took her a minute to sketch out the tattoo, a simple design, but with enough detail to make it look nice. When she got nods of approval from Dorian and the Inquisitor, she got out her needle and ink, then pulled Dorian’s wrist closer. She was keenly aware of the way the Inquisitor leaned over the back of Dorian’s chair, watching her intently. “So matching tattoos,” she said as she began to work. “That’s not something you hear about often. Is there a meaning behind it?”

Dorian leaned back, feeling Will’s comforting presence behind him and he smiled down at Dalish as she began her work. There was pain, but it was of the cleansing kind. He could stand this. “It means,” he cleared his throat, feeling the way the eyes were on him. But they weren’t accusing, they were interested, careful. They were the eyes of friends who cared about him, who wouldn’t judge him. “It means to follow your own path. Your heart. To not let anyone tell you different,” he said quietly, looking up to Will and reaching up with his free hand to cover the fingers that rested on his shoulder.

Will could’ve been knocked over by a feather. It surprised him that Dorian would answer her, that he would openly be affectionate, even if it was just a simple touch of his hand. The impulse to kiss the man was strong, but Will thought that might be overkill. “Okay, where’s the real Dorian and what have you done with him?” he teased and rubbed his thumb over Dorian’s hand. 

The way they acted about getting the tattoos reminded Bull of the dragon-tooth necklace his people would exchange. It wasn’t as officially binding as the marriages humans did, but it was still a symbol of caring about another person, a bond between them. It was about damn time Dorian accepted that part of himself and didn’t try to hide it. He thought the idea of the tattoos was rather ingenious. “Good on you both,” he said with a nod, then polished off his drink, and set the tankard down with a dull thunk. He smacked his lips and looked to Varric. “Your move. You gonna sit there and stare at that hand all night, or are we gonna play some cards?”

“Easy there, Tiny,” Varric said as he finally picked a card and slid it across the table. “I’m trying to pay attention. Can’t have the story get any details wrong or Sparkler will have my head.” He chuckled at the glare he received but waved it off. “Of course, I won’t publish until after the Inquisition is finished. I can’t have the Seeker coming after me thinking I’m sharing precious Inquisition secrets.” He tossed a few more coins into the pot before he took a deep drink from his cup. 

“You’re going to write a book about us?” Will asked, perking up a bit at the idea. A grin spread across his lips as he thought about it. All of Thedas being able to read about his romance with Dorian? A shiver raced down his spine and he had to shift his weight as his pants suddenly felt rather tight. “Oh, I think I like the sounds of that. You need any pointers for that book, Varric, you just let me know. I get an autographed copy of it when it’s done, right?” He turned his attention back to Dorian, glancing at the nearly done tattoo. “Don’t you like that idea?” he asked and leaned closer, lowering his voice so only Dorian could hear. “All of Thedas reading about you and me. All the sexy details. All those people imagining us together. Mmmm. Just the thought of it turns me on,” he murmured, nibbling carefully at the mage’s ear.

Dorian had trouble controlling the shiver that ran down his spine at the tempting words that seemed to melt into his ear. “Mmm.” The thought about being exposed like that, having his father read about it... “The idea has merit. It’ll take me until the end of the Inquisition to get used to the idea though. You’ve seen how long it’s taken me to just get to this point, yes?” He chuckled and looked down at the tattoo, a warmth spreading through him as he saw it nearly completed. It meant something, so much more to him than any material gift that could have been given to him. “Looks rather fetching, doesn’t it, Amatus?”

Though the tattoo was small, the black ink stood out beautifully against Dorian’s skin. Will felt his heart warm again, as if the tattoos were somehow strengthening this relationship, creating a bond between them that no one else could touch. “I love it,” he purred, watching as Dalish finished it up and wiped away the bit of blood that formed on Dorian’s wrist. He smiled as Dorian pulled his arm back to look at it. “Trade me spots. My turn.”

Dalish chuckled at the Inquisitor’s enthusiasm. She felt honored that the Inquisitor would trust her with this, and proud to know that both men would wear her design. “Alright, Inquisitor. Let me get a new needle and we’ll do yours now,” she said as Dorian stood and the Inquisitor took his place in the chair.

“No,” Will said with a shake of his head. “The one you used for Dorian is fine.” Though he didn’t know much about tattoos, he did know that it was common practice to use different needles because of the blood on them. But in his mind, using the same needle, the one with Dorian’s blood on it, just made the tattoo even more special. He saw the questioning look on her face and he gave her a nod. “Go on. I know what I’m doing.”

Varric raised an eyebrow at the odd request, seeing the way Dorian’s own face of surprise that gave way into something akin to warm adoration. “Get the feeling like that’s kind of like blood magic, but not quite?” he mentioned off handedly, but he was extremely interested in the answer.

Dorian was beyond touched and he reached out, letting his hand curl gently around the back of William’s neck. “Something much less dangerous and far more meaningful, Varric. Something of like when you were a boy and you’d cut your palm with a brother or someone you have a strong connection with. It’s a bond, a strong bond.” He let his thumb pass over the soft skin at the nape of Will’s neck a moment before he reached over to the table and picked up his own cup of ale. Ferelden beer. His ancestors would be rolling over in their graves, but he found he rather liked the cold drink. Subtle notes of wheat and some kind of citrus rind, addictive. Much like the Southerners themselves. 

So the Inquisitor was even more serious about this than Bull realized. He wasn’t certain he approved of the idea of sharing the same needle. Like Varric, it sounded too much like blood magic to him. “Well… whatever makes you two happy,” he said with a shrug and turned his attention back to the cards. 

Will leaned his head back against Dorian and let his eyes close, relaxing into the rhythmic sting of Dalish’s needle. It wasn’t so bad, though he had a hard time imagining how the elves could stand to have it done to their faces. Yeesh. A smile pulled at his lips and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Dorian again. By the Maker, how he’d come to care for this man. It made his heart swell and beat a little faster, made a fluttery sensation in his stomach. He wished there was a way to put it into words, but nothing seemed to fit. “I’m so glad we decided to do this,” he said. “Nothing and no one can take this away. No matter what happens. I will always remember this and smile.”

Dorian thought it was cliche and sappy, but for the life of him, he couldn’t find anything within him to do anything but agree with him. What this meant going forward, even if things between them somehow did not work out, it was still one of the most important moments he had ever had the pleasure of being part of. The thought of a future with William was starting to look more and more appealing and it was something he wanted to think about in depth later. Perhaps when they were both alone. “Terrible, terrible sap you are,” he murmured and after a moment’s hesitation leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the man’s cheek, “We will have to beat these other brutes at cards now to wipe these ridiculous smiles off of their faces.” He nodded towards Bull and Varric who looked all too pleased with themselves. 

“We will,” William agreed, shooting a mock-scowl at the Iron Bull and Varric. He snickered and turned his face towards Dorian, his heart racing as his cheek burned where Dorian had pressed the kiss. “And then later, I’m going to put a smile on your face.” He chuckled and turned his attention back to the tattoo on his wrist, which was nearly done already. Best. Idea. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Will bit his lip as he looked this way and that, making sure no one else was in sight. He’d promised to meet Dorian back in the bedroom later that evening, but really, he had other plans. He knew Dorian would be coming up here to his nook, and Will intended to surprise him. The fresh tattoo on his wrist still stung slightly, but it only spurred him on. Dorian agreeing to the tattoos, being affectionate in public, seemed to turn Will on more than he thought should have been possible.

He snuck into the darkened nook and sat himself in Dorian’s chair. The sun had just set, casting most of the space into shadow, but it was still early enough that most of the residents of Skyhold were still awake. He looked around again, then unlaced his breeches, freeing his hard length. Shivers raced down his spine as he took himself in hand, stroking it slowly. Any second now, Dorian would be coming up those stairs. And Will had one hell of an idea for a thank-you surprise waiting for him.

Dorian looked over the book that he had to stop and retrieve from the lower part of the library. Despite evidence to the contrary, he actually did have research to do that would benefit the Inquisition. Though all he really wanted to do at the moment was sequester himself away in his quarters with Will and explore the new connection that had seemed to form between them from the simple act of getting the tattoos. He wanted to explore the reasoning behind that. He just needed to drop this book off in his space and he would… He stopped short at the sight that greeted him as he rounded the corner. His eyes went wide and he looked around him for anyone who might come walking around. “William!” he exclaimed, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you,” Will replied in a sultry tone. He obscenely licked his lips and let his eyes travel over Dorian’s form as he slid his hand back up his cock. A chuckle escaped him. “I didn’t know if I’d have time to get here before you. I wanted to surprise you,” he said. “Now how about you come sit in my lap?” he suggested, feeling his cock twitch in his hand at the very idea. He held out a hand for Dorian, inviting him closer. “Come on. You know you want to. Yes, before you can even say it. Yes, right here in the open where anyone could walk by and see us. Because I don’t give a damn.”

Dorian’s mouth went dry at the thought and he couldn’t stop his eyes from running over the red hardness, glistening at the tip. “Will,” he breathed but found himself going numb as he took a step forward, barely registering that he tossed the book to a side table as he took the Inquisitor’s hand. Could he really do this? Right out in the open where anyone could see. They would just look and know and then… what? Will was right, there wasn’t much that they could do, could they? A slap on the wrist at worst. He licked his lips. “What did the bad Inquisitor have in mind then?”

Will pulled him closer, wasting no time as he fumbled with the front of Dorian’s breeches. “What did I have in mind? Just you, and me, enjoying ourselves. Taking my time to enjoy you.” He scooted forward in the chair just a bit, then grabbed Dorian’s hips and turned him away, tugging down the back of his pants. He suddenly wished he’d thought to grab a bottle of oil. They would have to make due. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to the warm skin, letting his tongue slide along the line of Dorian’s body between his cheeks. He moaned low in his throat, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Dorian’s eyes went wide as he felt the hot tongue laving at his suddenly bared flesh. “Will,” he gasped out as his hands sought purchase, reaching out to brace himself against the bookshelves opposite him. He bent himself over to accomplish this, only further exposing himself to the man with the wicked tongue behind him. Oh this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn’t find it within himself to protest. The thought of getting caught made his own length throb against his trousers. He bit his lip as he looked around the rotunda again, but there was no one around. “Please,” he panted, nearly a loud whisper.

Will savored the moment for just a minute before he pulled back and spat in his own hand, using his saliva to slick his cock. “C’mere baby,” he breathed, tugging Dorian back to sit in his lap. He groaned loudly as the head of his cock pressed against Dorian’s body, popping past the ring of muscle, and that tight heat consumed his length. “Oh Maker,” he groaned as Dorian became fully seated in his lap. Still holding Dorian’s hips, he rocked the man, making him shift on his cock. “Mmm, what will people think if they walk by and see us like this?” he purred softly.

Dorian’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as he was suddenly spread wide by William’s thick length settling into him. It stretched and burned him in the most wonderful way. Perhaps even more than the actual joining was the excitement, the unknown. That anyone could walk by and see them and immediately know what was happening. He couldn’t bring himself to care and a soft gasp escaped past his lips as he rocked back against Will. He knew Solas was still down there, just over the railing and down on his scaffold, painting away. “Oh sweet Maker,” Dorian breathed as he squeezed down hard around the cock inside of him. 

“That’s it,” Will breathed sharply as the heat tightened around his cock. He thrust up against Dorian, biting lightly at the back of his neck, kissing the warm skin there. He loved the way Dorian held him, squeezed around him, rocked back against his thrusts. His own pulse raced at the idea of being caught like this. What could they do? Nothing. There wasn’t a damned thing anyone could say or do about it. And then they could see just how much he and Dorian meant to each other. “I love fucking you like this,” he rumbled, perhaps a little louder than he should have. “It feels so good to have my cock inside you.”

Dorian leaned his head back, feeling helpless to stop Will and not entirely feeling like he wanted to stop him. His own length throbbed, trapped in his breeches in a torturous way, but he loved it. The words on William’s lips sent little shivers down his spine and he whimpered as he tried his best to rock back. “Please, please,” he begged, though he wasn’t entirely certain as to what he was asking for. He just needed more and more, more heat, friction. More of everything. One thing was certain, he was going to let Will have it once they were alone back in their rooms.

“Please what?” Will purred, stopping his movements and pulling Dorian tight against him. He shivered, his cock jerking inside the warm body, and he pressed a heated kiss to the back of Dorian’s neck. “Please more?” he offered and lifted Dorian slightly, only to pull him back down, bouncing him in his lap. A loud moan escaped him and he did it again. “Fuck me, Dorian. Show me how much you want it.” He groaned again and slid a hand around to the front of the mage’s pants, rubbing the hard length there. 

Dorian gasped as the hand covered him through his pants. He whimpered as he rocked forward into that heated grip before he licked his lips and rose up, his muscles shaking with the effort before he slid back down, taking the thick cock inside of him once more. It scraped deliciously against his prostate and he was unable to stop the cry of pleasure from escaping past his lips as he well and truly fucked himself on William. “You are a terrible influence,” he gasped out as he sank back down on the hot flesh, loving the feeling of it filling him so deeply. Gone were the thoughts of others find them; only completion filled his head.

“But you love me,” Will purred without even thinking about his words, lifting his hips to meet Dorian’s every movement. He wished the chair would give him more freedom to thrust up, but even as it was, it was perfect. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. He gave Dorian’s pants a yank, freeing the mage’s length, and wrapped his hand around the hard flesh to stroke it properly. “Dorian,” he panted, feeling his cock swelling and aching with need, “you’re going to make me come.” He grit his teeth, trying to hold back, to make it last longer, but it was a losing battle. He pulled his fist faster and faster over Dorian’s cock as he drove himself up into that tight heat. “Oh fuck… oh fuck,” he whimpered, his face screwing up, and the next moment he cried out as he came.

Dorian lost it the moment those sword-callused hands wrapped around him and he threw his head back, a strangled gasp escaping his lungs before he clamped his mouth shut. He felt the hot essence fill him from the inside as the impossibly hot cock trembled and twitched. His own length only needed very little, a few firm strokes and he found himself coming with the Inquisitor. He felt his cock jerk in the other man’s grip, striping them both with his cum as he rocked back and forth in the firm hold, panting as he felt his body go boneless. He looked a mess, but he loved it. Maker help him, he loved it.

Will slowed his strokes and his thrusts, rocking gently with Dorian as he milked out the last bits of cum from his lover. “Oh wow,” he breathed, collapsing back against the chair with Dorian’s weight over him. He patted Dorian’s thigh affectionately, trying to regain some sense of himself as he gasped for air. A grin split his lips and he pressed a kiss to Dorian’s cheek. “Shall we head to bed, then? We can continue our  _ conversation  _ there, if you like,” he suggested.

“Yes, please do,” came Solas’s voice from below them in the rotunda, and Will’s eyes went wide before he burst into laughter.

Dorian’s eyes went wide as Will lifted him off of his lap. Solas’s voice sounded annoyed, but slightly amused and the mage shook his head, running a cool hand over his face. “Maker preserve me. I’m not certain if I will get used to this.” He put a hand on Will’s shoulder to steady himself as he pulled his pants back up, making himself somewhat presentable for a run to the Inquisitor’s rooms.

“Sorry, Solas!” Will called loudly as he fixed his pants. He snickered at the stains on Dorian’s clothing, and grabbed the mage by the wrist. “Hurry!” he hissed and dragged Dorian down the stairs with him. He was practically giggling as they ran through the rotunda together and Solas shook his head at them. “He hates us,” Will chuckled as they burst into the Great Hall and made a beeline for his room. As soon as they were through the door that led up the stairs to his quarters, Will turned and captured Dorian’s lips in a heated kiss. “I just can’t get enough of you,” he breathed, backing the other man up the stairs, kissing him over and over again.

Dorian chuckled at the playful, yet insatiable way Will attacked him, his lips hot and firm. His own blood rushed through his veins. The sex in his little corner had been nice, but now he was craving something much more primal. Something with a lot less clothes. “Solas doesn’t hate us, he just is annoyed with everyone around him. I’d like to see someone take the stick out of his ass,” he muttered before he leaned down, nipping at the Inquisitor’s lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth. “Mmm, but I’d rather tend to you, William. Repay you for such a kindness.”

A shiver raced up Will’s spine again as they reached the top of the stairs. “Please do,” he murmured, leaning in to suck at the side of Dorian’s neck. He slid his hand down the other man’s back, squeezing at his rear as they kissed. The clumsy way they moved across the room was almost comical, but Will couldn’t have cared less. He wanted to spend all night with his lover. He paused and grabbed Dorian’s forearm, then lifted the mage’s wrist to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the fresh tattoo there. “I hope you realize how much this means to me,” he murmured, feeling vulnerable at the admittance.

Dorian felt a shiver of pleasure shoot through him as Will pressed his lips to the tattoo on his wrist. The move felt unbelievably intimate and he founded he wanted more. He grabbed Will’s matching wrist as they fell on top of the bed and he inspected it for a moment. It was flawless of course, just as beautiful as his own and he found he couldn’t have said it better himself. “This means a lot to me as well, Amatus,” he spoke quietly against the soft skin. He let go only to tug at the clothes his partner wore, tossing them off the side of the bed. “It is without a doubt, the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Will smiled as he helped Dorian to undress as well. He grabbed Dorian’s arm, halting their movements, and met his gaze with an intensity in his eyes. “I mean that,” he said, uncertain of how to put it into words. “I’ve never cared for a lover as much as I care about you. I wouldn’t share a mark like this with just anyone. I… I don’t want to make this awkward. I just want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I truly care for you.” He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Dorian’s lips, hoping that what he felt, what he was trying to say, came across in his actions if not in his words.

Dorian paused in their actions, both half undressed in various states. He smiled warmly at the other man, kissing him back just as soundly. “Nor would I share a mark with someone who meant nothing to me. I care for you so much, Amatus. I’ve let down so much of my guard around you, you could hurt me so easily, and yet I know that you wouldn’t.” He sighed out contentedly and rested their foreheads together. “You’ve come to mean so much to me. So many things I wouldn’t be comfortable with, things I never would have tried because of what I was told growing up. Thank you.”

A sigh escaped Will as their foreheads touched, and he swallowed. “And I should thank you. If it wasn’t for you… if you hadn’t…” He huffed in irritation with himself. “I’m not very good at this,” he muttered. He decided just to say it and if it came out wrong, so be it. “I never would have given a relationship a try like this if it wasn’t for you. And I’m glad that, you know, we have this. And I’m glad it’s with you. I don’t want to think about what my life would be like without you. Sorry if that sounds… sappy or weird or…” He paused and scrubbed at his face with his hand. “Dammit, Dorian, I’m trying here.”

Dorian laughed, kissing at Will’s face. “It is terribly sappy, sugar coated and everything, but I believe I understand what you are trying to say. I feel the same and I am glad for it. I’m not certain what the future holds, but so long as you are in it, I don’t think I shall complain about it.” He rolled onto his side, looking William over as he drew his hand up and down his side. “I’m surprised that after seeing what I’ve had to deal with, who my father is… I’m surprised you still want to get mixed up in that whole mess.”

“Too late now,” Will chuckled. He kicked away his trousers and helped Dorian out of the rest of his clothes. “If anything, it just makes me want to be even more involved. You deserve to be happy. And if I can be that, then let me.” He grabbed Dorian and rolled so that the mage lay atop him. He kissed at the side of Dorian’s neck, running his hands down his back. “And I intend to spend all… night… long making you very happy,” he purred.

Dorian couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face as he found himself straddling the other man. “Mmm, I like the sound of that,” he murmured and leaned down, stealing a long kiss from William’s lips as he ground their lengths together. “I’ll be sure to be mindful and return the favor thoroughly.” How could the Maker be so kind to him? The man before him was, to say the least, everything he had wanted to be. To be able to rise above the rest of the world when it kicked him down and tried to tell him who he should be, what he should and shouldn’t like. He leaned down and caught hot lips for a long kiss. 

Will groaned at the contact of Dorian’s body against his own, and slid his hands down to cup Dorian’s rear, thrusting up against him. The feel of Dorian’s cock against his own made him shiver. “What did you have in mind?” he purred, nipping at Dorian’s lip before he kissed him soundly again. Maker, he would never get tired of this. He couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing Dorian. The thought of never seeing him again made Will’s heart ache. No, he would never let anyone take this from him. He kissed Dorian more needfully, thrusting up against him more, desperate for anything Dorian would give him.

“Always so impatient,” Dorian teased him, but sat up and reached behind him to grasp William’s hard length. He steadied it for a moment before he let himself sink back onto it, his head rolling back on his shoulders as he did. The burn was perfect and the large girth scraped against his prostate causing his own cock to jump and throb. “Mmm, that’s so very good Will,” he purred as he reached for the man’s hands and guided them to his cock as he began to ride him.

“Shit,” Will hissed, his back arching as he threw his head back. The tight heat of Dorian’s body engulfed his cock, seeping into it, making it throb deliciously. He wrapped both hands around Dorian’s length, stroking him. He lifted his hips in time with Dorian’s movements, pushing his cock deeper into the mage’s body. “That’s it… ngh… ride me, Dorian,” he breathed as he worked his thumb over the tip of Dorian’s cock, spreading around the liquid heat that beaded there. 

Dorian couldn’t stop the whimper of pleasure that escaped him as he thrust up into William’s grip, it was so tight, so perfect. With him, he didn’t want to think about anything except the now. The moment that they had, the precious time that they had together because they could. No one could tell him that this was wrong, that something so wonderful, someone who completed him, who fulfilled his needs and beyond wasn’t right for him. He leaned over, gripping the headboard of the bed as he lifted himself almost completely off of the other man before slowly taking him back in again. “Yes, I have you, Amatus.”

The slow movement was almost more than Will could handle. It took everything he had not to slam himself up into that tight heat. “Why…” he gasped, groaning low in his throat as Dorian sank slowly back down on him, the pleasure torturous, “Why do you have to… mmmm… tease me like this?” Another low moan rumbled in his throat and he squeezed tighter at Dorian’s cock, his mouth watering as drops of precum leaked from the tip. But the mage only seemed to move slower, drawing it out. It was heaven and hell all mixed together and Will didn’t know how much he could take.

Dorian shivered as Will squeezed him tightly. “Oh, but William, I haven’t even started,” he purred as he lifted a hand after a moment’s thought and skimmed over the man’s chest, electricity jumping from his fingers to the firm muscles and he tweaked a pert nipple, letting a few jolts stimulate him. He watched him carefully, not everyone was too keen on magic being brought into the bedroom. He could find the practical uses. 

Will cried out as the sharp jolts stung his nipples, making him jerk and buck beneath Dorian. “Shit!” he cried out, panting and looking up at Dorian with a surprised look on his face. He didn’t know what to think about that. “What was… wow…” he breathed, his cock hardening further, and he pulled Dorian down tightly over him. “More,” he commanded in a low voice, excitement coursing through his veins.

The mage chuckled and reached to grasp one of Will’s hands, bringing his fingers to his lips where he kissed at them. He gave the man a wink before he took two of the lean fingers into his mouth as he channeled a small ice spell through his tongue. It made his teeth taste as though he were sucking on an ice cube, but worth it too see the reaction on the Inquisitor’s face. Oh he would have to have fun with this later. He squeezed down tightly on the thick cock inside of him as he rocked back and forth, picking up the pace.

“Dammit, Dorian,” Will whined. The mixture of cold on his fingers and the heat around his cock was a strange sensation, yet he loved it. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body tried to process the sensations coursing through him. “This is what I get for messing with a mage,” he muttered teasingly as he looked up at Dorian, meeting those dark, intense eyes. He licked his lips, then bit them as he stroked the hard length in his hands a little faster. “What are you doing to me?” he breathed.

Dorian nipped at the fingers before letting them slip from his lips as he tilted his head back, arching his back slightly. “Hopefully driving you wild with desire,” he murmured as his breathing hitched as the cock inside of him hit his prostate over and over. “Maker, you are so perfect. I’m going to come, ngh, all over you. Then I’m going to show you the real danger of bedding a mage of extreme talent.”

Oh Maker, since when had Dorian become so vocal, so confident? Will loved it, his back arching off the bed as he drove himself faster into Dorian. “Yes,” he breathed, stroking the mage faster, gripping him tighter. “I want it. Come. Please, Dorian, come,” he begged, feeling his cock swelling, teetering on the edge of orgasm. His face screwed up and he cried out as he came, Dorian’s name like a prayer on his lips.

There was something about watching him, knowing that he could bring the man beneath him so much pleasure, honest pleasure. How he spoke clearly, shouted even. There were no whispers here, no shameful glances. It was more of a turn on than he thought and with a cry, his body went rigid as he came, spilling pearlescent strands over Will’s chest. Oh he felt like he was melting as he clenched tightly around the throbbing hot cock inside of him that chased away any lingering cold he could have possibly been feeling. He smiled lazily as he finally stilled. “Mmm.”

A breathless laugh escaped Will as he let his hands drop to the mattress. “That was… wow… damn,” he said, staring up at the canopy of his bed. He let his hand go to Dorian’s thigh, squeezing affectionately at the muscle there. “You certainly know how to keep me on my toes,” he chuckled, smiling up at the man atop of him. He cocked an eyebrow. “Why do I get the suspicious feeling that you’re planning on using more of that magic on me?”

Dorian chuckled as he pushed himself off of the other man, groaning as the soft member slipped free from him and he moved to lay at his side, resting his head on William’s chest. He let his hand cover Will’s over his abdomen. “I knew there was something clever about you, but you wear me out. I need a breather before I show you what else I’m capable with this glib tongue of mine,” he murmured as he turned his head to press a kiss to the warm skin beneath him, “I dare say that your tattoo idea, best thing I have done in a while.”

The corner of Will’s mouth turned up in a smile. “Yeah?” he asked softly. He wrapped his arm around Dorian’s shoulders, holding him close. “I think so too,” he admitted and touched Dorian’s chin, tipping his face up so he could kiss him. He took his time, gently exploring the other man’s mouth, committing every part of him to memory. Warmth swelled in his heart, affection like he’d never known growing there for the other man. “I think  _ you  _ are the best thing that’s happened to me. Ever.”

The admission caught Dorian off guard and for once, he found himself speechless. No one had ever said that to him before and he could feel the telltale prickles in his eyes that signaled tears. No one had ever said that, not even his own parents. He studied the ruggedly handsome face in front of himself for a moment, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he leaned his forehead against Will’s. “You’ve no idea how happy you make me, William. I had no hope of ever finding anyone like you, I almost gave up. And here I find you in the Maker-damned South.”

Will chuckled at that. “Well, when this is all over, do you want to go somewhere warmer? I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he said, shifting on the bed and tucking one arm behind his head. He sort of liked that idea, of traveling around Thedas a bit when Corypheus was beaten. “That or I’ll just invest in a shit-ton of firewood to keep you warm here,” he grinned. “Though I like the excuse to hide in bed under the blankets with you.” He looked at Dorian and an affectionate smile crossed his face. “You make me really happy too, you know?”

Dorian chuckled at that. “I will undoubtedly make you keep me warm in bed no matter which climate we are in. Though a trip somewhere warmer would not be amiss. Would give me a chance to thaw out from this wretched Southern coldness. I swear at this rate, I’ll never get the feeling back in my toes,” he murmured as he reached up and threaded his fingers through the man’s short hair, brushing them back from his face. “I imagine that we have a little bit of time to come up with some sort of escape plan once this is all over. Until then, I’ll be happy to follow you into who knows what kind of danger, scrupulous rumor or anything close to the like.” It surprised him, but he spoke the truth, so long as he was with this man, he didn’t care what life threw at them. He knew he would be able to handle it.


	11. Chapter 11

“WILLLLLLLL!”

William jerked awake a split second before the weight of the person calling his name flopped on top of him. “OOF!” he cried, blinking to clear his vision. “Wha-?” Two big, blue eyes set in a pretty, round face blinked at him. “Oh Maker… noooo,” he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes in a weak attempt to hide from the woman who smiled brilliantly at him.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” she chirped, shaking his shoulders. “I just got here and you have to show me around! I’ve heard so much about this Inquisition! And you haven’t written to me since the Conclave. Shame on you, by the way. All these adventures of yours I keep hearing about from random strangers when I should be hearing about them from you! I - oh! Who’s this?” she asked, noticing Dorian at his side. She leaned over, peering at the mage, blinking her big eyes at him.

Dorian started awake, something that hadn’t happened in a while, but hearing strange voices when you were asleep would do that. He blinked around, freezing when his gaze landed on an unfamiliar, albeit rather beautiful woman who was sitting on top of Will. “William,” he hissed, “There’s a strange person in the bed!” He blinked a second later, feeling a heat crawl across his cheeks as he realized he and Will were still both rather naked from their late night activities. “Please tell me this is some kind of joke on your part.”

“I wish,” Will groaned and peeked out from under his arm. Nope, she was still there and not a figment of his imagination. “Uuuuuugh,” he huffed and let his arm flop to the bed, shooting her a dirty look. He felt his irritation grow when she just put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at him. “Dorian, this is my sister Lottie. Lottie, this is Dorian,” he muttered, gesturing between the two.

She beamed at Dorian. “It’s actually Charlotte, but everybody calls me Lottie, so you can too,” she said cheerfully, then turned her attention back to her brother. “You always did pick the pretty ones,” she said, thinking Dorian had to be one of the most handsome men she’d ever found in her brother’s bed. She scowled the next moment. “Now get up! The sun’s been up for hours already, I thought you’d be up by now! I just got here and I’m hungry and I need somewhere to put my things!”

Will started at that. “Put your things?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at her. “Oh no. No. You’re not staying here. What the hell are you doing here in the first place?”

“I came so I can go with you to the Winter Palace, of course!” she answered. She finally climbed off of him and grabbed the pillow from behind his head. “Now get up and get dressed!” she demanded, whacking him repeatedly with the pillow, even as he cringed and tried to turn to Dorian to shield himself. “You too, or I’ll hit you with it next,” she said to Dorian, holding the pillow over her shoulder, prepared to smack either of them if they didn’t get out of the bed.

Dorian was a bit at a loss, laying there still, his arms up around William as the man turned to him, and he very much wondered how much the Inquisitor would mind if he tossed the poor girl from the balcony. “But it’s before noon, one can hardly be expected to be up and moving around by that time after a long night.” He had been very much looking forward to sleeping the day away with his paramour. “Why else would I steal his bed with the velvet curtains?” he muttered as she raised the pillow threateningly, “Alright, alright. William, you have an odd family, have I ever mentioned? There are rumors of assassins at the Winter Palace. We know for a fact that someone is going to try to assassinate the Empress. We cannot let your sister go.”

Lottie gasped, her eyes going wide at the information. “Someone’s going to try to kill Empress Celene? I haven’t heard anything about that!” Nothing about her tone suggested horror or worry. In fact, she sounded almost excited, as if she were the first to hear this juicy bit of gossip. She paused and tapped her lips thoughtfully. “Though I guess something like that wouldn’t be widely known, would it? Wouldn’t be much of an assassination attempt if the whole court knew.” She stopped as if a realization just hit her and she turned her gaze on Dorian, narrowing her eyes dangerously. “What do you mean I can’t go?” she demanded.

With a huff, Will threw back the blankets and stood up, stretching. “It means you’re not invited,” he said, crossing the room to get his clothes. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with his sister. She may have been two years his senior, but she acted like a six year old who’d been fed way too much sugar. “It’s too dangerous for you, Lottie. You could get hurt. Maker knows you’d put yourself right in the middle of it all. And I’m not going to be the one to write Mother and let her know that you got yourself killed.”

“But that’s not fair!” Lottie wailed. She stomped across the room and started smacking Will with the pillow again as he dug in the trunk for his clothing. “You have to take me with you! All those nobles at court, the dancing! It’s going to be the party of the decade! Everyone’s going to be talking about it. And everyone who’s anyone is going to be there. You - have - to - take - me!” she demanded, punctuating every word with a whack of the pillow over his head.

“I’ll think about it!” Will finally roared, moving out of his sister’s reach and smoothing his hair back. “Damn, woman. No more tea or sugar for you. Shit.”

That seemed to pacify Lottie and she finally lowered her pillow. “I didn’t even have any tea yet today,” she said simply and turned to look at Dorian, who was still covered up in the bed. “Aren’t you getting up too?”

Dorian opened and closed his mouth, his eyes darting back and forth between the impatient woman and William’s deliciously bare ass. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m guessing there’s no sense in acting on propriety with you is there?” He sighed, normally he wasn’t one to shy away from his own attributes, but something about this being William’s sister and the way she was looking him over gave him pause. “Not that I above walking about in all that I was given, but there is something odd about strutting naked in front of a relative of my love interest.”

“Would it make you more comfortable if I was naked too?” she purred, batting her big eyes at him. She bit her lip and looked over his form in the bed. She could just imagine what he was hiding under there. “You know, I - OOF!” she cried as Will whacked her with the pillow, knocking her to the floor. “Dammit, William!” she cried, struggling to right herself as her huge, garishly pink skirt threatened to swallow her whole. 

A smirk crossed Will’s lips and he gave an approving nod before he turned to finish dressing. It took everything he had not to laugh at his sister as she fought to get back to her feet, smoothing her skirt and fixing her hair. “Mine,” he hissed at her.

She narrowed her eyes before she burst into a fit of giggles. “I was only teasing,” she giggled and looked over at Dorian again. “Really, honey, there’s no need to be shy. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” 

Dorian sighed and sucked in a breath before he flung off the covers and went to join William at the wardrobe. “I hope this doesn’t become a regular thing. We might have to invest in some decent locks on your door,” he said as he pulled on a pair of breeches before he relaxed again. He didn’t know why, but he rather liked the special sort of intimacy that he and Will kept in his rooms. As if no one could touch them up there. That they didn’t have to pretend or be afraid of anything or anyone. It was just the two of them. He smiled fondly and caught the Inquisitor’s wrist and he smiled at the tattoo there, still fresh from the night before. He pressed a gentle kiss to the mark, raising his eyes to meet William’s. It made the world seem right again.

“Oh honey, don’t waste your time. There isn’t a lock in Thedas I can’t pick,” Lottie said dismissively as she moved about the room, looking it over. She picked up a book Dorian had left lying on the couch and flipped through it, then tossed it lightly back down and turned to grin at the men. “And I always have what I need right here,” she said, pointing to her perfectly set hair. “A hairpin always does the trick!”

“It’s true,” Will grumbled as he finished dressing and ran a hand through his hair. He drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, managing a smile for Dorian. He loved the tingles that shot up his arm as his lover kissed the tattoo on his wrist. He pulled Dorian closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, then leaned in more to mutter in his ear, “We have to get rid of her. Let’s take her around and maybe someone else will catch her eye and we can ditch her for the day.”

“That is positively devious. I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Dorian murmured, a smile tugging at his lips and he set about pulling out the rest of his clothes for the day. Though he took a fair bit longer in front of the dresser, making certain that his kohl eyeliner was in place and his hair just the way he wanted it before he deemed himself ready for the public. That and he loved the way William would sit and stare at him as he prepared himself, as if the man were mapping out a personal plan of attack for later. He let a smirk tug at his lips as they headed down the stairs. “We should take her by the training yards, or the tavern. Or perhaps Varric can entertain her for a time.” 

“Varric?” Lottie asked with interest, following closely behind Will and Dorian. She leaned forward to blink at the two of them. “You don’t mean Varric Tethras, do you?” She had to stop talking for just a moment as she concentrated on walking down the stairs, making sure she didn’t trip over her own dress. “Because if that’s who you mean…” She trailed off and gasped when they entered the Great Hall and she saw the dwarf standing near a fireplace by the front door. A squeal of delight escaped her; she recognized him from the portraits on the back of his books. “Will! You have to introduce me! Please, please,  _ please!”  _ she begged, grabbing her brother’s arm and yanking on it.

“That’s him,” Will answered. Oh thank the Maker, this might be just what he needed to rid himself of her. He could slip away to the war room, summon his advisors for… something… and hide away in there for the rest of the day. “Sure. Why not,” he said and led her over towards the unsuspecting dwarf. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he did it. “Varric, this is Lottie, my-”

“I’m his sister!” she chirped, cutting off his sentence. She was nearly breathless, beaming at Varric. “Can I have your autograph? I’m a huge fan! I love your romance serials! Well, Hard in Hightown was good too, but I like the romances better!” A slight frown crossed her features when Will muttered that he was surprised she could read. She fixed a smile on her face again and stomped on his toe without looking away from Varric. “Are you writing the next one? I can’t wait to read it!” she gushed as Will yelped and hopped on one foot behind her.

Varric raised an eyebrow, turning from the paperwork he had been working on when the ball of energy and the Inquisitor wandered over. Sparkler looked rather guilty in tow behind the two of them. “Ah, so you are the pink blur I saw break into the Inquisitor’s rooms not long ago. Fine lockpicking, I have to say. I would almost fear to see what you could do with a real set of tools.” He bowed. “Always a pleasure to meet a fan of my works. Though, the romance serial? I can officially say I have two fans. Most attention that crap has gotten me so far.” He looked to William, an eyebrow raised. He could practically smell where this was going and he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to like it. “She was a flurry down at the stables when she arrived. Heard she knocked over Master Dennet, no less than six guards, and a dracolisk on her way inside.”

Will could feel a headache coming on. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He could just picture it in his mind. Yes, that was so Lottie. A pretty, tiny little thing, but as destructive as a bull in a fine-china shop. He cleared his throat as he lowered his hand. “We were just showing her around Skyhold. C’mon, Lottie. There’s a lot more to see, and I have meetings this afternoon. We don’t have much time,” he said, though he thought he knew what her reaction would be.

Lucky for Will, she took the bait. “But we just got here!” she protested and sat herself in a chair at Varric’s table. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. “I want to talk to him!” A dreamy, star-struck look filled her eyes as she stared at Varric. “You two go on,” she said, waving a hand at Will and Dorian. “I’ll find you later.”

Dorian laughed as he pulled William away, heading towards the entrance to Skyhold. Varric’s warning tone of “Inquisitor!” rang in their ears as they headed down the steps to the tavern for a late breakfast. “That, my dear William, was genius. Though, I think you should be wary if the dwarf teams up with Sera later to repay you for such a kindness,” he said, leaning over to kiss the man’s cheek. He nearly froze when he realized what he did, but smiled the next minute. “Your family isn’t very dull, are they, Amatus?”

“Not dull at all,” Will agreed, beaming that Dorian had kissed him out in the open like that. He managed to put an innocent smile on his face. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I did was introduce Varric to one of his most adoring fans. He should thank me,” he said, looking up at the sky as they walked, attempting to keep himself from snickering. He was so dead when Varric finally caught up with him later. He just knew it. “Just be glad the rest of them didn’t come with her.”

Dorian felt his heart thud in his chest at the thought. Meeting the entire family? “Maker knows what they would think of me,” he said in a somber tone, catching the look that Will gave him. “Of course, if they all showed up in our bedchambers bouncing on the bed, I imagine I will have a heart attack from which I will not recover. Then where will you be?” he teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

“They’re not all like her,” Will said, thinking of his parents and two other sisters. He gave a shrug. “And you might be surprised. I think they’d like you. Because I like you.” He grinned and grabbed Dorian’s hand, stopping him just outside the tavern door, and pulled him into a heated kiss. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Dorian, pulling the mage closer, and thrust his hips against him. A grin split his face as he pulled back. “But you don’t have to worry about that now. C’mon, let’s get something to eat and then go hide before Lottie or Varric finds us.”

Dorian was left standing there, flush against the other man. Right out in the open. He was at a loss for words, but mostly he just wanted to shove the other man up against the wall of the tavern and finish what he started. “You are incorrigible! The most infuriating man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting!” he exclaimed, but kissed him again before he pulled away and yanked open the door to the tavern before heading inside. He needed to adjust his robes.

“Tee hee hee,” Will snickered childishly at Dorian’s outburst. He loved making the mage uncomfortable. He followed him inside, grinning like the cat that caught the canary, and loudly called after Dorian, “You know you love me, dammit!” He pressed his lips thin when he realized just how loudly he’d said it, the way several people in the tavern turned to blink at him, and he snickered to himself. “Oops,” he shrugged and strolled over to get a table. Like he gave a shit what any of them thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Will snickered as he and Dorian walked down the steps from the battlements, thinking of grabbing some dinner before they tried to sneak back to their room. They’d spent most of the day up on the battlements, watching as members of the inner circle traded Lottie off like a hot potato. He had to admit, he was impressed that Cassandra had managed not to kill her, and he was more than a little amused to find that Lottie’s enthusiastic energy could even wear out someone like Cole. 

He’d seen most of them gathering in the tavern, with Lottie nowhere in sight. “You think they finally gave up and just locked her in the dungeon?” he asked Dorian as they walked into the tavern. He grinned when he saw them gathered around a large table and he sat himself down. “Evening,” he said casually, though their hateful glares weren’t lost on him. “How was everyone’s day? Good, I hope?” He looked up at Dorian, then pulled out the chair next to him a little more and patted the seat for the mage to sit down. He looked around the table, feeling a bit awkward at their silence and pointed stares. “Something wrong?”

More silence. More pointed stares.

“Alright, fine!” Will exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “I know my sister’s a handful, but it’s not my fault! I didn’t invite her here! She just… showed up. In my bed! What was I supposed to do?” His shoulders sagged in defeat. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to push his sibling off on his friends, but Maker damn it all, she was exhausting to be around, even at the best of times. 

Dorian leaned against the table. “Apparently the dear Inquisitor’s family has no sense of personal boundaries. She showed up in bed with no sense of decency . William and I were… ah… not doing what you think, but,” He shook his head at the grins he got from some of the Inner Circle and the looks of too much from others, “We were just underdressed, for Maker’s sake. Not like you all haven’t figured it out anyway.” His face was burning, but he pushed away his embarrassment. These people, diverse as they were, accepted him for some reason and he was grateful for that. Not that he wanted to go flaunting his business everywhere. 

For the second time that day, Will was surprised by Dorian, and proud of him. It wasn’t a secret, it hadn’t been for a long time, but for him to finally say it aloud in front of everyone was a huge step. He grinned and gave Dorian’s knee a squeeze as their food and drinks were brought out to them. But he cleared his throat, realizing he was getting off topic in his own head. “I know Lottie can be tiring, but you get used to her after a while! Sort of. She means well.”

“Does she?” Cassandra asked in a deadpan. “She is far too nosy and boisterous if you ask me. She disrupted much of my training this afternoon, after someone,” she paused and shot Varric a look, “decided to bring her by and inform her that I inspired the next edition of Swords and Shields.” She huffed and narrowed her eyes at Varric. “I do not think she understood you. She seemed to think the book was  _ about  _ me. She kept asking questions. Very personal ones that I wouldn’t answer for anyone. So thank you for that, dwarf.”

Varric snickered into his mug of ale. “Well, you know I can’t be responsible for what a fan interprets from my meaning. Especially if the meaning was to make another person seem more interesting than myself. It is my specialty, you know that Seeker.” He gave her a wink and laughed at the scowl she sent his way. “But I see you were able to pawn her off onto Hero. How did you manage that?” he asked, looking over at Blackwall.

Cassandra blushed slightly and cleared her throat at being called out. “I… may have used similar tactics,” she admitted, not making eye contact with anyone at the table. She’d managed to steer the conversation away from herself and towards the work the Inquisition was doing, about the Grey Wardens disappearing, and the next thing she knew, she and Lottie were heading for the stables so Lottie could meet an actual Grey Warden. Cassandra herself never actually made it to the stables, and had turned to sneak off as Lottie had continued on, chattering away without ever realizing Cassandra was gone.

“Uh-huh,” Will hummed as he dug into his dinner. Why this amused him so, he wasn’t certain. Maybe because then his friends would all realize the torment he’d endured growing up. It was only fair to share the misery with the rest of them. “And who did you pawn my sister off on, Blackwall?”

The Warden coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may or may not have steered the conversation to the Grand Tourney, the Lady was less than impressed with the finer points of jousting and I might have suggested that Sera could hold more interest with cookies and pranks or what not. Might have landed me with a bedroll full of lizards for my trouble, but at the moment, I would consider that a blessing rather than a curse.” He laughed at the looks he got. “Solas said they weren’t very big lizards.”

Will felt the blood drain from his face. “You left my sister alone with Sera?” 

A manic giggle escaped the elf. “He did. Your sister’s fun! I dunno what you lot are on about. We went all over this place today,” she recalled as she stuffed her face. She was starving, and she didn’t mind the looks some of the other gave her as she devoured her food. “We got split up in the rotunda though, and I figured it was best to hide out fer awhile. Lady Josie wasn’t very happy with us. I could hear her screechin’ from her office.” She paused and shot a look at Blackwall. “But that don’t get you off the hook. Yer still in for it because you meant to irritate me.”

“That explains how she found me,” Solas said thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair, chewing his food slowly. In all his years, he had never met anyone quite like the Inquisitor’s sister. He couldn’t decide whether her excitable nature was endearing, or just downright irritating, though he was leaning towards the latter. “She was most interested in the murals on the rotunda walls. Even offered to help me paint, until she fussed over the possibility of ruining her dress.” He knew they were all wondering who he’d sent her on to, and a slight bit of guilt filled him. “Since she was so set on being helpful, I asked her to take some reports to Commander Cullen for me.”

Cullen rubbed at his forehead. “Solas, you sent one report that took me all of five minutes to review and complete. The rest were all just pieces of parchment with doodles in various stages of completion,” he said, giving the elf a look but he sighed and shook his head, “She’s a lovely woman, I’m certain there are some redeeming qualities about her.” He looked over to Will, “She asked me several times if I would invite her as my date to the Winter Palace. I had to decline. As the Commander of the Inquisition forces, I should remain undistracted, but you should consider letting her come along. She might be useful against rooting out the potential assassins.”

Will raised his eyebrow dangerously. “You want to use my sister as bait,” he stated, not liking that idea at all. He sighed heavily. “I understand what you’re getting at, but Cullen, I don’t think you’ll get what you’re looking for. EVERYONE at the Winter Palace will try to kill her. They’ll all suddenly become assassins.”

Bull scratched thoughtfully at his jaw, taking in all the information about the Inquisitor’s sister. “You know, Boss, if she’s wearing everyone out, I could always try and work off some of that energy she has,” he offered. Out of everyone, it seemed he was the only one who hadn’t encountered Lady Trevelyan yet. “Let me wear her out instead.”

A sudden brotherly protectiveness welled up in Will at Bull’s offer. The Qunari was possibly even more promiscuous than he himself was. “No.”

“How did you manage not to meet her, Bull?” Cassandra asked, leaning over a bit to look down the table at the Qunari. The Iron Bull was hard to miss. She couldn’t imagine him managing to hide from the Inquisitor’s sister. 

“I was out training with the Chargers. We went outside the walls today. Still trying to get Krem to see that move,” Bull answered and took a long drink from his tankard. “By the way, Cullen, I’ve been meaning to ask you about borrowing a trebuchet-”

“There you are!”

Will cringed as the tavern door banged open and his sister’s voice met his ears. “Maker, hide me,” he breathed and sunk down in his chair. But it was no use. She’d spotted him already. There was no hiding from that woman.

Lottie trotted over to the table, positively beaming. “Oh Will, I had the best day today! I got to meet all your friends and I learned so much!” she gushed. She paused and wiggled her fingers in greeting to Sera, who gave her a big wave back and continued to eat. “I really like everyone here! They’re so friendly! Won’t you please-” She paused and moved to sit in the chair with Dorian, pushing him over slightly with her hip. “Bunch up there, sugar,” she muttered to him, sitting on half of the chair and ignoring the look he gave her as she continued on, “Please let me come to the ball at Halamshiral with you? Please?”

He hated being put on the spot like this, especially in front of his inner circle and the commander. “Damn it, Charlotte, I said no,” he huffed, sitting up straighter and squaring his shoulders against what he was certain was going to be an absolute tantrum. “It’s too dangerous. You’re not coming with us, and that’s that.”

And Lottie did not disappoint. “I never get anything I want!” she cried, stomping her foot and slamming her fists into her own lap. She was not about to give on this point. She wanted to go to that ball, and she was going to get her way or embarrass the hell out of Will until he caved. “I won’t get in the way! I promise, Will! Please let me come to the ball! Please!” She clasped her hands as if praying, leaned towards him and screwed up her face. “Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, please, please, please, please, please…”

“William, the best of the Inquisition will be at the Winter Palace. There will be no safer place for her,” Dorian admitted as she scooted further onto the chair, moving him effectively off of it. Most of it, anyway. “Most people will be trying to do their work or too busy to even pay attention to her. Even if they do, they wouldn’t be interested in switching targets so late in the game. Just end it for us all or you know there will be no sleeping tonight for the rest of us.”

“Please, please, please, please…” Lottie stopped suddenly and shot Dorian a scandalized look. “Oh honey,  _ everyone  _ is going to pay attention to me,” she said, then turned back to Will and resumed, “Please, please, please, please, please…”

“FINE!” Will roared and slammed a hand on the table, making several of them jump. He just couldn’t listen to it anymore. “Maker damn it all, Lottie! Fine. You want to go and get yourself killed, be my guest.” He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples. “I just can’t give a shit anymore.”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” she squealed and threw her arms around her brother’s neck, placing kisses all over his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She pulled back and bounced on her toes with overwhelming excitement. “Oh, I need to get a dress and new shoes, I wonder if I can find someone to do my hair,” she rambled, then looked at Dorian, realizing he’d sort-of helped talk Will into it. “Thank you too, sugar!” she gushed and hugged him, placing several kisses on his cheek as well.

Dorian was stunned, blinking several times as the whirlwind happened around him and suddenly found his arms full of the woman. “It doesn’t take much to make you happy, does it, my dear?” he asked dumbfoundedly as she chattered on about everything that she was going to need for the ball. He didn’t doubt that she already had everything she would need packed away in her room already. He also didn’t doubt that she would find something wrong with everything and demand for an excursion to Val Royeaux immediately. Suddenly, the Iron Bull’s offer to take some of the excitability out of her was very much appealing and he shot a look at the Tal-Vashoth.

“Here, you can have your chair back,” Lottie said, pleasant again as anything, and she looked around the table. “What’s for supper?” She spotted an empty chair and trotted around the table, stopping dead in her tracks as she neared it and her eyes landed on the Qunari. Her mouth gaped like a fish out of water for just a moment before she bit her bottom lip and gave a lusty little giggle. “Well hello there,” she purred, batting her big eyes at him as she drank in the sight of his muscles. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

The Iron Bull chuckled and pulled the chair out a bit. “Have a seat,” he rumbled. He could tell already that she was a handful. Nobility, spoiled, demanding, and full of more energy than someone her size should be capable of. But his eye roamed over her slender figure, taking note of her big blue eyes, her full lips, and he smiled. “Oh yeah. What I said earlier about wearing someone out? I can definitely do that, Boss.”

“Uuuugh,” Will groaned and let his forehead drop to the table with a loud bang that rattled the silverware and dishes.

Dorian rubbed at William’s back, leaning over to speak quietly, “Not that I want to imagine your sister with Bull, but I imagine he has the patience to put up with her more than any of us. It might be a win win on all sides.” He looked over at them again, making a noise as he saw the Qunari flexing an arm for Lottie so she could feel it. “Well, that’s something.” He shook his head. “Bull, are you certain you can stand up to the task?”

“We’ll see,” Bull grinned and reached with his free hand to grab up his tankard, finishing off his drink. He smacked his lips and sighed contentedly as he clanked it back on the table. Even if he couldn’t wear Lottie out, he could damn well try. And he rather liked the idea of that challenge. “So are we playing cards tonight or what?” he asked, seeing that most of the table had finished off their meal, save for Sera who was still eating as if it were her last day in Thedas.

“Cards?” Lottie chirped, finally releasing Bull’s arm. “I want to play cards!” She slid her hand into her top and fished around, biting her tongue as her fingers grasped for something. She beamed the next second when she pulled a rather large and full coin purse from between her breasts and jingled it. “Who wants to play?” she asked and dropped the purse on the table.

Will’s eyes went wide and he wrinkled his nose. “Did you… seriously just pull that out of… Maker preserve me,” he muttered and pinched his nose again as he shook his head. “I quit.”

“Mother said that’s the safest place to carry money!” Lottie argued. She gave a sharp nod, as if proud of herself. “It’s harder to get pickpocketed that way. You’re more likely to notice if a thief has to go reaching between your tits to get it.” She grabbed the top of her dress and adjusted it, then grinned. “So… cards?”

Varric raised an eyebrow at her but just chuckled the next moment as he dug into his pockets and pulled out the well worn deck of cards. “Relax Inquisitor, as far as hiding places go, that’s the tamest place I’ve seen yet. I once knew a Carta boss who would actually hide her coin purse in places where the sun didn’t shine.” He laughed at the ‘ugh’ from Cassandra and looked around the rest of the group. “Who’s in? Curly, you should be safe since Ruffles isn’t here.” 

Lottie wasn’t sure who Curly was until the Commander gave a groan and rubbed at his face. “Now you have to go easy on me. I haven’t played in awhile,” she said innocently as she picked up the cards Varric dealt her and blinked at them. She tipped her head curiously, her brow furrowing slightly as she looked at them. “Now which is better? Having numbers that match or having all the little symbols match?”

Will shot his sister a deadpan stare as he picked up his cards. Oh, she was good at what she did, he had to give her that much. Well, if these fools wanted to have a round of cards with her, far be it from him to deny them that pleasure. “Just don’t show everyone your cards, Lottie. You’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Lottie downed yet another tankard of ale, not even feeling the affects of the alcohol. How many had that been over the past few hours of cards? She didn’t know. Her eyes widened as the others laid their cards on the table. “Ooooooo!” she squealed and wiggled her hips in her seat. “I win again!” she cried and reached out to scoop the large pot of money towards herself. She happily clapped her hands and looked around at the others at the table, all of whom seemed rather put out with her. “One more round? You can have the chance to win your clothes back, Commander,” she teased, reaching down and picking up Cullen’s breeches and waving them at him. She bit her lip and giggled as she wrinkled her nose. “Though you won’t hear a complaint from me if you want to get up and walk out now, darlin’.” 

“Andraste preserve me,” Cullen breathed, rubbing at his eyes with his hand.

“I believe we’ve been tricked,” Solas said dryly, his own coin purse considerable lighter than it had been when he walked into the tavern earlier that evening. He wasn’t used to being beaten at cards on the rare occasion that he joined them. “I believe we have grossly underestimated you, Lady Trevelyan.”

“People always do,” she commented as she stacked up the coins neatly in front of her. She blinked around at the table, oblivious to their irritation. “One more? Come on. I can’t keep winning forever!” 

Dorian shook his head and folded the cards in front of him. “I think I’ve lost all that I’ve wanted to tonight. I wouldn’t mind seeing the good Commander’s walk of shame back to the barracks. I missed it the last time,” he said, giving Cullen a wink as he folded his hands on the table and rested his chin on them as he smiled around the group. The ale had helped and he was surprised to find that the little woman could play a surprising game of Wicked Grace. She might even give Josephine a run for her money. “Besides, I think we all know who is going to be buying the next round of drinks for everyone. It’s tradition and all that nonsense.” 

Varric shook his head as he collected his cards back. “Well now, Sunflower, who taught you how to play cards with the ferocity of a dragon?” he asked as he shuffled the deck a few times before binding them back and placing them into his pocket. “Can’t imagine your parents would have done that, perhaps an aunt? Beloved relative, perhaps? Maybe she will be okay on her own at the Winter Palace.” 

Lottie beamed at the nickname. She’d caught on that Varric called everyone by nicknames, and to be given one by her favorite author made her squee inside. “I just know how to get what I want,” she grinned as she stuffed the coins into her purse. She pouted her lips when they all wouldn’t fit. “Damn,” she muttered, realizing she didn’t have any pockets on her dress. She stared at the coins for a moment, shrugged her shoulders, then leaned forward and pulled at the neckline of her dress, scooping the coins into her top with the other hand.

“HA!” Bull laughed, admiring her don’t-give-a-shit attitude. Oh, he would have fun with this one. “You come see me when you’re free. Give your brother a break. I’ll keep you company while he’s working so much.”

“Sure thing, sugar,” Lottie purred, wrinkling her nose flirtatiously at him before she scampered around the table and linked arms with Dorian on one side and Will on the other. “It’s been a pleasure!” she called over her shoulder as she steered them towards the door. She kept the big smile on her face until they were outside, then she let out a huff. “Oh, I gotta get back to my room. This Maker-damned corset is cuttin’ off my air and these coins are pinching!”

Dorian gave up with trying to think that he could control this woman or predict her actions and just went with it for the moment. He was far too exhausted to do otherwise. “I am certain if you asked nicely, Bull would have been more than happy to help you with both of those problems.” He chuckled as Will swiped at the back of his head. “Now now, we know how this is going to go. Your sister is a big girl and can take care of herself, if that display with the card game was anything to go by. Where did our dear Ambassador place your room?” 

“This way,” Lottie said and dragged them towards her room. Even though she was tired from traveling so far and running around all day long, it didn’t stop her from chattering on as they walked. “Dorian, you and I are going to have to spend some time together. I want to know all about you! I think you’re the only one I didn’t really get to spend any time with today. And you should’ve been top of my list! I want to make sure my brother’s treating you right.” She paused and made a face at Will when he huffed irritatedly at her. “Oh! Here we are,” she said as they reached her room. She opened the door, then released her grip on them and twirled around to face them. “You come find me in the morning, sugar. We’ll talk.”

Dorian shot a look at William, but he could tell this was something he wasn’t going to be able to avoid forever. Ah well, might as well pour on the good charm now. He bowed with a flourish. “It will be my pleasure, Lady Trevelyan. Perhaps we could have some breakfast in the gardens?” he asked as he stood up again. He could play a game of chess with himself to distract himself from what would surely be some rather boring talk about dresses and such. Though, he was well versed in the latest fashion trends. Just in case, of course.

“Oh, you’re such a charmer,” she purred. Lottie looked to her brother and pointed at Dorian. “I like this one,” she grinned, but huffed at the look on Will’s face. “I know, I know. YOURS.” She rolled her eyes, then curtsied to Dorian. “Breakfast it is then! Goodnight!” She waved and promptly shut the door.

“Run, before she comes back out,” Will hissed and grabbed Dorian’s arm, dragging him along the corridor back towards their rooms. “Damn right, mine,” he growled and slid his arm around Dorian’s waist. “Sorry about her,” he muttered. “Let’s just get to bed and forget about today. Think we can prop the couch against the door to keep her out?”

Dorian laughed, tilting his head back at the thought as he let his own arm go around William’s shoulder. “Doubtful. She strikes me as one who would be able to climb the very walls to get to whatever it was she is pursuing. Namely yourself, my dear man. She seems rather attached to you. Very bright and… enthusiastic. How on earth did you survive growing up around her?”

“Barely?” Will offered as they headed up the steps to his room. “Lottie just…” He paused and heaved a sigh. “You just have to get used to her. She has her good moments.” He scrubbed at his face with his hand. “Can we talk about something, anything, else? I’m so exhausted from her, I think I might pass out.” He pressed a long kiss to Dorian’s lips, feeling uncertain for the first time in their relationship. “This… isn’t a deal breaker of some kind, is it? I know she’s overwhelming. I wouldn’t blame you,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Such words shocked Dorian into pausing on the flight of steps upwards and he caught Will’s shoulder, bringing him to a pause. “You… are truly worried that your sister would ruin this? After everything we’ve been through already? Amatus, if something were to be the deal breaker, as you put it, I would suspect that it will always be something on my part, my family. You’ve seen my father, what he would do to make certain that I am on the straight and narrow path, as it is. He and my mother are far more worse than your loving sister. If I had to choose whom to spend the day with, it would always be your sister.” He let his hand cup William’s cheek, tilting it up so he could see his eyes more clearly. “You are the man I love. There are ups and downs for the both of us and to see a future with you in it, I am ready to talk through them both and work through it. Together.”

Relief flooded through Will and his heart swelled. He threw his arms around Dorian and hugged him tightly, a sort of safety there that he’d never experienced before. He pulled back and kissed the other man soundly, holding him close. “I love you too,” he breathed. To hear Dorian say it made an excitement erupt in his chest that could rival his sister’s. It was all so new, something to explore together with this amazing man, and he found he wanted it so much more than he had ever previously thought he would. 

Dorian felt a sigh echo through him as he wrapped his arms around the other man. “Come on then, we have a long day of boring meetings, research and breakfast to tackle tomorrow, and I think I need to ravish you once or twice before we do eventually get to sleep. Otherwise, you will be up all night with that little pout on your face. You don’t want to know what sort of wrinkles that will give you on down the road,” he murmured, giving the Inquisitor’s rear and affectionate pat.

“Alright,” Will chuckled, then gave a labored sigh, “I suppose I’ll let you ravish me.” He rolled his eyes as if it was such a hardship. He snickered the next moment and wiggled his rear at Dorian, then bolted up the stairs. “Well, come on!” he called playfully over his shoulder. “We don’t have all night. Get to ravishing!”


	13. Chapter 13

For reasons unknown to Dorian, he woke up earlier than normal and dressed in one of his better sets of robes. He made sure his hair was immaculate and even dipped into a little bit of the cologne he had splurged on the last time they had made a trip to Val Royeaux. It was spicy, a hint of sandalwood and rose that reminded him of the better parts of his homeland. After bidding William a good day with a kiss on the lips and promises of a better day, he had to attend meetings after shirking them the day before while they avoided his sister, he headed down to the kitchens and ordered a breakfast to be sent up to the gardens. He went up to the normal place where he and Cullen played chess and he set up a board while he waited for both the food and Miss Lottie to make their appearance.

“DORIANNN!” Lottie called, waving wildly with one hand as she scurried across the garden, her other hand hitching up her skirt. “Oh Maker’s breath,” she huffed as she plunked herself down in the chair across from him. “This place is so big, I was afraid I’d never find you! But here I am!” She grinned and wrinkled her nose at him, wiggling her shoulders a bit. “Oh, I just want to know everything about you! Where you’re from, what your family’s like, how you and Will met! He won’t tell me a thing! I keep writing him letters, but he never answers. So, naturally, I had to come and find out for myself! Well, that and the Winter Palace! But I’d rather talk about you!”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at her, feeling his eye twitch at the sheer control he knew that it was going to take to make it through one meal with the woman. He was actually surprised that she wasn’t even the faintest bit winded from her flurry of questions she had just finished hurling at him. “Do you ever stop to breathe?” he asked before he could think better of the question. Oh Maker help him, this was going to be a long day. “Also, I can understand your concern for wanting to see your brother right away, but did it occur for you to at least wait until he and I had, ah, dressed?”

“No,” she answered cheerfully, shaking her head. “Well, I suppose I have to breathe a little bit, but honestly with these corsets that are in fashion, you sorta get used to not being able to breathe very much! And if I waited for Will to get up and get dressed, I would have been standing around all day! He doesn’t care who sees him naked.” She paused and blinked at him. “You really expect me to wait to see him after I traveled all that way?” She giggled and looked Dorian over, at least as much as she could from across the table. “Besides, it’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of, sugar!”

Dorian felt his face heat up briefly before he sat up straighter and gave her a smile. “Naturally. I am the fine product of centuries of careful breeding to be perfect in every way.” He paused to thank the servant that brought them the tray of food. “I was just not used to being so… open… with William’s relationship. I hadn’t been aware that we were in that stage of our relationship where it is acceptable for family to walk in when you are wearing little more than your birthday suit. Such things are frowned upon in Tevinter. Well, that or Tevinter just frowns upon everything I do. I’m not certain I care really.”

“Well see? There you go, then!” she said happily, her eyes drawn over to the breakfast tray, but they snapped back to Dorian the next second. “Wait, did you say Tevinter? Oooooo! I’ve never met anyone from Tevinter. Are you a magister? Do you use blood magic? We hear so many strange things about Tevinter here in the south! Can you show me magic? I know they say mages can be dangerous, I’ve never really been around any cause they always got shipped off to the circle, but I always thought magic would be really fascinating to see! Can you show me?”

He blinked at her, doing a little better this time around to keep up with her flurry of words. “You have officially taken the honor of being the most curious woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet.” He shook his head, but raised a hand and wiggled his fingers, fire dancing between them as he watched her eyes light up with a simple joy. “And no, before you start going around and telling everyone that your brother is sleeping with an evil Magister from Tevinter. I am a mage from Tevinter, but I am not a member of the Magisterium. Though, I am aware that you Southerners use the terms interchangeably. And of course, I am danger free as I have been trained in one of the best Circles in the Tevinter Imperium.”

Lottie clapped her hands delightedly. “Doesn’t it burn you?” she asked in wonder, though she could see that he was unharmed. “I wish I could do that! Well, without the part about being sent to the Circle. I’d probably get myself in trouble with it, though!” She giggled again. “I can just imagine what the quarrels between my siblings would’ve been like if we could do magic! Probably better that we don't, now that I think about it. Do you have any brothers or sisters? There’s four of us in our family, Will’s the youngest, and then we have our two older sisters, Evelyn and Victoria, Daddy always wanted a son, so I think that’s why they kept trying until they got Will, but oh! Listen to me carrying on! This is supposed to be about you!” She suddenly shut up and leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin on them as she gazed at him. “Go on.”

Dorian had to take a moment to remember which question it was that she wanted answered. She certainly was something to watch. He was a bit curious as to how she managed to get around on her own without getting lost in her own little world. “Ah, no, I am the only child of House Pavus. My father can barely stand my mother and only put up with the consummation because producing an heir to carry on the Pavus legacy was mandatory in his eyes. Everyone loves trying to live up to impossible standards with power and stature. I made certain to do everything in my own power to oppose the normalities of society. And blood magic? I despise it. I was brought up to believe that it was the resort of a weak mind.” He shuddered at his father’s words now. A father he used to be proud of, whom he wanted to please. “It still very much is. Goes to show you what the Imperium is really made of.”

She tipped her head curiously, noting the distaste she could hear in his voice. “I don’t really know anything about blood magic. I’m sorry I asked,” she said quickly, before continuing on in the same breath, “Sometimes I think being an only child would be nice! Don’t have to compete with your siblings for attention or to get a word in edgewise! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I tend to talk a little fast, but that’s only because I had to learn how to so I could say what I wanted before they interrupted me! But then again, wasn’t it lonely growing up an only child? Though I suppose you would’ve had friends growing up, so you wouldn’t be lonely all the time, right?” She paused, taking in the expression on his face. “Should I try to slow down for you, honey lamb?”

He chuckled at that. “No no, I’m quite certain I could talk that fast if I tried. It’s rather charming, I must say. I am impressed you can keep your thoughts somewhat organized.” He waved his hand. “I often thought about what it would be like to have a brother or a sister. I think I would have rather been blessed with as many siblings as you have, but then I doubt that mother and father would have had barely held onto their sanity. They barely held onto it with me. They were much too busy as it was, they usually had the servants looking after me or I was studying magical theory.” 

“They didn’t spend any time with you?” she asked, her heart breaking at the thought. She could just picture him as a little boy, raised by the servants instead of spending any time with his parents. “Oh darling, that’s awful! I mean, we have servants growing up who looked after us from time to time, but Mother and Daddy always had time for us, too! I suppose life up north really is quite a bit different than the way we do things here in the south, huh?” She gave a little laugh. “I bet we all seem really strange to you too!”

“No more than is to be expected. Though, you Southerners aren’t as barbaric as my homeland makes you out to be. Some of you certainly are, but not all. And I thank you for the worry,but having the servants look after me was probably for the best. If my parents had spent any time with me, gotten to know me, Tevinter would have voted to kick me out much sooner. That’s assuming that they were on their way to kicking me out before I left. Details. I am actually surprised at how… open… you Southerners are of your sexuality. Not that it should matter, but people make it into an issue, don’t they?”

“Oh! That.” Lottie giggled and managed to look slightly abashed. “I think that’s just more my family than everyone here in the south. Maker knows people talk about us! Not that we care, well Will and I don’t care, Evelyn’s a little more uptight than we are, but daddy always said that we deserve whatever we want, so that’s what we get! If I  _ want  _ to sleep with someone, then I will! Not that I want you to think I’m a whore, I’m not, but I want what I want and I get what I want when I want it! And if anyone thinks I’m spoiled, they should look at my brother. But I bet you already know that about him, don’t you?”

Dorian chuckled, “Well, he’s certainly not the type of spoiled that I am used to. At least he is able to still put the good of others above himself when life calls for it. Even went out of his way, fed and clothed the masses in the Crossroads who had suffered greatly from the war between the mages and templars. It’s rather refreshing. I know he gets what he wants, when he wants, but he has the best way of going about getting it for himself rather than expecting someone to bring it to him on a silver platter. Much like yourself, yes? You wanted to talk to your brother and here you are.”

“Aww, that’s sweet that he’d take care of strangers like that! Mother would be proud!” Lottie gushed, finally turning her attention to the tray of food that had been brought up for breakfast. She poured herself a cup of tea and added several spoonfuls of sugar, then looked to Dorian as she stirred it. “Yes, I wanted to see Will, but mostly I just wanted to go to the Winter Palace!” A dreamy sigh escaped her as a far-away look filled her eyes. “Can’t you just imagine it? The palace, the dancing, everyone wearing nothing but the latest fashions…” She snapped out of it the next moment and downed her cup of tea. She bit her lower lip and gave another low giggle, her shoulders giving a little shiver. “I certainly hope that Iron Bull will be joining us!”

Dorian watched, a sense of horror somewhat filling him as he watched her down the sugar and caffeine. Good heavens, no wonder there wasn’t an off switch. “Ah yes. Halamshiral. Nothing like watching nobles all dressed up in their finest coming out to see their fellow countrymen getting murdered right in front of their eyes right before they go back to eating their canapes and drinking fine wine. It should be quite the night.” He chuckled at her. “The Iron Bull? Only if they can force those muscles into a shirt do I think that they will let him in past the front gates. It should be… interesting. Why so interested, may I ask?”

“Now that’s a shame,” Lottie pouted, her voice low and her lips pursed sadly. She shook her head and helped herself to another cup of tea. “That’s such a waste to hide all those muscles beneath a shirt! They ought to let him go as he is! Why make him change to fit our culture when he’s so obviously different? That just seems rude to me!” She blew across her tea, then took several big gulps of it. Her eyes went a little wide and a pink blush spread across her nose as Dorian’s question hit her. “Why am I interested?” she asked with a giggle. “You have seen him, haven’t you? All those muscles! Rowrrrrrr!”

“Oh my.” He rubbed at his forehead a moment. “And we are trying to win over the Orlesians on our war against Corypheus. If we don’t dance their dance exactly right, it will be more than difficult for the Inquisitor to secure the support we need. They already think us a bunch of heretics with the so called Herald of Andraste. If we show up in full battle armor, they’ll think that we are trying to start a war with the wrong people. It will be a mess, blood everywhere. It’s a terrible thing to try and wash out of a dress or a good set of robes,” he said as he made his own cup of tea, which was hopefully very strong. He eyed the brandy bottle he had brought with him and he considered just skipping right to the main event. He wondered if giving the woman any of it would counter the effects of her tea.

“Oh…” Lottie trailed off, apparently lost in thought for a minute. She looked brightly at Dorian again. “Well then they should just let him go naked! If you lot want a distraction for the court while you go do whatever it is that you need to do, just let him strip down naked right there on the dancefloor in front of all those nobles and not a single one of them will pay any of you a lick of attention! It’s win-win as far as I’m concerned! All of you get to stop this assassination on the Empress’s life, and I get to see every - single -  _ inch -   _ of the Iron Bull!” She giggled and batted her eyes at Dorian. “Sounds pretty good, don’tcha think?”

“You are a very interesting woman, Lottie,” Dorian said, trying to not think about the Iron Bull naked. He imagined the man had a very impressive body, if the horrible baggy pants were anything to go by. He shook his head. “Maker’s breath, if you were really so keen on seeing him, I would be willing to bet all you would have to do is go ask him. He boasts about his conquests to anyone who’s willing to have their ears burning.” He blinked a second later, seeing the way her eyes lit up, “But if your brother asks, I did not put that idea in your head.” He shook his head. “I’m a bit surprised at how open your family is about this. Has it always been like that?”

“I suppose so, I mean, I’ve never known it to be any different! Mostly Mother and Daddy just stay out of our way and let us do whatever we want to do! So long as we’re not getting anybody else hurt or killed, they don’t much care!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You think Will and I should be ashamed, don’t you? Just like everyone else does; don’t think I don’t know that they talk about me! Let them talk for all I care! At the end of the day, they aren’t the ones making it into my bed. Honestly why anyone should ever be ashamed for just being themselves, I will never understand! What’s the point in making someone feel ashamed for their choices if those choices don’t hurt you none?” She gestured wildly as she talked, possibly getting even more worked up than she was before. “I just don’t get it! What good comes from that? What do they benefit by putting another down, criticizing them for what makes them happy?”

“I suspect,” Dorian said, thinking about his own family as she spoke, “They wish to make you feel as low as they must feel. As miserable. They have a set plan in their minds that this is the way things are, this is what is meant to be. Happiness isn’t their top priority. It is legacy and bloodlines. Power.” He gave her a smile. “You and your family have a very refreshing way to look at things. I suspect all of Thedas benefits from you and yours.” He sighed and took a long drink from his cup before he set it back down. “If there were more people like you and your brother in Tevinter, perhaps we wouldn’t be in the mess that we are in today.”

“I don’t think Tevinter could handle my brother and me! We’d be tossed out on our rears five minutes after stepping foot across the border!” She gave a dismissive wave with her hand and contemplated making a third cup of tea. Already she could feel herself getting jittery from it. “And anyone who enjoys making someone miserable can just go to hell! I will never understand how people think that by bringing others down, it’ll somehow boost them up. I mean, really, what sense does that make? Pissing in my yard won’t make theirs any greener! If someone deserves it, sure, but doing it just because you enjoy being a horse’s ass? There’s just no need for that! People can be so cruel sometimes.”

“Yes they can,” Dorian agreed as he leaned back in his chair, “I had almost given up on hope, but there is nothing one can do except pick themselves up from the dirt and keep moving forward. Even when life continues to kick you back down. Even when the ones doing the kicking wear the faces of your family, friends. No one will thank me when this war is over and Corypheus is defeated. No one will thank your brother either. Once the danger passes they will want to soon forget all the trouble.” He watched as she made a third cup. “You know, your heart is going to pop out of your chest if you drink that. I’m surprised it hasn’t already. Do you ever slow down?”

“No,” she answered lightly as she tapped her spoon on the side of her cup. “I would thank you! Everything’s been so… weird… since the hole in the sky opened up! I know it might not be much, but it’s more than no one!” She wiggled her shoulders and grinned brilliantly. But already, her mind had drifted back to the Winter Palace. “So is everyone attending the ball at the Winter Palace with a date? Or is it more that everyone is going, and if they want to dance, they can just ask anyone they like? Because if we’re supposed to have dates, I was thinking of asking the-”

“Forgive me, Lord Pavus, for interrupting, but I urgently need to speak to you,” Mother Giselle said, cutting off Lottie’s sentence. She didn’t pay the young woman much mind, and looked expectantly at Dorian. “We need to discuss-”

“EXCUSE ME,” Lottie said loudly in a growling voice. “I’m talking!” She looked up at the revered mother and wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a conversation you’re not invited into? You’re part of the Chantry! I thought you people were supposed to have good manners! UGH,” she huffed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. “So as I was saying-”

“I’m certain,” Mother Giselle said, a little louder than her normal tone, “that whatever you have to discuss with him can wait. All you have spoken about all morning is frivolous chatter and nothing of importance. Your voice has carried across the entire garden; everyone has heard what you have to say. What I need to discuss with Lord Pavus is of an urgent and delicate nature. Now if you will excuse us.” She turned her back towards Lottie and looked to Dorian again. “If I might have a moment of your time?”

Dorian felt an anger rising up inside of himself, it may have been frivolous, but it was a conversation with the sister of the man he loved and that made it important. “No, you might very well not,” he said in a clipped tone, “Lady Trevelyan and I have a great many more things to talk about. Like the latest fashion that they will no doubt be wearing at the Winter Palace. Can’t have members of the Inquisition showing up looking subpar, now can we? And out of the two of you, Lottie has yet to lie to my face.”  

“I do not recall ever lying to your face, Lord Pavus,” Mother Giselle replied in an even, calm tone. Lying behind his back, certainly, but not to his face. And she was not about to back down now, after having spent the entire morning working up the courage for this confrontation. “It’s funny that you should mention the Winter Palace, and the image the Inquisition shall present to the court. I believe your presence at the palace, especially at the Inquisitor’s side, would be in poor taste. Especially given the nature of your relationship with the man.”

Dorian gave her a deadpan look. He knew exactly what she had been plotting and had little doubt that his father had been in touch with the woman. “Tell me, exactly how much did my father pay you off to try and get me back into Tevinter? Or did he only promise the amount if you actually got me back home? He’s a stingy bastard, so I am guessing it’s the latter.”

Mother Giselle looked affronted. “This is not a matter of money. There is much more at stake here than monetary gain. The Inquisition’s reputation, its influence at court, alliances, the safety and wellbeing of its members, namely the Inquisitor. You are from Tevinter. Do you know how that will appear to the court at Halamshiral? And if you accompany the Inquisitor…”

“How  _ exactly  _ does my little brother’s sex life affect what happens at the Winter Palace?” Lottie asked. The expression on her face was one of polite, innocent interest, but there was a subtle note of danger laced in her voice. She batted her eyes and a smile crossed her lips. “Because quite frankly, I don’t see how what Will and Dorian do in bed is anyone else’s business.” Her mind reeled with what Dorian had said, his father paying off a Chantry mother to bring him home to Tevinter? What for? She could find out later. Right now, she needed to deal with this busy-body. “I don’t know if you’ve ever spent any time at court, but there are all  _ kinds  _ of relationships that go on and no one bats an eye about it! So for you to stand there all holier-than-thou and look down your nose at MY little brother and his relationship with Dorian tells me that you are the only one who has a problem with it!” She gave Mother Giselle a sweeping, scathing look and rose to stand, squaring her shoulders. “And since I haven’t even the slightest inkling of an idea of who you are, I seriously doubt that your opinion holds any weight around here, and even less in Halamshiral! Now, if you will EXCUSE US, Dorian and I were talking.” She promptly sat herself back down with a huff, and made a dismissive gesture towards Mother Giselle. She batted her eyes at Dorian. “Now, sugar, what were we talking about?”

Despite himself, he could feel a smile growing on his lips as he suddenly found that he rather liked this woman and her views. That and he felt a little self satisfaction at the woman telling off the revered mother. Maker’s breath, what would happen next with this odd little family he had found? No one had stood up for him like that since he had come to the south. Save William. And now even his sister was coming to his rescue. Not that it was needed, but the whole act was rather touching and he felt a warmth curl around his chest. If only he had known what he would have found here, he would have left ages ago. “Mmm, I do believe some frivolity that is of the utmost importance. I hear spiced wine will be served at the ball, we will have to try some, maybe secure a few bottles for ourselves. And if you insist on coming, I will have to help you pick out a dress. You look fine in all the ruffles and lace, my dear, but I think a sapphire dress will really bring out your eyes.”

“Ooooooo!” Lottie squealed, her eyes lighting up at the sound of that. “I like the sounds of that! Do you think we could-”

“In all my years, I have  _ never  _ met such… spoiled children… as you and your brother,” Mother Giselle sputtered angrily, her hands bunched into fists at her sides. 

“Oh for Maker’s sake, are you still here?!” Lottie huffed and banged her hands on the table. Oh, she couldn’t take this much more. She narrowed her eyes at the revered mother, grabbed up the pitcher of ice water on the breakfast tray, and threw the water in her face. “I said SHOO!” A smug little smile of satisfaction crossed her lips as Mother Giselle finally stomped away in disgust, muttering under her breath and picking slices of lemon off of her robes. “Oops! How clumsy of me!” she giggled as she settled herself in the chair and blinked at Dorian. “So, sapphire! You think I should?”

Dorian blinked after Mother Giselle as she vanished and he smiled over at Lottie, seemed she had some redeeming qualities and he laughed. “Yes, I know just the shade too. Perhaps we can twist your brother’s arm and go to Val Royeaux before the ball. There is a dress shop you would absolutely adore. I would skip the birds woven into the hair though, too much mess for such a little gain.”

“Aww, but the little birds are so cute! They say the trick to avoiding bird shit in your hair is to just not feed them the day before! I suppose that sounds a little cruel though, now that I think about it, but they’re just birds, they wouldn’t mind that much would they?” She blinked at the look on his face. A slight laugh escaped her and she wrinkled her nose. “We’ll just put the birds under the ‘maybe’ category,” she said in a half-whisper. “Now! Tell me more about this shop in Val Royeaux!”


End file.
